C'est Crescent-Strife pour toi
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: Si on lui avait dit qu'un an après, il en serait là, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il aurait probablement émis un son entre le rire et le dégoût et aurait demandé à ce qu'on aille se faire enfermer. Parce qu'il y a un an, ça lui aurait semblé impossible. Improbable. Une impossibilité cosmique. En même temps, comment il aurait pu le deviner ? Tout était tellement mal parti…
1. Chapter 1

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

-Strife ! Ton rapport dans mon bureau !

Cloud soupira en entendant la voix de son supérieur à travers l'interphone de l'open-space. Encore une fois, il n'était pas près de rentrer chez lui ce soir. Il attrapa ses notes et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur, lieu absolument redouté par tout le monde. Depuis dix-huit mois qu'il travaillait là, tout le monde évitait le bureau du directeur lorsque ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il soupira un bon coup avant de frapper à la porte. ''Penses à tes enfants'', se dit-il. ''Penses-y quand tu voudras lui mettre ton point dans la gueule.'' Un ordre d'entrer enjoué lui parvint et il ouvrit la poignée. Quand il entra, il vit que l'assistant de son enfoiré de patron avait le nez plongé dans son ordinateur.

-Hum ? C'pour quoi ?

-Monsieur Crescent m'attend.

L'assistant leva le nez de son ordinateur et un grand sourire illumina son visage.

-Hey, Spiky !

Cloud sourit légèrement. Zack avait le don de lui remonter le moral comme personne. Il était d'un naturel enjoué, sociale, très amical. Et c'était à se demander comment il s'était retrouvé à travailler pour un type aussi horrible que Sephiroth Crescent.

-Tu viens voir le boss ?

-Ouais, il m'a appelé, soupira Cloud.

Zack lui fit un sourire compatissant.

-Si tu veux, on ira boire un coup derrière.

-C'est gentil mais il faudra que je rentre. Je dois aller m'occuper de mes…

-Surtout, si je vous dérange, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

Cloud se retourna violemment pour voir son patron adossé à la porte qui menait à son bureau, les bras croisés sur sa chemise de marque, un sourcil moqueur en l'air et l'autre froncé. Ça n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

-On ne faisait que discuter, commença Zack.

-Je ne vous paye pas pour raconter votre vie et organiser vos soirées.

-Monsieur, je vous apporte…

-Ton rapport ? Comme je te l'ai demandé ? C'est bien, au moins tu n'es pas complètement sourd.

Cloud se mordit la joue pour ne pas sortir la remarque acerbe qui lui brûlait la langue et lui tendit son rapport. Pas la peine de s'éterniser.

-Voilà.

Crescent prit le rapport et le parcourut des yeux.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que je t'ai demandé.

-Vous m'avez demandé le rapport sur les chiffres de cette période de l'année dernière.

-Ah oui, c'est ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Non. J'avais demandé sur cinq ans. J'ai déjà les chiffres de l'année dernière. Je voulais établir un prorata des ventes. M'enfin, ce n'est pas grave.

Devant le ton léger qu'avait pris son employeur, Cloud sentit des sueurs froides couler dans son dos. Ça n'annonçait rien de bien.

-Tu n'as qu'à tout refaire.

Tout refaire ?! Ça lui avait déjà pris une bonne semaine pour trouver toutes ces données !

-C'est pas un peu abusé ? Demanda Zack depuis son bureau.

Crescent le foudroya du regard.

-Parles-moi sur un autre ton. Et ce qui est _abusé_, c'est que mon employé ait mis autant de temps à faire une simple tâche et qu'en plus il s'est débrouillé pour n'en faire que la moitié.

Cloud serra le poing en se répétant de ne pas le frapper. Il se força à parler avec une voix calme.

-Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ça va me prendre énormément de temps et pour finir, je devrais rester plus tard, et…

-Oh, ça t'empêche d'aller te soûler au bar après le travail ? Demanda Crescent sur un ton narquois. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu n'as qu'à utiliser les archives, peut-être que tu mettras moins de temps cette fois. J'ai besoin de ton rapport rapidement, pas dans un mois.

-Monsieur, je n'ai pas accès aux archives.

-Tiens donc ?

-Il faut deux ans d'ancienneté pour y accéder, dit Zack. Rappelez-vous c'est vous qui avez mis cette mesure en place pour enrayer l'espionnage d'entreprise adverse.

-Et alors ?

-Ça ne fait pas deux ans que je suis là, monsieur.

Crescent sembla songeur une seconde avant d'échapper un petit rire.

-Ça risque de te prendre du temps, alors.

Il jeta le rapport de Cloud à la poubelle et déclara :

-Je veux ton rapport d'ici lundi matin sur mon bureau, c'est clair ?

-Monsieur…

-On est déjà vendredi...

-Ou c'est la porte.

Il referma la porte de son bureau et Cloud soupira. Super. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a appelé Tifa pour lui demander si elle ne pouvait pas garder ses fils pendant le week-end. Il allait encore faire des heures sup'.

Enfoiré de patron.


	2. Chapter 2

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Heureusement, Tifa avait été compréhensive. Enfin, compréhensive… Elle lui avait crié dessus en lui disant qu'il devait changer de boulot, que ça ne pouvait plus durer, avant d'accepter de garder ses fils jusqu'à lundi, contre la promesse qu'il prendrait le temps de les appeler tous les jours. Il était encore à faire des recherches sur les articles vendus depuis cinq ans, surtout ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas arrêtés, quand Zack, en partant pour rentrer chez lui, lui donna discrètement sa clé des archives.

-Je sais que tu vas rester ici toute la nuit. Ne te fais pas gauler, ou on aura tous les deux des ennuis.

Cloud avait cru qu'il allait pleurer. Ça raccourcissait largement le travail qu'il avait à fournir. Zack lui fit un sourire chaleureux et lui souhaita bon courage. Il attendit dix-huit heures, après qu'un vigile vint le voir en lui demandant pourquoi il était encore là, pour aller dans la salle des archives. Le vigile n'était même plus étonné de le voir là. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'un employé restait la nuit pour travailler parce que le directeur leur donnait des délais impossibles à tenir. Il lui souhaita bon courage et continua sa ronde. Cloud passa une partie de la nuit à récolter les infos nécessaire sur les ventes sur trois dernières années, avant que son téléphone ne sonne et ne lui rappelle qu'il était déjà sept heures du matin. Il remonta à son bureau, posa les dossiers sur le bureau d'à côté et alla aux toilettes. Il se passa un coup sur le visage, urina et se fit le plus grand café qu'il n'ait jamais bu. Il retourna à son bureau et se mit à travailler pour tout mettre en ordre. Il fit deux pauses déjeuners qui durèrent environ quinze minutes chacune et en profita pour appeler ses fils. Le soir, il croisa encore le même vigile, qui salua son assiduité au travail et alla chercher les dossiers concernant les deux années qui manquèrent. Il remonta à son bureau, les posa sur le bureau d'à côté et s'étira. Si tout allait bien, il pourrait passer le dimanche après-midi qui lui restait avec ses enfants. Il se mit au travail, se refit un bon café avant de commencer. Il avait presque fini la synthèse de la quatrième année quand il fut soulevé sans ménagement de son bureau. Il protesta quand on le toucha et il finit au sol. Il releva le visage vers son agresseur et pâlit.

-Tiens donc, fit Crescent en contemplant la clé des archives. Comme ça, Fair t'a donné sa carte d'accès aux archives. Et tu t'es dis qu'un peu d'espionnage industriel arrondirait tes fins de mois...

-Je ne m'en sers pas pour espionner vos chiffres, monsieur !

-C'est ça, oui. Lèves-toi. Viens dans mon bureau.

Cloud pesta et le suivit dans son bureau. D'habitude, un regard vers Zack et il se sentait moins anxieux mais Zack n'était pas là. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et Crescent referma la porte derrière lui. Il contourna son bureau et jeta la clé dessus.

-Alors, quelle mesure je vais bien pouvoir prendre…

-Monsieur…

-Tu seras viré, annonça-t-il sans ménagement. Fair aussi.

Cloud perdit le peu de self-control qui lui restait.

-Vous êtes sérieux ?!

-Bien su…

-Mais merde, t'es vraiment un enfoiré ! C'est toi qui m'as demandé de finir ce putain de dossier avant lundi ! Je n'avais que deux jours ! Tu croyais que j'allais faire comment ?!

-Parle-moi sur un autre ton.

-Je t'emmerde ! Craqua Cloud. Putain, mais tu m'donnes un boulot impossible à faire et tu vas me virer parce que je le fais ?! T'es vraiment un sale con !

Crescent l'attrapa par les épaules.

-Je t'ai dit de me parler sur un autre ton ! Tu n'es qu'un employé et tu n'as pas à me manquer de…

La claque partit toute seule. Cloud avait toujours été quelqu'un de calme, mais cet enfoiré lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

-Va te faire foutre, connard ! Je suis en train de niquer mon week-end avec tes conneries ! Et toi tu te permets…

Crescent le repoussa contre son bureau.

-Parles-moi autrement ! Et si tu n'étais pas si incompétent, tu aurais déjà fini !

-Je ne suis pas incompétent ! Ça fait dix-huit mois que je bosse d'arrache-pied pour toi et j'ai toujours fait ce qu'on m'a dit de faire !

Il essaya de le repousser mais Crescent le maintenait contre son bureau. Cloud continua.

-J'ai passé je ne sais pas combien de nuits au bureau pour essayer de finir dans tes délais impossibles !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Et alors ?! Tu crois pas que j'ai autre chose à faire ?

-Comme aller te soûler au bar avec tous tes abrutis de collègues ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire…

Cloud essaya de lui mettre un coup, mais Crescent lui attrapa la main et la mit au-dessus de sa tête. Cloud essaya de lui mettre un coup de son autre main, mais son directeur l'attrapa également et elle rejoint l'autre au-dessus de sa tête. Cloud s'énerva davantage encore.

-J'aimerais bien rentrer chez toi de temps en temps !

-Pourquoi ? Aller sauter ta petite amie ? Si tu es aussi nul au lit qu'au travail, elle va certainement voir ailleurs.

-Enculé !

Sa rage se décupla et il essaya de se défaire de sa poigne. Crescent eut de plus en plus de mal à le maintenir contre son bureau et il glissa. Son genou atterrit dans les parties génitales de Cloud qui gémit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il ferma immédiatement la bouche et sentit ses joues brûler. Crescent se stoppa aussi et le regarda avec des yeux sombres.

-Ou alors c'est plutôt toi qui n'es pas satisfait par elle.

-Encu…

Mais la main qui massa ses bijoux de famille l'arrêta.

-Réponds.

-J'ai pas… J'ai pas…

Crescent relâcha sa poigne et défit sa braguette.

-C'est ça, hein ?

* * *

Maintenant que la chaleur qui l'avait pris aux tripes était redescendue, il appréhendait mieux ce qu'il venait de faire. Crescent se retira et referma son pantalon. Cloud fit de même et faillit laisser tomber la clé qu'il lui renvoya.

-Rentre chez toi. Tu finiras lundi.

Sans demander son reste, Cloud sortit. Malgré ce que son supérieur lui avait dit, il resta à son bureau et finit son rapport. Il le boucla à dix heures et il rangea tous les dossiers qu'il avait empruntés avant de rentrer. Il passa chez Tifa, mangea avec elle et ses enfants et les ramena chez lui. Ils firent la sieste tous les trois et Cloud eut ses premières heures de sommeil en plus de quarante-huit heures. Après leur sieste, ils allèrent au parc où ses enfants jouèrent. Et alors qu'il regardait ses enfants faire du toboggan, il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit d'avant. Il avait couché avec son patron. Avec son enfoiré de patron. D'accord, il n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un depuis… Depuis qu'Agathe lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait cinq ans d'abstinence à son actif qu'il devait sauter son patron ! Surtout lui ! Sephiroth Crescent était le connard absolu par excellence. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été se mettre dans un merdier pareil… Il n'était pas viré, ce qui tenait du miracle, mais il devait absolument se trouver un autre emploi. Il ne pouvait pas rester là-bas. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que ça recommence.

Ça ne recommencera pas, dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Plus jamais.

C'est ça. Ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois et ça ne recommencerait pas. C'était juste histoire d'évacuer sa propre frustration. Il ne resterait plus jamais aussi tard après ses heures normales. C'est ça. Ça irait. Et si Crescent lui disait quelque chose, il n'avait qu'à le virer. Comme ça il toucherait des indemnités.

C'est ça.

C'était un bon plan.


	3. Chapter 3

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Sephiroth soupira en se servant un énième café. Dans quel merdier il s'était fourré, à coucher avec Strife. Enfin coucher… De son point de vue, ça ressemblait presque à du viol. Strife avait été incapable de se défendre et les forces de l'ordre viendraient l'arrêter dès lundi matin que ça ne l'étonnerait pas plus que ça. Il avala son café. Mais pourquoi il n'avait pas eu plus de contrôle que ça ? C'est vrai que Strife était le genre d'homme qui lui plaisait, d'habitude. Plus petit que lui, plus fin, avec de la hargne dans le regard. Il les avait toujours préféré avec une grande bouche. Et dès que Strife lui avait crié dessus… En temps normal, il aurait appelé la sécurité, l'aurait renvoyé. Mais il avait répondu, et Strife avait surenchéri et lui aussi et…

Il jeta son gobelet vide à la poubelle.

Il devait lui parler et lui présenter ses excuses. Lui dire qu'il ne recommencerait jamais.

C'était un bon plan.

Et quand Strife se présenta à lui lundi matin, avec moins de cernes que samedi soir, sans la police, mais avec un épais dossier à la main, il fut plus que surpris.

-Strife ?

-Le rapport que vous m'avez demandé, monsieur.

Il le posa sur la table. Sans dire un mot, Sephiroth le prit et l'ouvrit.

-Tu n'as mis que les produits qu'on vend depuis cinq ans...

-Partie deux. Les produits qu'on a commencé à commercialiser depuis les cinq dernières années. Et en partie trois, ça concerne tous les produits dont on a arrêté la commercialisation. Monsieur.

Sephiroth n'osa pas le regarder.

-Hum… Bien. Retournes à ton bureau.

Il l'entendit faire demi-tour.

-Et Strife ?

-Oui ?

-Ce qui s'est passé il y a deux nuits, n'escompte pas que ça se reproduise.

-Pff, comme si j'en avais envie.

Surpris, Sephiroth leva les yeux vers lui et le vit refermer la porte de son bureau. Le directeur d'entreprise souffla un coup. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce sale petit morveux lui parle comme ça ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste se taire et faire comme les autres? Et surtout, se demanda-t-il en sentant son pantalon devenir étroit, pourquoi ça l'excitait autant ?

* * *

Il essaya de l'éviter au maximum et y arriva relativement bien. Il ne le regardait plus, lorsqu'il venait amener ses rapports, l'évitait lorsqu'il arrivait le matin avec Zack et lorsqu'il repartait le soir. Après un mois de travail acharné, de nuits trop courtes et de quelques coups d'un soir pas vraiment extraordinaires, il pensait qu'il était passé à autre chose. Mais il se trompait. Et il s'en rendit cruellement compte quand il partit, un vendredi soir.

Il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur à dix-huit heures, avec l'intention de rentrer à son appartement pour dormir après presque une semaine de nuits blanches, grappillant quelques heures de sommeil sur le canapé de son bureau pour terminer une présentation pour un nouveau contrat. Il était presque arrivé à destination quand il entendit du bruit. Normalement, après seize heures, il n'y avait plus grand monde. Et encore moins à dix-huit heures. Il chercha la source du bruit et la trouva. Il restait un employé, dans le noir, éclairé uniquement par la lumière de son écran d'ordinateur. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il dit :

-Strife ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Strife leva les yeux de son écran.

-Hein ?

Sephiroth s'appéta à lui sortir une réflexion acerbe quand il vit le petit blond froncer les sourcils.

-Pourquoi il fait aussi noir ?

-Parce qu'on est en hiver ? Il est dix-huit heures dix.

Strife alluma la lampe de bureau et se frotta les yeux.

-Il est aussi tard ?

Sephiroth posa sa mallette.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais encore là ?

-On m'a demandé de sortir le bilant comptable de l'année dernière.

-Et alors ? Tu n'as qu'à aller aux archives.

-Je n'y ai toujours pas accès.

-Demande sa clé à Fair. Ça ne t'avait pas dérangé la dernière fois.

Strife lui jeta un regard noir.

-La dernière fois, c'est quand vous m'avez demandé l'impossible. Là, j'ai juste à les imprimer.

-C'est pour ça que tu es encore là ? Le nargua-t-il. C'est trop compliqué de trouver le bouton ''imprimer'' ?

-L'imprimante a planté, je suis en train de regarder sur Internet comment la réparer.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire…

-Le temps que l'entreprise de réparation arrive, il sera trop tard, j'ai besoin de ce papier maintenant.

-Attends.

Sephiroth se pencha vers lui, derrière le bureau. Il passa ses bras sur les siens et attrapa la souris. Il fit quelques mouvements de souris et envoya l'impression dans son bureau.

-Voilà.

-Merci.

Il recula. Du moins il aurait dû reculer. Si les cheveux blonds ne sentaient pas aussi bon. Qu'est-ce que mettait ce sale impertinent sur ses cheveux pour que ça sente aussi bon ? Il n'avait probablement pas les moyens d'acheter des produits de luxe, pourtant. Bon Dieu ce que ça sentait bon...

-Hey.

La voix de Strife le ramena sur terre.

-Y'a votre bite collée à mon dos.

-Ne va pas croire que c'est toi qui me fais de l'effet.

-C'est ça, c'est pas moi qui renifle les cheveux des autres.

-Ne sois pas aussi imbus de toi-même.

-Vous êtes en manque à ce point pour avoir la trique juste avec des cheveux ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs, ce petit arrogant ! Avec ses remarques à la con ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de lui en mettre une, juste pour retirer ce sale sourire narquois de son visage ! Mais au lieu de le frapper, il fit quelque chose d'autre. Il se colla davantage à lui.

-Et alors ? Ça t'excite ?

-De me faire tripoter par mon connard de patron ? Non.

Une main à ses bijoux de famille et Sephiroth sut qu'il mentait. Strife se mit à rougir et échappa un petit gémissement.

-C'est ça, oui. Toi aussi, tu es en manque.

-Et alors ? En quoi ça vous concerne ?

-En rien du tout.

* * *

Ils reprirent leurs souffles et encore une fois, Sephiroth s'écarta le premier. Il se réajusta ses vêtements, et retourna dans son bureau récupérer le papier imprimé. Il en profita pour souffler un bon coup en se demandant pourquoi il venait de faire ça. Bon, cette fois au moins, Strife n'avait pas eu l'air forcé. Mais pourquoi il lui avait sauté dessus, comme ça… Encore une fois. S'il n'était même pas foutu de suivre ses propres résolutions… Se ressaisissant, il sortit de son bureau. Lorsqu'il revint, Strife avait disparu. Il posa le papier sur son bureau et s'apprêta à repartir, quand il vit que son employé avait oublié son portable. Un coup d'œil dans son ordinateur, et il trouva son adresse. Il allait lui rendre son téléphone et avoir une discussion avec lui. Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

* * *

Lorsqu'il fut dehors, il alla à sa voiture et entra les données dans le GPS. Il s'apprêta à démarrer quand il entendit des éclats de voix. Il trouva bien vite les responsables. C'était Strife et une femme. Elle descendait de voiture.

-Bon sang ! J'étais inquiète !

-Désolé, j'avais un papier à rendre…

-Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Tu as pensé aux enfants ?!

-Je n'ai pas vu l'heure, d'accord ? J'avais un bilan à imprimer et cette saleté d'imprimante est tombé en panne et j'ai essayé de la réparer.

Sephiroth déglutit. Ainsi donc, Strife avait une famille. Pas que ça lui importe, bien sûr, mais ça voulait dire que lorsqu'il le culbutait, Strife rentrait sagement chez lui après, auprès de sa femme et de ses enfants et jouait les pères modèles. Mais alors pourquoi il venait de coucher avec lui, s'il avait déjà quelqu'un ? Pour essayer d'avoir une promotion ? Pour le faire chanter ?

Il descendit de voiture.

-Strife !

Strife se retourna vers lui et pâlit.

-Mon-Monsieur ?

-Vous avez oublié votre téléphone.

Il lui tendit l'appareil.

-Merci…

-J'ai posé le bilan sur votre bureau, il avait fini d'imprimer.

-D'accord. Merci monsieur.

D'un coup de tête il le salua et il repartit à sa voiture. Il démarra et rentra à son appartement. Chez lui, il se servit un verre de vin. Qu'essayait donc d'accomplir Strife en couchant avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait chercher à obtenir ? Un chantage pour de l'argent ? Une promotion ? Chercher à obtenir ses faveurs pour découvrir ses secrets ? Lui faire un chantage sexuel et aller voir la presse après ? Il lui avait mordu l'épaule lorsqu'il avait joui et il y aurait certainement une marque. Est-ce qu'il allait se servir de cette preuve pour porter plainte contre lui et gagner des millions quand il essayerait d'étouffer le scandale ?

Ce n'était pas le premier à essayer d'obtenir quelque chose de lui, loin de là. Mais d'habitude, Sephiroth ne se laissait pas prendre aussi facilement. Mais Strife avait autre chose. Le répondant qu'il avait quand ils étaient seuls suffisait à lui donner chaud. C'est pour ça qu'il avait cédé. Parce qu'il était seul depuis trop longtemps et que son employé était son genre d'homme. Il devait vraiment sortir et tirer son coup plus souvent.

Il finit son verre. Dès lundi, il mettrait un terme à ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Il ne foutrait pas en l'air son entreprise pour une partie de jambe en l'air. Même si au fond, Strife lui plaisait, avec la situation actuelle, le fait qu'il travaillait pour lui, c'était parfaitement inenvisageable. C'était hors de question qu'il le saborde. Dès lundi, il terminerait ça.

Et il savait parfaitement comment faire.


	4. Chapter 4

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Quand Cloud arriva au travail lundi matin, il sentit son estomac se serrer. Même avant toute cette histoire, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de venir travailler. Il faisait beaucoup trop d'heures pour une paye pas vraiment exceptionnelle, vu le travail qu'il faisait. Nombreuses avaient été les fois où il avait appelé Tifa en catastrophe en lui demandant de garder ses enfants parce qu'il devait rester tard. Ça faisait des mois qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus voir ses enfants grandir. Et si ce qui se passait avec le directeur se reproduisait, parce que vu comme ils s'étaient jeté l'un sur l'autre la dernière fois, ils en avaient clairement envie tous les deux, il devait tout arrêter et partir d'ici. Il ne voulait pas risquer le bien-être de sa famille pour une partie de jambe en l'air.

-Strife, dans mon bureau, raisonna la voix de l'interphone.

Cloud soupira, ayant à peine posé ses affaires. Il retira son manteau et alla dans le bureau de son directeur. Comme il passait par le bureau de Zack pour y aller, il le salua au passage.

-Fais gaffe, dit le brun, il a l'air de mauvais poil.

-Pour changer…

Zack ricana et Cloud entra dans le bureau.

-Oui, monsieur ?

-Je veux le rapport d'expertise sur BabyShoes.

-Euh… D'accord, mais…

-Quoi, tu ne comprends pas ? Rapport. Expertise. BabyShoes.

-Monsieur, je ne crois pas que Higgins ait fini de l'écrire.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème. Va l'aider. Je veux ce rapport avant de soir.

-Euh… Okay…

-Parles-moi sur un autre ton. Dégage, maintenant.

Mais à la place, Cloud ferma la porte.

-Monsieur, j'aurais aimé vous parler de…

Mais Crescent ne le laissa pas finir. Il se leva de son bureau, le saisit par le bras et le jeta dans le bureau de Zack avant de claquer la porte. Zack l'aida à se relever.

-Hey, ça va ?

-C'est quoi son problème à ce gros con ?

-J'en sais rien. Il t'a demandé quoi ?

-Le rapport d'Higgins sur BabyShoes.

Cloud s'alarma de voir le visage de Zack pâlir.

-T'es dans la merde.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est Higgins qui s'est occupé de la transaction avec BabyShoes.

-Je sais.

-Il est tombé malade juste après. Il n'a jamais écrit son rapport.

Cloud déglutit.

-Je fais quoi, alors ?

-Je sais pas. Je sais vraiment pas.

Cloud retourna à son bureau et essaya d'appeler Higgins. Il tomba sur sa femme qui lui rappela trois fois que son mari était malade et qu'il n'était pas approprié pour son entreprise de l'appeler. Il finit par avoir Higgins qui lui donna un accès à son compte où il avait toutes ses notes. En toussant, il lui souhaita bon courage en disant qu'il avait trois semaines de notes.

Il se passa de déjeuner et essaya de terminer son rapport. Il regarda l'heure anxieusement et envoya un message à Tifa en lui demandant de bien vouloir aller chercher ses enfants. À seize heures pétantes, la voix de Crescent retentit :

-Strife ! Dans mon bureau !

Cloud déglutit et ses collègues lui envoyèrent des signes discrets d'encouragement. Comme un condamné sur la potence, il alla dans le bureau du directeur en sentant son estomac se serrer davantage. Crescent ferma la porte et la dernière chose que vit Cloud, c'était le regard d'encouragement teinté de compassion de Zack.

-Où est le rapport que je t'ai demandé ?

-Je l'ai quasiment terminé, monsieur. Il ne reste que…

-Il est seize heures. La journée de travail est donc terminé, et tu n'as pas fini.

-Monsieur, si vous voulez bien m'accorder…

-Tu es viré.

-Hein ?

Cloud tomba des nues.

-Tu es sourd ? Tu es renvoyé.

-Mais… Je vous dis que je l'ai presque fini !

-Tu as dépassé ton délai.

-Qu-Vous vous foutez de moi ?

-Parles-moi sur un autre ton.

-Allez-vous faire enculer, oui ! Vous me demandez l'impossible, Higgins est en arrêt-maladie et je suis sûr que vous le saviez. Je suis en train de faire un rapport sur un dossier que je ne connais pas, sur une transaction qui a durée trois semaines, avec la personne en charge absente, et vous me faites chier parce que je vais avoir un peu de retard ?!

-Je t'ai dit de me parler sur un autre ton !

Cloud souffla. Il repensa à la décision qu'il avait prise la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble.

-Okay, tu sais quoi, connard ? T'as qu'à me virer.

-Ne me tutoies pas, vermine.

-Trou du'c'.

-Pardon ?!

-Quoi, tu me traites comme de la merde et je ne devrais rien dire ? Si tu me vires, je ne suis plus obligé de te faire des courbettes. Enculé.

-Je crois que le seul enculé qu'il y a ici, c'est toi.

Cloud serra les poings.

-Va te faire foutre. Et vu comment tu baises, t'as rien à me dire.

-C'est ça. Moi je ne fais pas des bruits de femme quand je jouis.

-Avec le balai que tu as dans le cul, c'est même un miracle que tu y arrives.

-T'as pensé à vérifier la paternité de tes enfants ? Parce que vu comment _toi_ tu baises, à ta place, je ne serais pas sûr que se soit les miens.

-Hein ?

-Et ta petite femme, comment elle va ? Hein ?

Cloud pâlit.

-Qu-

-Tu lui as expliqué que tu préférais te prendre une queue plutôt que…

Sephiroth ne finit pas sa phrase, Strife sortit du bureau. De là où il était, il entendit Zack demander :

-Cloud ! Ça va ?

-Je me casse.

-Mais… Tu...

Seul le claquement de porte lui répondit. Sephiroth se passa une main sur le visage et Zack débarqua dans son bureau, énervé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ? Demanda le brun.

-Zack, vas-t'en.

-Non, je n'irais nulle part. Écoutes, tu mènes ta vie comme tu veux, mais lâches l'image du gros con avec moi, ça ne prend pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Cloud pour qu'il parte en pleurant ?

-Rien qui ne te concerne.

-Seph, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il m'a manqué de respect. Je l'ai viré.

-C'est ça. Et cette histoire de rapport, alors ? Parce que tu sais qu'Higgins est arrêté encore une semaine. Tu lui as demandé ça parce que tu savais que c'était impossible.

-Il me fallait une excuse pour le virer.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi ?

-Fermes la porte.

-Hein ?

-Fermes la porte.

Zack s'exécuta. Sephiroth se rassit derrière son bureau et Zack s'assit en face de lui.

-Explique-moi.

-J'ai couché avec lui. Je devais m'en débarrasser.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-La frustration.

-Non, pourquoi tu devais… Comment ça, la frustration ?

-Il était tard, ça faisait trop longtemps que j'étais seul, j'étais énervé, voilà.

-Mais… Il était d'accord ?

-J'en sais rien. Pas la première fois, je crois. Mais la deuxième, il l'était.

-Pas la première fois ? Tu l'as pas…

-Je crois que si.

-Tu crois ? T'en es pas sûr ?!

-Je pensais que oui, au début. C'est lui qui m'a frappé le premier. Je l'ai juste maintenu pour éviter de m'en prendre une. Puis une chose en entraînant une autre… Je ne sais pas s'il était consentant au début, parce que je le tenais. Mais il n'a jamais crié pour que j'arrête, il était plutôt enthousiaste. Et la deuxième fois aussi.

-Pourquoi lui ?

-J'en sais rien ! Parce qu'il était là ! Parce que…

-Quoi ?

-C'est mon genre d'homme, d'habitude.

-Cloud ?

-Et alors ?

-Ton genre à toi, c'est les pères de jumeaux célibataires ?

-C'est les…

Sephiroth se redressa.

-Comment ça, célibataire ?

-Comme dans il n'est pas en couple ?

-Vendredi soir, il y a sa femme qui est venue le chercher.

-Elle était comment ?

-Brune. Cheveux longs. Gros seins.

Zack soupira.

-C'est pas sa femme. C'est son amie, Tifa. Écoutes… Cloud… Bon, je ne devrais pas te dire ça, mais sa femme est morte.

-Hein ?

-Ça fait un moment, déjà. De ce que j'en sais, il a couché avec elle, quand ils étaient au lycée. C'était genre, sa meilleure amie, je crois. Et un jour elle s'est pointé en lui annonçant qu'elle était enceinte. Il l'a épousé, il a fait les choses dans l'ordre. Il était même pas amoureux d'elle en plus. La seule fois où ça c'est passé, ils étaient tous les deux bourrés. Elle parce qu'elle avait foiré un examen vital pour son année et lui parce qu'il venait de se faire larguer. Mais il l'a quand même épousé et quand les jumeaux sont nés, elle est décédée. Depuis il se démerde tout seul avec eux.

Sephiroth réalisa l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait fait des réflexions sur sa famille et sa femme juste pour que Cloud le frappe et qu'il est une bonne raison de le renvoyer, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que ça aurait pu le toucher à ce point. Il devait avoir un air qui ne trompait pas parce que Zack écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh non… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?


	5. Chapter 5

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Cloud rentra chez lui, énervé. Frustré. Il attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main et le jeta à travers la pièce en hurlant. Il s'assit contre la porte d'entrée et lâcha les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis qu'il était parti du bureau de Crescent. Il pleura tout son soûl, pendant près d'une demi-heure jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne. C'était Tifa.

''_Cloud ? Tu en as encore pour longtemps_ ?''

-Non, je suis rentré.

''_Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?_''

-…

''_Cloud_ ?''

-Je me suis fait virer.

''_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé_ ?''

-C'est pas la première fois que je me prends la tête avec mon patron, mais là… Il m'a demandé un truc impossible et il m'a viré quand j'ai pas pu le faire.

''_Cloud_…''

-Je trouverais un autre boulot. Je…

Il se remit à pleurer.

''_Tu veux que je garde les enfants cette nuit ? Demanda Tifa d'une voix douce. Histoire que tu te reposes ?_''

-Non, je… J'ai besoin de les voir. J'en suis séparé depuis trop longtemps. Je ne les vois plus jamais.

''_Okay, alors on va venir. On sera là d'ici une demi-heure, ça ira ?_''

-Oui. Merci Tifa.

''_De rien. Remets-toi d'aplomb, okay ? Tu retrouveras un boulot. Tu l'emmerdes ton patron_.''

Il sourit et la remercia. Il prit une douche et essaya de reprendre contenance. Il souffla un bon coup en se disant qu'il trouverait un autre emploi dès le lendemain et alla ouvrir la porte quand on sonna. Il sourit en croyant que c'était ses enfants, mais pas du tout. C'était Crescent. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je suis venu te parler. Je te dérange ?

-C'est ta venue au monde qui me dérange.

-Cloud !

Tifa venait d'arriver, un jumeau dans chaque bras. Ses fils crièrent dès qu'ils le virent et coururent dans ses bras. Cloud les attrapa et les fit entrer. Tifa regarda Crescent avec un air surpris.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Je suis son employeur.

Immédiatement, le visage de Tifa devint fermé.

-Dégagez. Vous croyez que vous en avez pas assez fait ?

-Tifa, tu peux t'occuper des enfants, deux minutes ? Demanda Cloud. Le temps que je le foute dehors.

Si Crescent voulait mettre les choses au claire, ils allaient discuter. Mais pas avant que Cloud lui mette son poing dans la figure.

-Hum. Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin.

-Merci.

Il referma la porte d'entrée. Sur le palier, il regarda son ex-patron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Tu n'es plus viré.

-C'est ça. Pour que tu continues de me pourrir la vie ? Va te faire foutre.

Crescent soupira et pour la première fois, Cloud vit qu'il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Et qu'il avait un hématome sur la joue qu'il n'avait pas quand il était parti.

-C'est Zack qui m'a fait ça, expliqua Crescent. Il m'a demandé des explications et quand je lui ai donné… Bref, il m'a fait comprendre que je suis allé trop loin. Je m'en excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de ta femme. J'ignorais ce qui s'était passé. Je croyais que tu geignais parce que tu ne pouvais pas aller boire un coup en ville avec les autres à cause de ce que je te demandais. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des enfants. Et encore moins que tu t'en occupais seul.

-Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais cassé les couilles pour aller me soûler ?

-Je sais que ça t'arrive de sortir avec Zack. Et tu n'aurais pas été le premier.

-Zack, je le vois surtout le week-end, rarement en semaine.

-Il me l'a expliqué, aussi. Et j'ai vu ton rapport sur BabyShoes.

-J'avais pas fini.

-Peu importe. Du peu que j'en ai vu, c'est excellent. Je ne pensais pas que tu essayerais de relever l'exploit.

-Ah, parce que tu savais bien que c'était impossible.

-Je t'ai demandé ça parce que je voulais avoir une bonne raison de te virer.

-T'es vraiment un enfoiré.

-Je sais. Écoutes, ce qui s'est passé entre nous…

-Je sais. Je voulais t'en parler, ce matin.

-J'ai cru que tu avais couché avec moi pour monter en grade.

-Hein ?

Crescent s'assit sur les marches devant la porte d'entrée.

-Tu ne serais pas le premier à essayer. Mais tu serais le premier à réussir.

Cloud s'assit à côté de lui.

-T'as vraiment cru…

-Je t'ai vu avec une femme et elle parlait d'enfant. J'ai cru que c'était ta femme et que tu couchais avec moi juste pour avoir quelque chose contre moi. Tu m'accuserais de viol, ou de harcèlement, ou que tu irais voir la presse…

Cloud siffla.

-Wow. Zack m'a dit que tu étais parano, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point-là. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de viol ?

-La première fois qu'on a couché ensemble, tu n'étais pas vraiment consentant.

-D'où tu tiens ça ?

-Je te tenais. Tu n'as pas eu d'autres choix que de subir…

-Et tu crois que je n'aurais pas été capable de me défendre ? Je te rappelle que j'avais un genou au niveau de tes couilles. Et même si ça me fait mal rien que d'y penser, un coup bien placé et je filais.

-Tu… Tu voulais ce qui s'est passé ?

Cloud soupira.

-J'en sais rien. J'étais frustré… Tu avais raison, l'autre fois, je suis en manque. Je n'ai pas de vie sociale, entre le boulot et mes enfants. Disons que j'ai saisis une opportunité. Mais pas pour profiter de toi ou quoi. Ça n'aurait pas été toi, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu aurais vraiment couché avec n'importe qui ?

-Pas vraiment n'importe qui, mais… Par exemple, Tony, de la compta, lui je me le serais bien fait.

-Pff.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'aime pas Anthony. Il est trop arrogant, trop sûr de lui.

-Il est bien foutu.

-Ouais, si tu aimes les malabars d'un mètre quatre-vingts.

Cloud le regarda sans parler.

-Quoi ?

-Tu t'es vu ? Tu mesures combien ?

-Un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq.

-C'est quoi ton genre, alors, si tu n'aimes pas les grands musclés ?

-Plus petit que moi. Plus fins aussi. Avec une grande gueule, généralement.

Cloud rigola.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. Si je pensais qu'un jour je parlerais de mon genre de mec avec toi…

Crescent rigola.

-J'aurais bien rigolé, aussi.

Il se leva.

-Je te vois demain au bureau alors ?

Cloud se leva à son tour.

-Je viendrais. Mais je t'apporterais ma démission.

Crescent eut l'air surpris.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je ne vois plus mes enfants, je ne les vois pas grandir, je bosse beaucoup trop pour la paye que je me fais.

-Tu n'as qu'à partir à l'heure.

-C'est ça. Avec tout le boulot que tu me demandes ? C'est impossible.

-S'il n'y a que ça, je ne te demanderais plus de tâches impossibles.

-Hum… On verra. Si ça se passe bien, je resterais. Mais au moindre faut pas de ta part, je me casse.

-Va pour ça.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

-Bon dieu, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je négocierais pour qu'un employé reste, soupira Crescent en souriant.

Cloud sourit et le charia.

-Tu sais que tu as besoin de moi.

-Il est vrai que j'en connais pas beaucoup qui aurait réussi à écrire un rapport sur trois semaines de notes avec le référant en arrêt-maladie.

-Je suis indispensable, je sais.

-Arrête de te croire parfait en tout, Strife.

-Quoi ? C'est toi qui viens de le dire. Je suis doué.

-T'es qu'un sale petit con arrogant, tu le sais ? Demanda Crescent en souriant.

Cloud se rapprocha de lui avec un sourire narquois.

-Et toi un crevard de premier ordre. On est fait pour s'entendre.

Crescent rigola. Il écarta quelques mèches du visage de Cloud.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale con.

-Toi aussi.

Cloud dégluti en réalisant à quel point il était proche du visage du directeur. Crescent sembla le remarquer, lui aussi, puisqu'il s'arrêta de sourire.

-Et tu ne m'attires pas du tout.

-Toi non plus.

-Tant mieux.

Sur ces deux mots, Crescent l'embrassa. Sans réfléchir, Cloud s'accrocha à ses épaules et sentit une paire de bras l'enlacer. Crescent appuya une main contre son dos pour le rapprocher de lui et l'autre dans ses cheveux alors que Cloud avait agrippé ses épaules.

-Papa ?

Soudain, il revint sur terre. Il s'écarta de son patron juste à temps quand son fils ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-Y'a Tifa qui veut savoir ce que tu fais ? Et ce que tu veux manger ce soir.

-Okay ! Dis-lui que j'arrive ! Merci, Sora.

Son fils referma la porte d'entrée et ils l'entendirent parler à Tifa. Cloud regarda Crescent.

-Je… Faut que je rentre… Euh.

-Oui, je comprends. À demain.

-Ouais ! Ouais, à d'main.

Sans se retourner, Cloud entra dans la maison et referma prestement la porte. Il s'était passé quoi, là ?


	6. Chapter 6

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Dans sa voiture, Sephiroth essaya de reprendre son souffle. S'il n'était pas foutu de suivre ses convictions, aussi… Pourquoi il avait embrassé Cloud ? Il passait un bon moment avec lui, à parler de tout et de rien. Zack lui avait dit qu'il avait merdé à se comporter comme ça avec lui, que Cloud était d'un naturel gentil et pas le genre à lui faire un coup fourré. Et qu'il avait été con de le traiter comme ça parce qu'il aurait été un ami formidable. Et Dieu sait qu'il avait besoin d'ami.

Quand il était venu le voir, ce soir, c'était pour lui présenter ses excuses et essayer de faire la paix. De lui faire comprendre pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Et Cloud s'était montré compréhensif. Ils avaient même rigolé ! Mais il avait fallu qu'il foute tout en l'air et qu'il l'embrasse ! Encore !

Frustré et énervé contre lui-même, il démarra en trombe et conduit jusqu'à son appartement. Il s'écroula sur son canapé en soupira et pestant contre lui-même. Il sortit de sa liste d'insultes mentales contre sa personne quand il reçut un message de Zack.

''_Hey, y'a Cloud qui veut ton numéro, je lui donne_ ?''

''_Oui_''

Pourquoi Cloud voulait son numéro ? Pour quelles raisons ? Il n'avait déjà pas assez à faire avec sa vie sans avoir besoin de rajouter un directeur d'entreprise avec des problèmes de comportement en plus. Cependant, Cloud lui envoya un message.

''_Monsieur Crescent_ ?''

''_Tu peux m'appeler Sephiroth, tu sais_''

''_Désolé. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais te voir, demain, au boulot_''

''_Oui, bien sûr. À quel sujet?''_

_ ''Ce qui se passe entre nous. J'aimerais bien qu'on en parle sérieusement''_

_ ''Je comprends. Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée de se voir au travail''_

_ ''Pourquoi ?''_

_ ''Parce qu'à chaque fois, ça finit en partie de jambe en l'air''_

_ ''C'est vrai :) On peut en parler maintenant, alors ?''_

_ ''Si tu veux''_

_ ''On en est où, toi et moi ? Parce que je ne sais pas si tu veux m'égorger ou me sauter, quand tu me vois''_

_ ''Probablement les deux en même temps''_

_ ''XD''_

_ '':) Cela dit, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée qu'on continue de se voir, toi et moi''_

_ ''Je comprends''_

_ ''Ça perturbe notre travail. Et je pense que tu as autre chose à faire''_

_ ''Donc on arrête ? Plus de baises au travail''_

_ ''Ça serait mieux, je pense''_

_ ''Je suis d'accord''_

Sephiroth avait envie de hurler. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui disait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, que ce qui se passait avec Cloud ne pouvait pas continuer. Que ce n'était pas sain. Mais une autre partie, sûrement celle qui contrôlait sa libido, lui faisait sentir à quel point il avait envie de continuer avec Cloud. Qu'il vienne lui apporter un dossier pour ensuite le baiser sur son bureau. L'enlacer alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui…

_ ''Je peux suggérer quelque chose ?''_

_ ''Oui''_

_ ''On est pas au travail, là''_

Sephiroth sourit.

_ ''Tu portes quoi, là tout de suite ?''_

Quand Cloud ne répondit pas, Sephiroth se servit un autre verre, grognon. Cloud lui faisait du rentre-dedans et là il ne lui répondait plus ? Pour qui se prenait ce sale petit…

_ ''Désolé, je couchais mes fils''_

-Je suis qu'un abruti, murmura Sephiroth pour lui-même.

_ ''Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas''_

_ ''Et pour te répondre, je suis toujours en tenue de boulot''_

_ ''Tu n'as pas de pyjama ?''_

_ ''J'ai pas eu le temps de le mettre. Tu portes quoi, toi ?''_

_ ''Pareil, toujours en costume''_

_ ''Ça y est, je suis en pyjama''_

_ ''Il est comment ?''_

_ ''Pantalons de jogging et vieux T-Shirt. Rien de bien passionnant.''_

_ ''Je ne dirais pas ça…''_

_ ''Mets-toi en pyjama, toi aussi''_

_ ''Ça va être compliqué, je dors nu''_

_ ''Sérieux ?''_

_ ''Oui. Pourquoi ?''_

_ ''Donc quand tu enlèveras ton costume, tu seras prêt pour aller dormir''_

_ ''Faudra que je prenne une douche, avant. J'en ai bien besoin''_

_ ''Ça transpire tant que ça, un directeur ?''_

_ ''Ce n'est pas tellement pour la transpiration, plutôt pour mon érection''_

_ ''Sephiroth?''_

_ ''Oui ?''_

_ ''Tu dis tout ça juste pour m'exciter ?''_

_ ''Non, c'est parce que c'est la vérité.''_

Il attendit un peu et envoya :

_ ''Ça marche ?''_

_ ''Disons que je suis content que mes fils dorment''_

_ ''Je crois que j'aurais dû rester chez toi''_

_ ''Parce que ?''_

_ ''J'aurais été sur place pour te baiser''_

_ ''Et Tifa t'aurait arraché la tête''_

_ ''J'ai bien remarqué qu'elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup. Tu te masturbes ?''_

_ ''Et toi ?''_

_ ''Non.''_

_ ''Moi non plus.''_

_ ''Tu mens.''_

_ ''Bien sûr que je mens''_

_ ''Moi aussi''_

_ ''J'ai envie de te voir''_

_ ''Attends''_

** Photo envoyée**

_ ''Tu viens de m'envoyer une photo de ta bite ?!''_

_ ''C'est toi qui as dit que tu voulais me voir''_

_ ''Hum… Et c'est normal que je te rende la pareille''_

** Photo reçue**

_ ''Permets moi d'être en désaccord sur ce que tu as dit précédemment.''_

_ ''Comment ça ?''_

_ ''Ton pyjama est particulièrement intéressant''_

_ ''Pas spécialement, non''_

_ ''Pour moi si. Surtout ce qu'i l'intérieur''_

_ ''Je vais pas tarder à jouir''_

_ ''Tu penses à moi ?''_

_ ''Bien sûr à qui d'autre ?''_

_ ''Je pense à toi. Ce que j'ai envie d'être avec toi''_

_ ''Sephiroth j'ai joui''_

_ ''Presque. C'est bon, moi aussi''_

_ ''Ça va être dur de ne pas se voir au travail''_

_ ''Si on se voit, on va passer la journée à baiser''_

_ ''C'est pas faux''_

_ ''Tu veux me rejoindre demain pendant la pause déjeuné ?''_

_ ''On ne devait pas arrêter de se voir ?''_

_ ''Si. Tiens-toi en à ça''_

_ ''Tu veux me voir''_

_ ''J'en meurs d'envie. Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée''_

_ ''Je viendrais te voir, demain, pendant la pause''_

_ ''Cloud, non''_

_ ''On s'en fout, c'est pendant la pause. Personne n'en saura rien. Et après on reprendra le travail comme si de rien était''_

_ ''Cloud ?''_

_ ''Quoi ?''_

_ ''Je devrais te dire non''_

_ ''Tu sais que je m'en fous de ton avis ?''_

_ ''Je sais. Tu as du lubrifiant, chez toi ?''_

_ ''Cinq ans d'abstinence. Même mes capotes sont périmées''_

_ ''J'en ramène demain''_

_ '':) ''_

_ ''À demain''_

_ ''Oui''_

_ ''Cloud ?''_

_ ''Oui ?''_

_ ''Je suis encore dur''_

_ ''Moi aussi''_

_ ''On s'appelle ?''_

_ ''Vas-y:)''_


	7. Chapter 7

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Le lendemain, dès qu'arriva midi, l'open-space où Cloud travaillait se vida rapidement. Il fit semblant d'être absorbé par le dossier qu'il étudiait quand Zack vint le voir.

-On va manger, mec ?

-J'ai trop de boulot, désolé. Je dois finir ça avant ce soir, donc…

Le brun soupira et s'assit sur son bureau.

-Écoutes, c'est pas bon de sauter des repas.

Cloud soupira.

-Oui, Maman, merci.

-Sérieux, mec. Je trouve que tu bosses un peu trop.

Cloud haussa les épaules.

-On doit tous mériter notre salaire, non ?

-Oui mais même.

Zack regarda autour de lui et baissa la voix.

-Écoutes, Sephiroth m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Il m'a dit qu'il allait venir te voir, hier soir. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé de baisser ta charge de travail ? Parce que tu en fais clairement trop.

Cloud sentit la température de son corps augmenter et pria pour que ça ne se voit pas. Il avait demandé beaucoup de choses au directeur, la nuit dernière, mais aucune ne concernait le travail…

Puis une idée germa dans son esprit.

-Tu sais quoi ?

Cloud se leva

-Tu as raison. Je vais aller le voir pour lui demander.

Il rangea le dossier sur lequel il travaillait et regarda Zack.

-Je te rejoins en bas quand j'ai terminé ?

-Pas de soucis. Tu veux de l'aide pour le convaincre ?

Cloud sentit sa poche vibrer. Sephiroth se demandait certainement ce qu'il faisait.

-Non, ça va aller. Va déjeuner, j'arrive dès que j'ai fini.

Zack le regarda partir vers le bureau de Sephiroth et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en soupirant.

Lorsque Cloud entra dans le bureau de Sephiroth, celui-ci le rendit immobile d'un geste de la main, les yeux rivés sur son écran. Puis il finit par baisser la main et dit :

-C'est bon, Zack est parti.

Cloud marcha vite vers son bureau.

-J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je dois le rejoindre pour manger, après.

Il jeta son dossier sur son bureau et défit sa cravate. Sephiroth le regarda faire avec un sourire narquois.

-On est impatient, Strife ?

-Genre.

Cloud s'assit sur ses genoux et frotta son entrejambe à celle particulièrement tendue du directeur, lui arrachant un grognement.

-Comme si toi tu ne l'étais pas.

-Ta gueule Strife.

Cloud sourit et lui défit sa cravate.

* * *

-Faut que j'redescende… Zack va m'attendre.

-Hum…

-Seph…

En soupirant, le directeur s'écarta de lui. Il se rassit sur sa chaise.

-Tu reviens demain? Demanda-t-il.

-Oh ça, tu peux compter sur moi, dit Cloud avec un peu trop d'empressement.

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi?

-Tu m'as l'air bien pressé de revenir.

-Si tu me baises comme ça a chaque fois, je reviendrai tous les jours.

Sephiroth referma son pantalon correctement.

-Cloud, quand on a parlé de se voir au bureau, hier soir, ce n'était pas pour te proposer d'entamer une relation avec moi…

Cloud ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder, immobile.

-On me dit souvent que je suis cru dans mes mots, alors tu me passeras ma façon de parler, mais je ne cherche certainement pas de relation. Juste à me vider les couilles de temps en temps. Alors si tu crois que je vais…

Mais il fut coupé par Cloud qui explosait de rire.

-Excuses-moi. Je ne cherche pas à avoir de relation avec toi non plus. Je te rappelle que jusqu'à hier encore, je te détestais. C'est juste que…

Il soupira et s'assit sur son bureau.

-Me faire tirer une fois de temps en temps, ça me fait du bien. Et si toi et moi, on ne fait que ça, s'envoyer en l'air sans conséquence, ça m'arrange. Parce que je n'ai pas à me prendre la tête avec une relation. Élever mes fils est déjà suffisamment compliqué comme ça sans que je doive m'emmerder avec une relation.

Sephiroth soupira et sourit.

-Tant mieux.

Cloud se rhabilla et lui tendit sa cravate.

-On se voit demain, alors?

Sephiroth sourit.

-À demain.

* * *

Après s'être retenue toute la journée de le faire, le soir, alors qu'il était nu dans son lit, Sephiroth fini par envoyer un message à Cloud.

_ ''Alors?''_

_ ''Alors quoi?''_

_ ''Combien de temps as-tu gardé ma semence en toi?''_

_ ''Je viens juste de l'enlever...''_

_ ''Et c'était agréable ?''_

_ ''Putain oui. Ça fait de bien de sentir la sensation de mettre fais prendre. Ça faisait tellement longtemps.''_

_ ''La dernière fois c'était vendredi.''_

_ ''Non, c'est pas ça. Avant toi ça faisait cinq ans que je n'ai couché avec personne''_

_ ''Même pas une fois?''_

_ ''J'ai des enfants. Et même avant, ma compagne, je lui ai promis d'être là pour elle. J'angoissais tellement que je ne suis même jamais aller en boîte essayé de me trouver un plan d'une nuit.''_

_ ''Zack m'a dit qu'a l'origine, ce n'était même pas ta petite amie''_

_ ''Non, c'était ma meilleure amie. On a bu ensemble un soir, elle avait raté un examen et je venais de me faire larguer par mon copain de l'époque. On s'est réveillé le lendemain dans le même lit et quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte pas longtemps après, j'ai pris mes responsabilités.''_

_ ''Elle te manque ?''_

_ ''Oui. Même si je ne voulais pas d'enfant, à l'époque, c'était ma meilleure amie. C'est a elle que j'ai en premier que j'étais gay, c'est elle qui me consolait quand je me faisais larguer. Elle à toujours été là pour moi. Et quand ils m'ont annoncés qu'elle était morte en couche, même si je ne me voyais pas père de famille, que j'angoissais à l'idée de m'occuper d'enfants à mon âge, je ne l'avais plus elle pour m'épauler. Ça a été horrible.''_

_ ''Je suis désolé que ça te soit arrivé''_

_ ''Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Aujourd'hui je suis content d'avoir eut mes enfants, même si Agathe me manque beaucoup.''_

_ ''Je peux comprendre''_

_ ''C'est vrai ?''_

_ ''En réalité, non pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ami et aucun d'eux n'est mort. Mais je compatis. Si j'avais dû en perdre un, je pense que ça m'aurait affecté, moi aussi.''_

_ ''Ça t'ennuie si on parle d'autre chose ? C'est entrain de me coller le cafard, d'y penser.''_

_ ''Non, pas du tout. Tu veux parler de quoi ?''_

_ ''Je ne sais pas. ''_

_ ''Comment vont tes fesses ?''_

_ ''Elles se portent à merveilles, merci:)''_

_ ''Elles sont prêtes à recommencer demain ?''_

_ ''Elles n'attendent que ça:)''_

_ '':) Je devrais penser à prendre une deuxième chemise demain.''_

_ ''J'ai sali celle d'aujourd'hui ?''_

_ ''Oui. J'ai dû rester en veste de costume toute la journée pour cacher la tache. ''_

_ ''Désolé''_

_ ''Ce n'est pas grave, ça m'a juste rappelé que je me suis taper une bonne baise pendant la pause déjeuner''_

_ ''M'en parle pas, j'ai cru que tout le monde allait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé toute l'après-midi.''_

_ ''Pourquoi ?''_

_ ''J'avais l'impression que tout le monde me voyait bouger sur mon siège''_

_ ''Je t'ai fait mal ?''_

_ ''Non, c'est pas ça, j'essayais de trouver la meilleure position pour pas que ça coule. J'ai balisé toute la journée.''_

_ ''Alors je pense, aussi agréable que ça le soit, que je ne devrais plus jouir à l'intérieur.''_

_ ''Je pense aussi. C'est dommage, j'aime bien la sensation. ''_

_ ''Après je peux peut-être suggéré quelque chose ?''_

_ ''Quoi ?''_

_ ''Tu as entendu parler des plugs-anal ?''_

_ ''Je ne vais pas en porter un au bureau.''_

_ ''Je ne fais que suggéré.''_

_ ''Tout le monde va s'en rendre compte !''_

_ ''Pas forcément, s'il est bien installé, il n'y a que toi qui va le sentir. Et tu seras déjà préparé pour lorsque tu viendras dans mon bureau.''_

_ ''C'est vrai… Mais je n'y connais rien, je suis censé prendre quel taille ?''_

_ ''Je m'occuperais d'en commander un''_

_ ''Hey, tu ne vas pas me prendre un de ses trucs vibrants qui se déclenche à distance, hein ?''_

_ ''Non. Aussi aguicheuse que soit l'idée, je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit le remarque.''_

_ ''Merci. Je ne te raconte pas la honte.''_

_ ''Je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a que moi qui te l'enlèverais et qui te le remettrais.''_

_ ''Je ne suis pas obligé de dormir avec ?''_

_ ''Non, tu n'auras qu'à le retirer le soir, avant de prendre ta douche. Et tu le remets le lendemain, avant de venir. ''_

_ ''Okay.''_

_ ''Comme ça, tu seras parfaitement étiré quand je te prendrais''_

_ ''C'est vrai que si ça peut nous faire gagner du temps… ''_

_ ''Cloud ?''_

_ ''Quoi ?''_

_ ''J'ai envie de toi''_

_ ''Tu veux qu'on s'appelle ?''_

_ ''Je veux bien. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais attendre demain''_

_ '';) Appelle-moi''_


	8. Chapter 8

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Après plusieurs semaines de rencontre sulfureuses dans son bureau, Sephiroth avait arrêté d'envisager de cesser de voir Cloud. C'était juste impossible. Parce que contre toute attente, ça fonctionnait. Cloud le rejoignait à midi et après une partie de jambes en l'air plus ou moins rapide, ils mangeaient un sandwich et retournaient à leur occupation. Le plus dur avait été de berner Zack. Il avait fallu beaucoup d'argumentations de Cloud pour que le brun arrête de penser que le directeur le molestait à l'abri des regards. Ils attendaient qu'il parte déjeuner pour se retrouver et vérifiait qu'il n'était pas là quand Cloud partait.

Sephiroth avait aussi arrêté de demander l'impossible à Cloud et lui avait fait une clé des archives avec quelques mois d'avance quand il lui demandait des vieux dossiers. Il insistait pour qu'il parte à l'heure tous les soirs et ne se privait pas pour lui passer une soufflante dans son bureau quand Cloud partait avec cinq minutes de retard. Ça avait même agréablement surpris Zack qui était venu lui en parler, quand Cloud venait de retraverser son bureau en pestant contre leur employeur.

-Pourquoi Cloud fait la gueule ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-C'est la troisième fois qu'il ne part pas à l'heure, cette semaine, répondit-il d'une voix monocorde en ne levant pas les yeux des documents qu'ils signaient.

-Il part en avance ?

-Non, il part en retard. Je lui ai dit de partir à l'heure, mais monsieur a protesté sous prétexte qu'il n'avait que des papiers à photocopier.

-Depuis quand tu fais la morale aux gens pour qu'ils partent à l'heure ?

-Depuis deux semaines, visiblement.

Il leva les yeux de ses papiers.

-Autre chose ?

Zack ferma la porte.

-Par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois…

-À quel sujet ?

-Que vous couchiez ensemble.

-Eh bien ?

-Ça en est où ?

Sephiroth replongea le nez dans ses papiers en faisant semblant d'y être absorbé.

-Nulle part. Pourquoi ?

Zack s'assit sur son bureau.

-Tu sais que tu mens très mal.

-Je n'en serais pas où j'en suis aujourd'hui si je ne savais pas mentir, merci bien.

-Seph, dis-moi la vérité.

-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça.

-Dis-moi la vérité.

-Il ne se passe rien, Zack.

-C'est ça. C'est pour ça que tous les midis, tu insistes pour que j'aille manger, alors que tu t'en foutais jusqu'à présent.

-Je suis plus social. C'est toi qui me l'as demandé.

-Nan, j't'ai juste demandé d'aller t'excuser auprès de Cloud.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait. Maintenant pour éviter ce genre de désagrément, j'essaye d'être plus convivial. Tu me le reproches ?

Zack se leva.

-Nope. Mais je ne te crois toujours pas. Je finirais bien par savoir.

-C'est ça.

Zack sortit. Sephiroth replongea dans ses dossiers en essayant d'oublier son assistant. Il ignora combien de temps il s'était écoulé, mais à un moment, Zack revint dans son bureau, son sac de travail sur l'épaule.

-Sephiroth, j'y vais.

-Très bien.

-Ah, et tu veux peut-être récupérer ton portable, aussi.

Sephiroth releva les yeux vers lui, surpris. Le grand sourire de Zack ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il savait. Il posa son téléphone devant lui.

-Zackary…

-Relaxes, Max. Tranquille. Cloud c'est mon pote, je ne dirais rien. Je ne pensais juste pas qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi… Chaud bouillant par texto.

Sephiroth se passa une main sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as lu ?

-À peu près tout, je crois.

Il s'assit en face de lui.

-Donc, j'avais raison. Tu continues de coucher avec lui.

-C'est… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, d'accord ?

-Oh, et qu'est-ce que je crois, d'après toi ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Tu crois quoi ?

Zack prit un instant pour réfléchir.

-Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu lui faisais un chantage de merde, genre, _couches avec moi ou je te vire_, mais quand j'ai remarqué qu'il avait l'air joyeux l'après-midi, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions.

Sephiroth soupira.

-Tu peux garder ça pour toi ?

-À condition que tu me dises tout.

Sephiroth referma son dossier.

-Le soir où on s'est engueulé, quand il est parti en pleurant, je suis allé chez lui pour m'excuser. Et il s'est avéré qu'il n'était pas aussi… C'est quelqu'un d'intéressant. Je comptais en rester là, mais on s'est embrassé et… Tu lui as donné mon numéro et on a commencé à discuter. Et à se voir pendant la pause déjeuner. Voilà.

-Et alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Vous en êtes où ?

-Comment ça ?

-Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Zack… On n'est pas des collégiens.

-C'est une réflexion tout à fait logique. Est-ce que vous vous voyez en dehors du travail ? Genre au restau, ou chez lui…

-Non. C'est juste… On ne va pas se marier ! C'est juste qu'il n'a personne, je n'ai personne, on relâche la pression. C'est mon genre d'homme et je suis le sien. Ça s'arrête là.

-Ça s'arrête là ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas plus ? Je veux dire, Cloud est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, il te tient tête et tu aimes ça. Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas d'avoir plus, avec lui ?

-Zack, je n'ai pas besoin de plus, d'accord ? Je suis parfaitement heureux comme je suis. Je fais un métier que j'aime, dans lequel je réussis très bien, je n'ai pas d'attache et j'ai quelqu'un pour me vider les couilles. Pourquoi je voudrais autre chose ?

Zack fronça les sourcils.

-Cloud n'est pas un jouet.

-Arrêtes. Il pense la même chose de moi, on en parlait encore à midi. Il est beaucoup trop occupé avec ses fils et son travail pour envisager une relation. Je le baise sans conséquence, et il est parfaitement heureux comme ça.

-Seph…

-Zack, on a un arrangement qui nous convient. Je n'ai pas envie de le changer, Cloud non plus. Pourquoi tu t'en mêles ?

-Ce n'est pas sain. Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il voudrait peut-être autre chose ?

-C'est nous que ça regarde. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Sephiroth se leva.

-J'aimerais rentrer chez moi. Et tu devrais faire pareil.

* * *

Arrivé chez lui, il continuait de pester contre Zack. Pourquoi il se permettait de faire des réflexions sur sa relation avec Cloud. Ce n'est pas lui qu'il baisait, alors en quoi ça le regardait ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire si ça n'était pas sain ? Avec le train de vie qu'il menait, Sephiroth savait qu'il n'aurait jamais de vie de famille et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Surtout quand il repensait aux exemples de vie de famille qu'il avait autour de lui. Il était quasiment marié à son travail de toute façon. Et Cloud était content aussi, comme ça. À moins qu'il ne le soit pas vraiment ?

Les paroles de Zack tournaient en boucle et Sephiroth prit son téléphone. Et si Cloud mentait quand il disait qu'il ne voulait pas plus ? Ou, comme l'avait suggéré Zack, ne disait rien par peur de perdre son emploi ? Il lui avait bien spécifié, pourtant, qu'il était prêt à démissionner, s'il déconnait encore une fois, mais est-ce que ça n'avait pas été que des mots en l'air ? Il avait une famille à nourrir, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son emploi comme ça.

Il essaya d'appeler Cloud, qui rejeta l'appel presque aussitôt.

_ ''Je ne peux pas parler, pour l'instant''_

_ ''Un problème ?''_

_ ''J'ai mes fils avec moi. On fait la cuisine. Je ne peux pas les laisser sans surveillance''_

_ ''Je comprends''_

_ ''Pourquoi tu m'appelais ?''_

_ ''Je devais te parler de quelque chose d'important''_

_ ''De quoi, au juste ?''_

_ ''Ce serait mieux que je t'en parle de vive voix.''_

_ ''Là, tout de suite, ça va être compliqué. Tu peux attendre que j'ai couché mes enfants ?''_

_ ''Je peux passer, si tu veux''_

Il jura. Pourquoi venait-il d'envoyer ça ? Il ne venait pas juste de se dire qu'il n'irait jamais chez lui ?

_ ''Si tu veux. T'auras qu'à manger avec nous. Je les coucherais et on discutera après. Et je sais que c'est pas trop dans nos habitudes, mais tu pourrais rester dormir''_

Et voilà le genre d'attachement qu'il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans le foyer du blond, s'attacher à lui et à ses fils. Il ne voulait pas de relation.

_ ''Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée''_

_ ''Qu'est-ce qui n'en est pas une ?''_

_ ''Je ne veux pas rencontrer tes fils. Je ne veux pas rester dormir avec toi''_

_ ''Attends''._

Sephiroth soupira, sentant la crise venir. Quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone s'alluma. Cloud l'appelait.

-Allô ?

_ ''Al- Non, arrêtes Sora ! On ne joue pas avec la nourriture ! Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Roxas. Continuez, et ce sera brocolis, ce soir ! Bien. C'est des boulettes de viande, pas de la pâte à modeler, d'accord ? Je suis au téléphone, je reviens, vous êtes sage, okay ?''_

Derrière, deux petites voix murmurèrent un ''oui papa'' à l'unisson.

_ ''Excuses-moi.''_

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

_ ''J'ai trois secondes à t'accorder. Je ne veux pas que tu rencontres mes fils pour que… Sora, je te vois ! Je suis au téléphone ! Avec quelqu'un du travail. Retournes dans la cuisine. Excuses-moi. Je ne compte pas te présenter à mes enfants. Juste que tu viennes à la maison, comme ça tu me dis ce que tu as à me dire, on mange, je couche mes enfants, on se paye une petite partie de jambe en l'air et tu repars.''_

-Tu as dit que tu voulais dormir avec moi.

''_Non, c'était… C'était juste un nom de code_''

Il entendit Cloud soupirer.

''_Écoutes, toi et moi, on prend du bon temps, et c'est super. Mais je ne vais pas te présenter à mes enfants pour si peu. Parce que le jour où ça sera fini, je leur dirais quoi ? Désolé, le monsieur qui venait à la maison ne reviendra plus parce que papa a changé de travail ? Je ne leur présenterais personne avant d'être dans une relation stable_.''

Sephiroth soupira et rigola.

''_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_''

-C'est cet abruti de Zack. Il m'a volé mon téléphone et il a vu les messages qu'on s'envoyait. Il m'a fait tout un laïus sur le fait que ce qu'on faisait, toi et moi, ça n'était pas sain, et que tu voudrais peut-être plus.

''_Je suis parfaitement heureux avec ce que j'ai, et… Roxas ! Si, je t'ai vu ! Je ne veux pas le savoir_ !''

Cloud soupira.

-Un problème ?

''_Ils sont intenables, ce soir… T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas passer ? Histoire de leur foutre les jetons ? Avec ta dégaine de super-méchant, je suis sûr que ça passerait_.''

-Ma dégaine de super-méchant ?

''_Mec, tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ? T'as totalement une dégaine de méchant. En plus tu ne souris jamais_…''

-…

''_Désolé, je crois… Faut que j'arrête de regarder la télé avec mes fils_… ''

Sephiroth rigola.

-À la base je t'appelais pour savoir ce que tu pensais de notre arrangement. Savoir si tu voulais plus ou si ça te suffisait. Mais je suis rassuré.

''_Tu avais peur_ ?''

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'attaches à moi. Et je ne veux pas m'attacher à toi. Je suis satisfait avec notre arrangement et je n'ai pas envie que ça change.

''_Moi non plus. Je te garde une assiette _?''

-Je veux bien. Laisse-moi le temps de prendre une douche et j'arrive.


	9. Chapter 9

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Il arriva chez les Strife quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, fraîchement lavé, en costume de travail. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tenu à remettre un costume, mais il s'était dit que c'était probablement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à porter. Il n'était pas homme à passer son temps devant un miroir en se demandant ce qu'il devait mettre, mais cette fois, c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait fini par décider de mettre un costume, pour ne pas apparaître décontracté. Pour ne pas que Cloud pense qu'il était à l'aise à l'idée de venir chez lui.

Mais dès que Cloud le fit entrer, il sut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il se démarquait complètement. La maison du blond n'était pas bien grande, peut-être même plus petite que son appartement et était pleine à craquer. Dans le salon, le canapé avait le dossier couvert de vêtements, la table basse était décorée de feuilles et de crayons. Il y avait des sacs d'écoles qui pendaient à la rambarde de l'escalier, et des chaussures en désordre à côté de la porte.

-Désolé pour le bazar, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de ranger, ces derniers temps.

-Je pensais que te faire partir à l'heure te ferait passer plus de temps chez toi, pourtant.

-C'est le cas, mais en ce moment, c'est la folie. Il y a eu le spectacle de Noël, les compétitions sportives, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire du ménage.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ça fait juste comme… Si quelqu'un vivait là.

-J'ai deux fils de quatre ans. Ça serait difficile de faire autrement.

Il le conduisit à la cuisine. Deux enfants en bas âge, tous les deux châtains avec de grands yeux bleus, étaient installés à la table, des couverts dans les mains, et le regardait comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète.

-Sora, Roxas, je vous présente mon patron, Monsieur Crescent. Vous êtes polis, avec lui, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Roxas, je viens de dire quoi ?

Sephiroth ne prit pas la peine de sourire.

-Je dois parler affaires avec votre père.

-Quelles affaires ? Demanda celui qui devait être Sora.

-C'est des histoires de grands, coupa Cloud. Et je vous ai dit qu'on ne mangeait pas tout de suite. Descendez de table et allez jouer. Je vous appellerais quand ça sera prêt.

Les deux enfants sortirent de la cuisine et Roxas se retourna avant de passer la porte et plaqua sur Sephiroth un regard noir avant de disparaître. Cloud soupira.

-Désolé, fit-il. Roxas n'aime pas trop les inconnus.

-Pas de problème. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'être au milieu de gosses.

Cloud ferma la porte de la cuisine.

-Tu as le droit d'enlever ton manteau, tu sais. Tu veux un truc à boire ?

-Je veux bien.

Cloud ouvrit le frigo.

-Une bière, ça t'ira ?

-Oui.

Cloud en sortit deux, alla vérifier le four avant de décapsuler les deux bouteilles. Il s'assit à la table et invita Sephiroth à en faire de même.

-Donc, tu me disais que Zack était au courant.

-Oui.

-Il t'a vraiment volé ton téléphone ?

-Pendant qu'il me parlait. Je n'ai rien vu.

-Faudra que tu penses à effacer nos conversations, maintenant.

-On dirait bien. Je devrais juste enregistrer les photos que tu m'as envoyées. J'aime bien les regarder quand je me branle.

Cloud recracha sa bière et toussa.

-Ça va ?

Cloud le regarda, les joues rouges.

-Je… Ne dis pas ce genre de chose alors que j'ai mes fils juste à côté, s'il te plaît.

-Ils sont fascinés par la télé, grogna Sephiroth. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils nous entendaient.

-C'est pas ça. Mais j'aimerais éviter de passer le repas avec une érection que je ne pourrais pas satisfaire parce que je devrais leur couper leurs boulettes de viande.

Sephiroth sourit et continua. Il s'amusait trop.

-Si tu as du mal à couper leur boulette… Je peux peut-être te sucer les tiennes. Tu sais, pour te montrer.

Cloud rougit davantage et écarta sa bière.

-Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? À m'exciter quand je vais faire manger les enfants ? Tu n'as aucun scrupule.

-Il reste combien de temps de cuisson ?

-Un quart d'heure.

-Ça nous laisse le temps.

Cloud rangea les assiettes, les joues toujours rouges et sortit de la cuisine. Il revint vingt secondes plus tard avec un épais classeur et ferma la porte.

-C'est quoi ?

Cloud regarda le classeur.

-Mes factures d'électricité, je crois. Ouais.

-C'est quoi le rapport ?

-Le rapport, gros obsédé, c'est que si mes fils se pointent pendant, je leur dirais que je regarderais un dossier avec toi.

-Un dossier qui concerne tes factures edf.

-Ils ont quatre ans. Ils feront pas la différence.

Il le posa sur la table et l'ouvrit. Il attrapa le rouleau d'essuie-tout.

-Maintenant, connard, tu as intérêt à finir ce que tu as commencé.

Sephiroth sourit et le pencha en avant sur la table. Cloud avait les mains posées sur la table et les jambes un peu écartées alors que le directeur fourrait sa main dans son caleçon. Cloud soupira et Sephiroth mit son autre main au niveau de ses fesses. Il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de son entrée et lui mordilla l'oreille. Cloud gémit un son étouffé.

-On prend son pied, Strife ?

-Je vais aller tout droit en enfer avec tes conneries.

-Je te garderais une place, sourit Sephiroth.

Il le masturba jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne dans un râle qu'il atténua en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Il jeta son essuie-tout usagé et ils se lavèrent les mains.

-Ça va mieux ? Demanda Sephiroth.

-T'es vraiment un sale con, tu sais ? Grogna Cloud.

-Parce que ?

-J'ai mes enfants à côté. Et me faire branler et doigter dans ma cuisine à côté d'eux ne fait pas parti de ma liste pour être un père modèle.

-Ils n'ont rien entendu, j'en suis sûr…

-Même. Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se font.

-Très bien, je ne recommencerais pas.

-Merci.

-À une condition, bien sûr.

Cloud le regarda en soupirant.

-Et c'est quoi ?

Sephiroth se rapprocha de lui. Il l'enlaça, le plaquant contre le plan de travail. Il approcha son visage et dit d'une voix suave.

-Ce soir, je te baiserais dans ton lit. Parce que je veux que tu te souviennes, quand je serais partis. Je veux qu'à chaque fois que tu seras dedans, tu y penses. Et que tu te masturbes en pensant à moi.

Cloud attrapa le col de sa chemise.

-On verra…

-C'est non négociable, Strife.

-Nan, je veux dire…

Il remonta son genou entre ses jambes, frottant les parties intimes du plus vieux.

-Je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à me sauter suffisamment bien pour que je m'en souvienne.

Sephiroth grogna.

-Sale petit…

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Cloud s'écarta de lui et alla ouvrir le four. Une seconde plus tard, ses fils arrivèrent.

-C'est prêt, papa ?

-C'est prêt. Vous vous lavez les mains ?

Sora et Roxas coururent à la salle de bain et Cloud sortit le plat du four.

-T'es qu'un sale allumeur, Strife.

-Ça t'apprendra à me coller la trique à côté de mes enfants. Tu peux enlever le classeur, s'il te plaît ?

Sephiroth s'exécuta en grognant.

* * *

Le repas se passa relativement bien. Sora n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions à Sephiroth sur son travail, sa maison, s'il avait une piscine, s'il avait une femme et des enfants de son âge. S'il aimait jouer au ballon. S'il aimait les jeux vidéos. Roxas, lui, n'avait pas décroché un mot. Et pour cause. Il n'avait cessé de le regarder froidement durant tout le repas et lorsqu'ils sortirent de table, Roxas alla lui décrocher un coup de pied dans la jambe en partant. Cloud réprimanda son fils et lui demanda de s'excuser. Roxas accepta avant de décrocher un autre coup de pied à Sephiroth avant de partir en courant. Cloud doucha ses fils et les mit au lit. Il redescendit dans la cuisine et débarrassa la table. Il s'excusa une fois encore du comportement de Roxas.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a…

-Je crois que je sais d'où lui vient son sale caractère, répondit Sephiroth en se massant la jambe.

-Il ne t'a pas fait mal ?

-Je peux survivre à un coup de pied d'un gosse de quatre ans.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé. Cloud leur servit une bière.

-Je suis quand même désolé.

-Cloud, c'est bon, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

-C'est juste… Des fois j'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverais jamais. J'ai double dose de travail avec deux jumeaux. Quand j'arrive à en calmer un, c'est l'autre qui repart. Tiens, tout à l'heure quand on faisait les boulettes de viande... Dès que j'en calmais un, c'était l'autre qui commençait. Des fois, j'aimerais juste…

Il s'arrêta et soupira.

-Désolé. Tu n'es pas venu pour m'écouter me plaindre.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'aime bien t'écouter parler.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Sephiroth se rattrapa.

-Enfin, je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas. Que tu me parles de ça. Tu as certainement besoin d'évacuer et…

Cloud souriait.

-Comme ça tu aimes bien m'écouter parler ?

-Ne rêves pas trop, Strife.

Cloud posa sa bière et s'installa sur ses genoux.

-C'est toi qui viens de me le dire.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-N'empêche que tu l'as dit. Tu aimes bien m'écouter parler.

-Je préfère tâter ton petit cul.

Cloud se pencha vers lui.

-Alors qu'est-ce ce que tu at-

-Papa ?

Immédiatement, Cloud s'écarta. Sora descendait de l'escalier, un livre à la main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon grand ?

-Est-ce que monsieur Crescent peut me lire une histoire ?

-Non, Sora, Monsieur Crescent va pas tarder à rentrer.

Sephiroth parla à voix basse.

-Je peux peut-être lui lire un truc pendant que tu te prépares et que tu prépares ta chambre. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?

-Oui. C'est d'accord, Sora, il va t'en lire une. Mais une seule, d'accord ? Remontes.

Sora remonta et ils se levèrent.

-Désolé, dit Cloud.

-T'inquiète. Et puis depuis que je suis arrivé, je te vois t'agiter dans tous les sens sans rien faire. Je m'occupe de ton fils, tu t'occupes de toi, de ton lit...

Sephiroth se pencha vers lui et lui mordit l'oreille.

-Et de ton petit cul.

-Tu y tiens vraiment, à mon cul.

-C'est normal, vu comment il s'empale sur ma queue…

-T'es ignoble.

-Tu adores ça.

Cloud ne répondit pas mais sourit.

-La chambre des enfants et en haut, première porte à gauche.

Sephiroth se détacha et monta. Cloud finit de ranger sa cuisine et il monta dans sa chambre. Il mit le lubrifiant et les capotes à porter de main et prit une rapide douche. Quand il en sortit, Sephiroth l'attendait en bas, dans le canapé.

-Les enfants dorment ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr.

-Ça c'est bien passé ?

-Sora voulait que je lui lise une histoire, mais Roxas n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions. Qui j'étais, ce que je faisais là. Comment on se connaissait. Si j'allais revenir…

-Oh mon Dieu… Je suis désolé. Roxas n'aime pas trop… Il n'aime pas trop les inconnus.

Cloud s'assit sur ses genoux. Sephiroth passa son bras autour de sa taille.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. D'une part, ce n'est pas comme si je comptais revenir. Et de deux, c'est bien de savoir qu'il se méfie des étrangers. Avec tout ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, n'importe qui peut être suspect.

-Hum… S'il pouvait juste arrêter de faire ça à tout le monde.

-Tout le monde ?

-Oui. Tiens, l'autre fois, il était chez le dentiste. Il ne connaissait pas son dentiste et il lui a mordu la main. L'année dernière il a tiré les cheveux d'une caissière. Mais super fort. On s'est fait virer du magasin.

Sephiroth rigola.

-Rigoles pas, c'est ultra gênant !

-Au moins tu sais qu'il ne se laissera pas entraîner par un pervers.

-À ça, pas de risque. Vu comment il hurle quand on essaye de l'approcher, ça alertera tout le quartier. Tiens, une fois, c'est mon copain Cid qui a été les chercher à l'école. Roxas ne l'a pas reconnu et il s'est mis à hurler et à lui donner des coups de pied. Il a pris la main de Sora et a couru dans l'école. Les profs ont dû attendre que je sorte du boulot pour que je vienne et que je leur dise de sortir du placard à balais, parce qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de s'y enfermer. Après j'ai dû leur présenté Cid, qui s'est encore prit un coup de pied de Roxas.

Sephiroth rigola et Cloud rougit.

-C'est pas drôle !

Sephiroth ouvrit la bouche pour parler de l'un de ses neveux qui avait tendance à frapper ses camarades quand un de ses jeunes frères rentrait en pleurant avant de se mordre la langue. Pourquoi il aurait partagé une anecdote comme celle-là ? C'était le genre de chose qu'il disait à Angeal ou Genesis, ses amis d'enfance. Ou même à Zack. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il devait partager avec son plan cul.

-On monte ? De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'ils ne tarderont pas à s'endormir très vite.

Cloud descendit de ses genoux et le conduisit à sa chambre sans un mot.


	10. Chapter 10

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Le lendemain soir, à la débauche, Zack vint voir Cloud pour lui proposer une bière. Cloud envoya un message à Tifa et le suivit. Il n'avait pas le permis, et c'était toujours Zack qui passait le prendre et le ramenait le soir. Sauf les soirs où il rentrait à pas d'heure, il se retrouvait à prendre les bus de nuit, au milieu de beaucoup de gens alcoolisés. Oh joie. Combien de fois il avait dû repousser les avances d'homme d'un certain âge qui ne voyait certainement plus grand-chose car ils lui passaient une main sur la cuisse en lui disant qu'il ferait une bonne petite femme au foyer…

Zack se gara sur un parking en ville et ils marchèrent vers le bar tranquillement, en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils s'installèrent, passèrent commande et lorsque leurs boissons arrivèrent, ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée. En reposant sa bière, Zack dit :

-Écoutes, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose…

Cloud se retint de soupirer. Il se doutait du sujet que Zack voulait aborder.

-Tu veux me parler de Sephiroth, hein ?

-Comment tu sais ?

-Il m'a dit que tu lui avais pris son portable.

Zack ricana.

-En plus il a rien vu. Il était sur son bureau, pourtant.

Il reprit une gorgée de bière.

-C'est fou comment il peut être aveugle dans certains cas.

Cloud prit une gorgée et reposa sa bière.

-De quoi veut-tu me parler, alors ?

-C'est quoi, cet arrangement que vous avez ?

-On couche ensemble.

-Et ?

-Et rien. C'est une… Relâche mutuelle, si tu veux.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Il ne veut pas s'attacher, et je suis le candidat idéal. Moi aussi je ne veux pas m'attacher. Et il est satisfait. On est satisfait. On ne cherche pas plus loin.

Zack lâcha un sobre ''hum'' pensivement et hocha la tête.

-Donc, il n'y a rien de plus.

-Non.

-Et tu es heureux comme ça.

-Oui.

Zack sourit et but une gorgée.

-Ah la la, mon p'tit Spiky…

-Quoi ?

-Rien. Tu mens toujours aussi mal, c'est tout.

Cloud rougit et détourna les yeux.

-La ferme.

-Tu comptes lui dire un jour que t'es amoureux de lui ?

Cloud grogna.

-C'est pas prévu, non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sérieux, tu m'as regardé ? Je suis un père célibataire, je ne suis pas spécialement attirant, en plus, et neuf fois sur dix, quand je prends le bus de nuit, je me fais draguer par des vieux poivrots parce qu'ils me prennent pour une fille. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il en ait à foutre de moi ?

-Cloud, arrête de te dévaloriser.

-Quoi, c'est vrai ! Il est tellement… Tellement classe, tellement imposant. Il est magnifique, ce type, il est riche, il a tout ce qu'il veut. Pourquoi il voudrait avoir quelque chose de plus avec moi ?

-Parce que tu es un mec génial ?

-Genre. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à foutre. Il me saute, il se vide les couilles et ça s'arrête là. Point. Alors tant que ça dure, je profite.

Il but une gorgée de bière.

-Pff… Je ne voulais même pas tomber amoureux au début. Je pensais que c'était un sale con, et quand il est venu s'excuser, notre arrangement me convenait. Vraiment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je sais pas… Un jour il me prend sur son bureau, et le lendemain, je me réveille avec la plus grosse érection de ma vie et depuis, je n'arrive pas à me le sortir du crâne.

Zack souffla pensivement.

-Ça ne te fait pas mal ? Qu'il te touche sans sentiment, alors que toi tu en as ?

-Un peu. Mais je sais que je n'aurais pas droit à autre chose. Pas dans ma situation et pas avec la sienne. Alors je profite tant que ça dure.

-Et le jour où ça sera fini ?

-Je tiendrais le coup. Je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai des enfants.

Zack soupira. Cloud le regarda soudainement inquiet.

-Tu ne lui diras rien, hein ? Sur ce qu'on vient de dire…

-Non, promis. J'aime beaucoup Sephiroth, mais je vais rester en dehors de ça, pour le coup.

Cloud prit une gorgée.

-Comment tu en es venu à travailler pour lui, d'ailleurs ?

-C'est le meilleur pote de mon frère. Après la fac, je cherchais du taf et Angeal a appelé Sephiroth, qui venait de virer son assistant pour savoir s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Depuis, je taf pour lui.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu les connais ?

-Chais pas… Vingt ans à peu près. Mon frère et lui se sont rencontrés au collège.

-Il a toujours été comme ça ? Je veux dire…

-Avec un balai dans le cul ? Toujours. Après, de ce que j'en sais, je crois qu'il a pas eu une éducation facile, ses parents sont assez stricts, son père surtout. Il a toujours était obsédé de réussir dans tout ce qu'il faisait, jamais très ouvert, sauf quand il est bourré et là, c'est très marrant à voir.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais. Il va taper la discute à tout le monde et il est ultra sympa. La première fois, ça fait limite flipper.

Cloud rigola. Zack soupira et finit sa bière.

-Écoutes, je ne vais pas te dire quoi faire, je ne suis pas ta mère. Mais fais attention. Et puis… Même si c'est mon pote… Si tu as raison et qu'il n'a aucun sentiment pour toi, si tu lui dis, il va te rire au nez.

-Ouais, je me doute bien, dit Cloud amère en finissant sa bière.

-Non, dit Zack. Je t'assure qu'il peut être méchant quand il veut. Je l'ai déjà vu larguer à quelqu'un et… C'est pas beau à voir.

Cloud soupira et tenta d'ignorer son cœur qui se serrait. Il finit sa bière.

-C'est pour ça que je ne dis rien. Parce que si je lui en parle, il arrêtera tout. Et même si… Malgré ce que je ressens, ça me fait du bien de me faire tirer une fois de temps en temps.

Zack sourit et tendit son poing vers lui.

-Amen mon frère.

Cloud sourit tristement et frappa son poing. Zack reprit :

-Hey, tu sais que si t'as un blème, tu peux venir m'en parler, hein ?

Cloud sourit mais ça n'avait plus rien de triste.

-Je sais. Merci, heureusement que tu es là.

Ils se levèrent.

-Je sais, reprit le brun, je suis formidable. Mais je ne suis plus un cœur à prendre.

-Comment va Aerith, au fait ?

-Ça va. Elle est en train de monter son magasin de fleurs. On attend la confirmation de l'achat pour commencer les travaux.

-Elle va s'installer où ?

-En centre-ville, à côté du magasin de matériel de sport.

-Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide…

Zack sourit.

-Je te ramène ?

* * *

Zack le salua et redémarra sa voiture. Cloud le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Il savait que ce qu'il espérait avec Sephiroth n'arriverait jamais. Il en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas s'en empêcher.

Son téléphone vibra. En parlant du loup…

_ ''Tu penses que je peux passer chez toi ?''_

_ ''À quelle heure ?''_

_ ''Je ne sais pas, dans trente minutes ?''_

_ ''Si tu veux, mais je viens juste de rentrer et Tifa va me ramener mes enfants.''_

_ ''Je ne tiens pas spécialement à la croiser''_

_ ''Je sais. C'est pour ça que je te préviens''_

_ ''Pourquoi tu n'es chez toi que maintenant ?''_

_ ''J'ai été boire un coup en ville avec Zack.''_

_ ''Je croyais que tu ne sortais que le week-end ?''_

_ ''J'ai dit que je le voyais surtout le week-end. C'est rare que je le voie en semaine, mais ça arrive''_

_ ''D'accord. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais compris, mais d'accord.''_

Cloud ferma la porte de chez lui. Il posa son sac de travail.

_ ''Bon, tu veux passer quand ?''_

_ ''Dis-le, si je te gêne''_

_ ''Comment ça ?''_

_ ''Tes réponses sont assez froides''_

_ ''T'as pas l'impression que t'es mal placé pour dire ça ?''_

Cloud posa son téléphone et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui taper sur le système, des fois ! Il s'affala sur le canapé et soupira. Il était en colère contre lui et il n'avait rien fait. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Zack le turlupinait. Si Sephiroth traitait les gens amoureux de lui aussi mal, Cloud emporterait son secret dans la tombe.

Son téléphone sonna. Sephiroth l'appelait. Il décrocha.

-Oui ?

_ ''Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me parles aussi mal ?''_

-Quoi ? Parce qu'un pauvre péquenaud comme moi te doit le respect ?

_ ''…''_

-Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire.

_ ''… Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?''_

La question prit Cloud de court.

-Comment ça ?

_ ''Tu es particulièrement désagréable, ce soir. Et pas de la façon que j'aime. Tout va bien ?''_

Cloud soupira et sortit le premier mensonge qui lui venait.

-Je suis juste fatigué.

_ ''Hum hum''_

-Quoi ?

_''Je ne te crois pas''_

-Pourquoi je mentirais ?

_ ''Parce que tu allais très bien tout à l'heure quand je t'ai vu partir''_

Cloud soupira.

-Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à mentir.

_ ''Ce serait bien. Tu veux en parler ? De ce qui ne va pas.''_

-Non. Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste… Une accumulation de petits trucs.

Et quelque part, c'était vrai. Sa relation avec Sephiroth, l'école qui l'avait convoqué pour parler de Roxas, sa mère qui était malade, sa relation avec Sephiroth, un problème de Sécurité Sociale qui faisait qu'il n'avait plus d'aide pour ses enfants, sa relation avec Sephiroth… Plein de petits trucs comme ça.

_ ''Je peux t'aider ?''_

-Nan… J'ai juste… Je suis sorti avec Zack pour lui en parler. C'est mon meilleur ami, et ça me fait du bien de pouvoir me confier. Et la conversation a été éprouvante. J'ai l'impression qu'en en parlant, tous mes problèmes sont devenus réels. Des fois, tu y penses et tu te dis ''c'est bon, je vais m'en sortir'' ''ça peut pas mal se passer'' et quand tu commences à en parler, que quelqu'un est au courant, ça devient réel. Ça l'est, bien sûr. Mais ça fait comme si ça prenait vie. Et tu es obligé de les affronter. J'ai relégué à demain certains trucs et aujourd'hui, je me retrouve à payer l'addition. Tout n'est pas de ma faute, bien sûr. Mais c'est juste… Quand t'as pleins de trucs qui t'arrive sur le coin de la gueule…

Cloud soupira et s'arrêta de parler. Pourquoi il se mettait à tout lui déballer comme ça ? Sephiroth allait lui rire au nez et lui dire qu'il voulait juste un créneau pour le sauter...

_ ''Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider ? Si tu as un problème d'argent, comme une facture à payer, je peux te donner une prime le mois prochain, si tu as besoin.''_

Il soupira.

-J'ai pas…

Un son étranglé sortit de sa bouche et il s'arrêta de parler. Il se mit à pleurer.

_ ''Cloud ?''_

-J'en ai juste marre. J'aimerais que tout s'arrête…

_ ''Cloud…''_

Cloud continua de pleurer sans s'arrêter et Sephiroth raccrocha. Il se mit en boule sur le canapé, son téléphone à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit tout ça, surtout à Sephiroth, mais dès qu'il avait commencé, il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter. Et le pire, c'est que tout était vrai. Des fois, il avait l'impression d'avoir grandi trop vite. À vingt ans, il dormait trois heures par nuits parcequ'il élevait deux jumeaux alors que tous ses copains sortaient et faisaient la fête. Il aimait ses fils plus que tout, mais des fois, comme ce soir, il souhaitait, pendant une seconde, qu'ils ne soient jamais nés. Et il se haïssait pour ça.

On frappa à la porte et il releva la tête. Il essuya rapidement ses joues et se leva pour ouvrir. Il resta figé en voyant son directeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, et si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, soit. Mais je ne te laisse pas comme ça, en pleine dépression chez toi.

-Je suis pas…

Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge et il se remit à pleurer. Sephiroth le serra contre lui. Il lui massa gentiment le dos en attendant qu'il réussisse à se calmer. Au bout d'un moment, Sephiroth s'écarta doucement de lui et lui releva le visage.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Un peu. Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

-Ne t'excuses pas, je peux comprendre. Enfin, je ne m'occupe pas de deux enfants de quatre ans, mais je peux comprendre que tu craques à cause de la pression au bout d'un moment.

Cloud sourit tristement.

-Tu veux que je reste, ce soir ? Demanda le directeur.

-Je ne veux pas t'emmerder. Tu es déjà venu hier, alors…

Sephiroth sourit.

-Tu sais que si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne m'ennuie pas, au contraire. Envoie un message à Tifa. Dis-lui de garder tes enfants cette nuit.

-Sephiroth…

-Pas de protestation. Je m'occupe de toi ce soir.

Il lui embrassa le front.

-Envoie-lui un message et va prendre un bain. Je vais commander le repas.

Cloud soupira puis sourit.

-Merci.


	11. Chapter 11

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Le lendemain soir à la débauche, Zack le ramena chez lui. Lorsqu'il se gara devant chez lui, il soupira et dit :

-Tu es étrangement silencieux, ce soir. Tout va bien ?

-Hum…

-Okay, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est ce dont on a parlé hier qui te tracasse ?

-Un peu…

Cloud soupira et expliqua :

-Quand tu m'as ramené, hier soir, il m'a envoyé un message en me demandant s'il pouvait passer. Je lui ai parlé un peu sèchement et quand il m'a demandé ce qu'il y avait, je me suis mis à pleurer, comme une merde. Et il a déboulé chez moi, m'a dit de dire à Tifa de garder Sora et Roxas et qu'il s'occupait de moi.

-Wow…

-Ouais. Il a commandé chez le livreur, on s'est fait des mamours devant la télé, puis on est monté dans ma chambre. Et je te jure que c'était pas comme d'habitude. D'habitude, il me baise et me dit au revoir. J'ai droit à un câlin, des fois, mais sans plus. Et là, il m'a pris dans ses bras toute la nuit. Quand on a fini de faire l'amour hier soir, il a pas arrêté de me cajoler aussi, de m'embrasser. D'habitude, on se dit des trucs salace quand on baise, parce que ça nous excite tous les deux, mais pas là. Là il me parlait avec une voix douce… Ce matin, il a continué de me câliner, pendant que je faisais le petit dèj et on a refait l'amour dans la cuisine et c'était doux et c'était tendre et…

Il soupira et se mit la tête dans les mains.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je veux pas me faire de films, mais…

-Je ne crois pas que tu t'en fasses, déclara Zack.

Cloud le regarda.

-Déjà, j'espère que tu as nettoyé ta table parce que sinon, je ne viendrais plus manger chez toi. Mais de ce que j'en sais, Sephiroth, c'est pas le genre câlin. Plutôt le genre, je te baise, je te jette. Honnêtement, je suis même surpris que vous ayez couché ensemble plus d'une fois, parce que c'est _vraiment pas_ son genre. Et si en plus il se comporte comme ça…

Cloud le regarda, suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant son verdict.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on avance en terrain inconnu, déclara Zack.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'en sais rien. S'il commence à te faire des câlins et à te cajoler… J'en sais rien. Attends.

Il sortit son téléphone.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-J'appelle un expert.

-Un…

-Dis rien. Allô, Angeal ?

Il mit le haut-parleur.

''_Zack ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?_''

-Bonjour à toi aussi.

''_Excuses-moi. Bonjour. Comment va__s__-tu ?_''

-Je vais bien, merci. Dis-moi, j'avais une question…

''_Je t'écoute_''

-T'as déjà vu Sephiroth sortir avec quelqu'un ?

''_Ça ne lui __est__ pas arrivé souvent, mais oui, pourquoi ?_''

-C'est quel genre, en couple ?

''_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Ta petite amie ne te suffit plus ?_''

-Aerith est la femme parfaite et tu le sais. Tu n'es qu'un jaloux. Non, sérieusement. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu amoureux ?

Angeal rigola.

''_Sephiroth ? Amoureux ? C__e n__'est pas vraiment son genre_…''

-Je sais, mais c'est possible, non ?

''_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? C'est à cause de son nouveau plan-cul?_''

Zack regardait Cloud qui palissait. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer la suite de la conversation.

-Justement, je me demande s'il ne commence pas à en tomber amoureux…

''_Parce qu'il a couché avec plus d'une fois ?_''

Angeal se tut et les deux amis dans la voiture regardèrent le téléphone avec une attention inébranlable.

''_En fait, maintenant que tu m'en parles…_''

-C'est possible alors ?

''_Attends, tu n'es pas ami avec ce gamin, justement ?_''

-Si. Et vu comment il m'en parle, je commence à avoir un doute.

''_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?_''

-Qu'il lui fait de plus en plus de câlin, qu'il est doux pendant l'acte, au lieu de juste faire son affaire et de repartir.

''_Tu es sûr qu'il n'invente pas un peu ?_''

-C'est pas le genre, crois-moi. Apparemment, il est venu chez lui hier soir, parce que Cloud s'est mis à pleurer au téléphone avec lui. Il est même resté au petit dèj.

''_Si c'est vrai, c'est historique. Ce sera bien la première fois qu'il agit comme ça._''

-C'est pour ça que je me pose des questions.

''_J__e n__'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai jamais vu amoureux, je ne pourrais pas te dire. Après…_''

-Après ?

''_Il a peut-être de la tendresse pour ce gamin. Sans jusqu'à parler d'amour, peut-être qu'il l'aime bien. C'est possible._''

-C'est déjà arrivé ?

''_Pas à ma connaissance. Mais s'il commence à faire des papouilles à ce gosse, qui sait…_''

-Si jamais il devait le larguer, tu penses qu'il mettrait des gants ? Qu'il ne referait pas ce qu'il a fait à Scarlett, par exemple ?

''_Scarlett l'avait cherché, aussi. Elle est complètement folle cette nana, de toute façon. Mais non. S'il l'apprécie ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il ne lui fera pas vivre l'humiliation publique qu'il a fait vivre à Scarlett_.''

-Bon, je suis rassuré.

''_Il t'a dit quoi, ce gamin, au fait ?_''

-Hein ?

''_Il t'a dit qu'il est amoureux de lui, pour que tu viennes à la pêche aux infos, comme ça?_''

Zack regarda Cloud et soupira.

-C'est pas vraiment ça. C'est juste que Cloud a deux enfants, et j'avais peur… Si Sephiroth lui faisait ce qu'il a fait à Scarlett, que ça se répercute sur ses enfants et que Cloud finisse par se foutre en l'air.

''_Je ne pense pas. Sephiroth n'est pas la personne la plus aimable, mais il n'est pas méchant au point de ruiner la vie d'un père de famille. Attends, il est marié ?_''

-Non, sa copine est décédée pendant l'accouchement. Il se retrouve tout seul avec ses deux fils.

''_Pauvre gamin_.''

-Ouais…

''_Écoutes, je vais cuisiner Sephiroth et je te dirais ce que j'en pense, d'accord ? Juste une chose_…''

-Oui ?

''_Il est comment, Cloud _?''

-Comment ça ?

''_Physiquement. Il __n'__est pas petit, fin, avec un fort caractère ?_''

-Euh… Si, pourquoi ?

Angeal soupira.

''_Parce que c'est le genre de Sephiroth. J__e n__'ai jamais compris pourquoi il était attiré par les gens qui lui répondai__en__t, __surtout quand on voit qu'il a horreur qu'on lui manque de respect,__ mais c'est comme ça qu'il les préfère_.''

-Ouais, donc c'est carrément possible qu'il commence à flasher dessus.

''_Peut-être. J__e n__'en sais rien, je te le dis, je ne l'ai jamais vu s'attacher à quelqu'un. Mais bon, il y a une première fois à tout, comme on dit_.''

-Ouais…

''_Tu_ _m'excuseras, je dois te laisser, j'ai encore du travail_.''

-Oui, excuses moi de t'avoir dérangé.

''_Pas de soucis. Au revoir_.''

-Bye.

Et il raccrocha. Ils se regardèrent. Le téléphone de Cloud sonna.

-Allô ? Tifa ? Oui, désolé, je viens de rentrer, je suis avec Zack. Oui. Tout de suite, si tu veux, je suis devant la maison. Okay. À tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et défit sa ceinture de sécurité.

-Je te laisse, Tifa arrive.

-Attends ! Tu vas faire quoi, pour Sephiroth ?

Cloud sortit de la voiture et sourit au travers de la vitre.

-S'il est un peu attaché à moi, je vais faire en sorte qu'il le soit complètement.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Il est assez difficile à cerner, tu sais…

-Je sais. Mais dans tous les cas, soit c'est lui, soit c'est moi. Mais j'ai un bon argument pour le convaincre…

-C'est quoi ?

-Mon cul.

Zack rigolait encore quand il démarra.

Après qu'il fit prendre un bain aux enfants et de les avoir couchés, Cloud envoya un message à Sephiroth en lui proposant de venir. Le directeur arriva trente minutes après.


	12. Chapter 12

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Ça devint rapidement une habitude. Les vendredis et samedis soirs, ils se rejoignaient chez le blond et dînaient ensemble avant de passer la nuit ensemble. En général, Sephiroth essayait de partir juste après, mais après s'être endormis quelques fois, il avait décidé de passer la nuit là-bas. Au début, il voulait repartir le lendemain matin, avant que les jumeaux se lèvent mais après quelques échecs, il s'était habitués à les voir débouler dans la chambre de Cloud pour leur faire un câlin de bonjour. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il restait tous les matins. Il prenait le petit déjeuner avec eux et partait en avance pour pas que Zack ne voit sa voiture lorsqu'il venait chercher Cloud. Il passait chez lui, prenait une douche, s'habillait et partait travailler. Lorsqu'il croisait Cloud dans les couloirs, il le saluait comme s'il n'avait jamais passé la nuit avec lui. Il n'avait pas conscience de ça, mais au fur et à mesure, il se perdait totalement dans sa relation. Il ne rentrait presque plus chez lui, sauf pour se changer avant d'aller travailler, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne dans sa voiture de quoi se changer. Il repassait rarement chez lui, sauf pour laver ses vêtements et en prendre d'autre. Il avait inclus cette routine à sa vie de célibataire endurcit et de chef d'entreprise sans même le réaliser.

Il le comprit cruellement le jour où il reçut la visite de l'un de ses amis. Il était dans son bureau, à la pause de midi, en train de câliner Cloud sans même avoir couché avec lui quand son téléphone sonna. C'était un message de Zack qui lui disait ''_alerte rouge ! Vous avez de la compagnie_.''

-Merde.

-Hum ? Quoi ? Demanda le blond en s'écartant.

-Tu vas devoir retourner à ton bureau.

-Déjà ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que quelqu'un arrive.

En soupirant, Cloud se leva et remit correctement ses vêtements. Il était dur de ne pas voir son air irrité, alors Sephiroth lui prit la main.

-De toute façon, on se voit demain.

-Ouais.

-Hey.

Il le tourna vers lui.

-Tu préfères ça ou que quelqu'un nous voit et pense qu'il y a du favoritisme ?

-Non, c'est sûr, mais…

Il soupira.

-C'est juste chiant de faire ça à la sauvette. J'aimerais juste… Laisses tomber.

-Quoi ?

-J'aimerais juste te voir plus, c'est tout.

-Quoi, parce que mon sublime corps te manque déjà ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Cloud sourit mais le cœur n'y était pas.

-Ouais, ça doit être ça.

-Cloud, tu sais que je…

-Hey !

La porte venait de s'ouvrirent et ils s'écartèrent. Sephiroth soupira en voyant qui venait d'entrer.

-Genesis… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Juste passer te dire bonjour, voyons ! C'est qui ?

Il regardait Cloud.

-On a fini, Strife.

-Bien, monsieur.

Cloud partit de son bureau sans même se retourner.

-Trêve de politesse, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Genesis s'assit nonchalamment sur une chaise devant son bureau.

-Je passais juste dans le coin pour te foutre le seum. Alors ? Pas trop dégoûté ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

Genesis lui tendit un journal.

-Rubrique de la bourse.

En soupirant, Sephiroth chercha la bonne page. Il lut rapidement les titres d'articles jusqu'à tomber sur l'un qui concernait sa compagnie.

-Qu-

-Alors ? Demanda Genesis en souriant.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sa compagnie était passée en deuxième position.

-Tu m'es passé devant…

-Et oui !

Sephiroth ferma le journal et prit sur lui, malgré sa rage.

-Et alors ? Tu veux une médaille ?

-Ne fait pas comme si ça ne t'atteignait pas.

-Je m'en moque.

-C'est pas beau de mentir.

-Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, tu aurais t'éviter le déplacement.

-Nan, je me demandais surtout comment c'était possible. Enfin, je suis réaliste, et je sais que mon entreprise n'a pas fait suffisamment de chiffre pour dépasser ton capital. Donc, ça veut dire que le tien a baissé. La question est pourquoi ?

-C'est comme ça. N'escompte pas que ça dure.

-Mouais. Enfin, je me demande vraiment comment ça a pu arriver. Tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser distraire, pourtant. Depuis que je te connais, il n'y a que ta boîte qui compte.

-Dégage. J'ai du travail.

Genesis reprit son journal.

-Ça va, pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton.

-Dehors.

-Faudrait vraiment que tu te vides une fois de temps en temps. Tu as les bourses tellement pleines que t'en devient désagréable.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu es mal placé pour me dire ça ?

-Si. Et si je te le fais remarquer, c'est peut-être qu'il y a une raison, non ?

-Fous-moi le camp.

Genesis se leva et sortit du bureau. Peu de temps après, Zack entra.

-Hey ça va ? Il te voulait quoi ?

-Dis à tout le monde de prendre son après-midi.

-Hein ?

-J'ai besoin d'être seul. Toi aussi, rentre chez toi.

-Seph…

-Dehors, Zack.

Zack ne se fit pas prier et sortit. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il pianotait sur son ordinateur en essayant de trouver la cause de la baisse de chiffre, il entendit de dehors tout le monde partir. Et il ne fut pas vraiment étonné d'entendre des petits coups à sa porte.

-Entres.

Cloud entra.

-Ça va ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Zack nous a dit que tu nous donnais notre après-midi.

-C'est exact.

-Okay.

Cloud posa son sac et s'assit à côté de lui, sur le bureau.

-J'ai du boulot.

Cloud lui prit la main et lui demanda d'une voix douce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il se passe que Loveless Inc est passé devant ma boîte.

-D'accord.

-Et ça ne serait jamais arrivé si je n'avais rien commencé avec toi.

Cloud pâlit.

-Hein ?

-Si je ne m'étais pas laissé distraire...

-Tu vas pas dire que c'est de ma faute ?

-Non, c'est de la mienne. Parce que je n'aurais dû te baiser qu'une seule fois, au lieu de commencer à venir chez toi, faire la lecture à tes enfants et à te laisser me faire le petit déjeuner.

-Sephiroth…

-Je ne dois plus me laisser distraire. Donc toi et moi, c'est fini. Je dois trouver la faille qui m'a fait perdre de l'argent. Et je ne serais pas suffisamment concentré tant que je pense à toi. Alors s'il te plaît, pars.

Cloud soupira.

-Je comprends.

Sephiroth le regarda, étonné. Il était sûr que Cloud se serait mis à hurler, pourtant. Parce que lui-même avait envie de le faire. Ça faisait un moment qu'il savait qu'il avait franchi les limites qu'il s'était imposées. Il dormait chez lui, jouait avec ses enfants. Il était même arrivé qu'il passe le week-end entier chez Cloud. Et il n'essaya pas de se voiler la face, ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était plus de la simple ''relâche''.

_Cloud, tu sais que je t'aime._

C'était ce qu'il avait failli dire.

Il était tombé amoureux.

Et il devait arrêter ça au plus vite.

-Est-ce que je peux au moins t'embrasser, une dernière fois ?

-Non. Sors. S'il te plaît.

Sans un mot, Cloud reprit son sac et sortit du bureau. Sephiroth soupira.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.


	13. Chapter 13

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Il passa les cinq jours suivants à essayer de comprendre d'où venait sa perte d'argent. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il convoqua les chefs de départements et leur demanda une explication. Il en vira deux et dit aux trois autres de compenser. Et après deux semaines de travail acharné, son entreprise était passée première. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'envoya même pas un message à Genesis pour le narguer. Il était sur le point de rentrer chez lui pour dormir quand Zack l'arrêta.

-Zack, je viens de passer trois jours sans dormir. Je peux rentrer chez moi ?

-Je veux bien, mais j'ai un gosse au téléphone. Il ne veut te parler qu'à toi.

-Un gosse ?

-Il dit que c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Sephiroth soupira et prit le combiné.

-Sephiroth Crescent à l'appareil. Si c'est une blague…

'_'Monsieur Crescent ?_''

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant cette voix.

-Sora ? Tu n'es pas à l'école ?

''_Monsieur Crescent, papa ne va pas bien, il ne bouge plus…_''

-Sora, où es-tu ?

''_À la maison_''.

-D'accord, est-ce que tu sais où est le portable de ton papa ?

''_Oui, il est sur sa table de nuit_''

-D'accord, je vais raccrocher là, et je t'appelle sur le téléphone portable de ton papa, d'accord ? J'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et prit son portable.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Zack.

-Cloud est inconscient, apparemment. Je vais voir ce qui se passe.

Il appela le téléphone de Cloud et courut jusqu'à sa voiture.

-Sora ?

''_Monsieur Crescent ?_''

-Oui. Dis-moi, pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'école ?

''_C'est papa qui devait nous amen__er__, mais il ne s'est pas levé, ce matin. Et Tifa ne répond pas_.''

-D'accord. Où est Roxas ?

''_À côté de papa_''

-Est-ce que tu sais si…

Si ton père respire encore ? Comment traumatiser un enfant de quatre ans…

-Mets ta main devant son nez et dis moi si tu sens du souffle.

''_Je vais voir_…''

En attendant sa réponse, Sephiroth grilla un feu rouge.

''_Il y en a un. Pas beaucoup mais un peu_''

-Okay. Est-ce que tu peux m'ouvrir la porte, je vais arriver.

Il se gara devant la maison des Strife et Sora lui ouvrit la porte.

-Il est où ?

-Dans son lit. Il bouge plus… S'il vous plaît…

Sephiroth voulut courir voir comment il allait, mais il se devait de rassurer Sora et Roxas d'abord.

-Je vais aller voir comment il va, d'accord ? Est-ce que vous pouvez rester ici, tous les deux, pendant que je m'occupe de lui ?

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête, les larmes aux yeux et Sephiroth monta. Il trouva Cloud sur son lit, enroulé dans ses couvertures. Il le secoua par l'épaule doucement.

-Cloud. Cloud. Hey, Cloud…

Le blond se tourna vers lui. Il avait le visage rouge et peina à ouvrir les yeux.

-Mquoi ? Seph… Pourquoi j'ai autant mal au crâne ?

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Chais pas.

Il essaya de se lever.

-Faut que je lève mes…

Il retomba en avant et Sephiroth le rattrapa. Il toucha son front. Brûlant.

-Ils sont déjà debout, il est dix heures et demie.

-Faut qje… École…

-Je m'en occupe. Rendors-toi.

-Je… Jvai… Rci… Zzz

Sephiroth le rallongea correctement sous les couettes. Il se leva et envoya un message à Zack pour le rassurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Sora et Roxas passèrent leur tête à travers la porte. Il leur sourit.

-Ce n'est rien, il est juste très malade. On va le laisser dormir, d'accord ?

Il les ramena au salon.

-Monsieur Crescent, on fait quoi ?

-Vous allez prendre une douche, tous les deux. Derrière, je vous ferrais à manger et je vous amènerai à l'école.

-Et pour Papa ? Demanda Roxas.

-Papa, je m'en occupe, répondit Sephiroth. Vous, vous irez à l'école. Filez à la douche, maintenant.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent et montèrent dans la salle de bain. Sephiroth appela l'école pour les prévenir de la situation et qu'il amènerait les enfants en début d'après-midi. Quand Sora et Roxas sortirent de la douche, il leur fit à déjeuner des pâtes avec du jambon (parce que c'était vraiment la seule chose qu'il savait qu'il ne raterait pas) et les conduisit à l'école. De retour chez les Strife, il remonta dans la chambre et essaya de réveiller Cloud pour le faire manger.

-J'pas faim…

-Tu dois quand même manger un peu.

Il lui fit avaler une bouchée.

-Les enfants…

-Ils sont à l'école.

-Quesjai ?

-La grippe, je crois.

Il lui fit avaler une seconde bouchée. Cloud toussa.

-Comment t'as su ?

-Sora m'a appelé.

Il mangea une troisième bouchée et lui fit signe qu'il n'avait plus faim.

-Appelle Tifa. Dis-lui de récupérer les enfants…

-D'accord. Autre chose ?

-Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Sora m'a appelé.

Cloud se rallongea.

-Pourquoi tu es venu ?

-Il m'a dit que tu ne bougeais plus. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

-Tss… Alors tu tiens quand même un peu à moi…

Il bailla. Sephiroth lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-On dirait.

-Tant mieux. Moi aussi… Je… Tiens… Zzz…

Sephiroth sourit et remonta les couvertures. Il envoya un message à Tifa avec le portable de Cloud et le regarda dormir.

* * *

Il ne prit conscience qu'il s'était endormis que lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans la chambre.

-C'est qui, lui ?

-Monsieur Crescent. C'est un copain de papa.

Sephiroth ouvrit les yeux et vit la jeune femme brune qu'il avait vue trois mois avant, juste après avoir couché avec Cloud la deuxième fois. Sora et Roxas étaient au bord du lit.

-Les enfants, on va laisser votre père se reposer, d'accord ? On va aller faire quatre-heure.

Sephiroth se leva. Dès que les enfants furent parti, Tifa le regarda avec un air sombre.

-Vous et moi, va falloir qu'on discute.

-Hum.

Ils descendirent et elle fit manger les enfants dans la cuisine. Elle le traîna dans le salon et le fit asseoir dans le canapé.

-Maintenant, vous allez être honnête avec moi. Arrêter de jouer avec Cloud.

-Je ne joue pas avec lui.

-C'est ça. Vous le sautez, vous le jetez, vous le resautez, vous le rejetez. Vous avez une bonne explication ?

-C'est compliqué. Et je n'ai certainement pas à m'expliquer devant vous.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je suis venu parce que Sora m'a appelé.

-Et quand on vous appelle, vous vous pointez chez tous vos subalternes ?

-Non. Certainement pas. Mais je connais la situation de Cloud, alors je suis venu.

-Pourquoi, si vous l'avez jeté il y a trois semaines ?

-Je ne l'ai pas jeté, comme vous dites, parce que je me suis lassé de lui, ou je ne sais quoi. Je l'ai quitté parce que je ne faisais plus mon travail correctement.

-C'est ça, et il ne vaut pas le coup, alors…

-Non.

-Cloud a raison, vous êtes vraiment un sale con.

Il se leva, énervé.

-Mais vous croyez quoi ? Que j'ai travaillé pendant quinze ans pour propulser mon entreprise au premier rang juste pour tout foutre en l'air pour une partie de jambe en l'air ?

-Alors c'est tout ce qu'il est pour vous ? Une baise facile ?

-C'est tout ce que je suis pour lui aussi.

-Non, abruti. Il est amoureux de vous. Mais ça, bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Il se rassoit et il soupira. D'une voix plus douce, elle dit :

-Vous êtes amoureux de lui, vous aussi…

Il n'essaya même pas de le nier.

-J'ai travaillé tellement dur pour en arriver là et Cloud…

-Il ne mérite pas que vous fassiez l'effort ?

-Il mérite mieux que moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis un sale con. C'est de notoriété publique. Je suis un forcené du travail, mis à part la petite sieste de tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas dormi pendant trois jours pour remonter mon entreprise. Ça fait trois semaines que je ne suis pas rentré chez moi parce que j'ai dû réparer les bourdes qu'on fait deux de mes chefs de département et qu'il m'a valu des millions. Je ne peux pas continuer d'être avec lui parce qu'il me distrait, et je suis obligé d'être derrière tout le monde. Quand je suis avec lui, je ne pense plus à mon boulot et je suis tellement heureux d'être avec lui, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de travailler. Et lui, il mérite quelqu'un d'autre, qui l'aimera plus que moi, qui sera plus présent pour lui que je ne pourrais jamais l'être.

Il ne savait pas d'où tout ça sortait, mais ça venait du fond du cœur. Tifa s'assit à côté de lui.

-Donc si vous ralentissez, votre boîte coule. Mais si vous ne ralentissez pas, vous n'avez pas de temps pour Cloud.

-C'est ça. Et même si je… Cloud est très important pour moi. Plus que n'importe qui ne l'a jamais été. Mais je ne peux pas foutre en l'air mon boulot et ma réputation juste pour lui.

Elle soupira.

-Écoutez, je n'ai aucun moyen de vous forcer, mais, s'il vous plaît, tant que vous n'aurez pas réglé la situation, arrêtez de le voir.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire de toute… Comment ça régler la situation ?

-Oui, il suffit juste que vous trouviez quelqu'un de confiance pour faire cette partie-là de votre travail, et ce sera réglé, non ? Vous n'avez qu'à embaucher un assistant.

Il se tut un instant. Devant son manque de réaction, elle s'inquiéta.

-Ça va ?

-Un assistant… Ce n'est pas idiot, c'est même… Comment je n'y ai pas pensé…

Elle fut partagée entre la consternation et la tendresse. Elle montra la deuxième.

-Certainement trop de surmenage.

Il sourit doucement.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Vous vous en allez ?

-NON !

Sora apparut dans le salon et s'agrippa à ses jambes.

-S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Crescent, Papa a encore besoin de vous. Restez…

Sephiroth sentit son pantalon devenir humide. Il se pencha vers le petit garçon.

-Sora, je ne pars pas, je vais juste passer un coup de fil.

-Vous reviendrez après ?

-Oui.

-Et vous vous occuperez de Papa ?

Sephiroth regarda Tifa. Elle lui sourit doucement.

-Oui. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

Sora finit par le lâcher et il essuya ses yeux. Sephiroth alla dehors et téléphona.

''_Seph ?_''

-Zack ? Tu es encore là ?

''_Oui, comme tu t'es barré, j'ai pri__s__ ta place._''

-Et tu aimes ?

''_Pas du tout. J'chuis pas taillé pour être le chef. Tu reviens demain ?_''

-Pas vraiment. Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

''…_ Quel genre le service ?_''

-Je te donnerais une prime, avec.

''_Putain… J'te remplace combien de temps ?_''

-Le temps que Cloud se remette.

''_Il a quoi ?_''

-La grippe. Il est cloué au lit pour l'instant, alors je m'occupe de lui.

''_Ravi de l'entendre. Vous allez vous remettre ensemble, alors ?_''

-On verra. En attendant, tu assures ma place. Et dès mon retour, on cherchera une deuxième personne.

''_Tu veux me virer ?_''

-Non. J'ai trop de boulot, et je dois déléguer.

''…''

-Zack ?

''_Depuis quand tu veux déléguer ton boulot aux autres ? Tu dis tout le temps que personne ne t'arrive à la cheville et que c'est pour ça que tu repasses derrière tout le monde_.''

-Justement, ce serait peut-être temps de commencer. Si je veux pouvoir avoir une vie sociale correcte, un jour.

''_Seph ?''_

-Oui ?

''_Je rêve où tu es amoureux de Cloud ?_''

-Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça…

''_Alors c'est vrai ?! Putain, j'arrive pas à le croire !_''

-J'espère qu'il n'y a personne avec toi.

''_Nan, t'inquiète. J'pourrais en parler à Aerith ? Et à Angeal et Genesis ? Nan, parce que ça se fête !'_'

-On se calme, Zackary. Ne va pas sortir les banderoles non plus.

''_Nan, t'inquiète. Contente__s-__toi de remettre Spiky d'aplomb, je gère la boîte_.''

-Merci. Au fait ?

''_Oui ?_''

-Comment tu as pu ne pas reconnaître la voix de Sora au téléphone ?

''…''

-Tu l'as fait exprès.

''_Fais pas genre. Tu es content d'avoir pu avoir une bonne excuse pour aller le voir._''

-Je te déteste.

''_Moi aussi je t'aime_.''

-Et Zack ?

''_Oui ?_''

-Si l'entreprise de Genesis nous repasse devant, tu es viré.

''_Compris !_''


	14. Chapter 14

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Cloud mit trois jours à pouvoir être réveillé complètement. Sephiroth l'amena chez le médecin qui l'arrêta pendant une semaine. Durant la semaine, Sephiroth s'occupa de Sora et Roxas. Il les levait le matin et leur faisait prendre leur petit déjeuné. Il les amenait à l'école et laissait Tifa aller les chercher lorsqu'il vit qu'une de ses employées était venu chercher son fils. Il se doutait que les rumeurs iraient de bon train si ses employés comprenaient pourquoi il était là, à chercher les enfants de Cloud. La journée, quand Cloud dormait, il appelait Zack et faisait son travail par téléphone. Et après quelques jours, l'arrêt de travail de Cloud arriva à son terme.

Ce soir-là, ils dînèrent devant la télé et à vingt-et-une heures, Cloud alla coucher ses fils et Sephiroth leur fit la lecture. Il était assis dans le lit de Sora et Cloud dans celui de Roxas.

-Et alors le dragon fut défait et les villageois chantèrent d'allégresse pendant…

-Monsieur Crescent ? Coupa Sora.

-Hum ? Tu ne veux pas la fin de l'histoire ?

-Je voulais vous poser une question.

-Sora, intervint son père. C'est mal poli de couper les gens.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Vas-y.

-Maintenant que Papa est plus malade, vous allez rester avec nous ?

La question prit Sephiroth de cours. Il regarda Cloud qui avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

-J'ai beaucoup de travail Sora.

-Ça veut dire que vous reviendrez plus ? Demanda Roxas.

Cloud se leva.

-Ça suffit avec les questions. Monsieur Crescent a déjà été suffisamment gentil de s'occuper de moi quand j'étais malade, mais il a autre chose à faire maintenant. Au lit, tous les deux.

-Mais Papa !

-Au lit, j'ai dit. Il se fait tard.

Il se leva et embrassa ses fils. Sephiroth fit pareil et Sora lui donna un extra-câlin. Ils sortirent de leur chambre et refermèrent la porte.

-Je suis désolé, soupira Cloud, gêné. Tu n'as pas…

-J'étais sérieux, tu sais, coupa Sephiroth.

-Je sais, tu as du boulot. Je ne veux pas… C'est déjà très gentil de ta part d'être resté pour veiller sur moi quand j'étais malade et…

Sephiroth lui prit les mains.

-Je vais prendre un deuxième assistant. J'ai trop de boulot, et je ne peux pas être partout. Et quand je l'aurais trouvé, j'aurais plus de temps libre et on pourra… Si tu veux, je pourrais passer plus souvent.

Cloud le regarda avec des yeux tristes.

-Tu voudrais ?

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu crois que je prends quelqu'un d'autre ?

Cloud l'enlaça.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. Si je te distrais trop…

-Tu me distrairas toujours. Mais je suis malade rien qu'à l'idée…

Il s'écarta.

-Cloud, quand Sora m'a appelé, j'ai tout quitté sans réfléchir. Je suis venu parce que j'étais inquiet pour toi. Inquiet parce que j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Tu étais tombé sous la douche et tu t'étais fait mal, tu t'étais étouffé dans ton sommeil, je ne sais pas. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais j'ai vraiment eu peur.

Il lui caressa la joue, doucement.

-Je n'abandonnerais pas mon entreprise pour toi. Pas après y avoir autant travaillé. Le seul compromis que je peux t'offrir c'est d'attendre encore un peu, le temps que je trouve quelqu'un. Et après, j'aurais du temps pour toi.

-Ça me va.

-Je ne sais même pas combien de temps ça va me prendre. Je ne sais même pas si cette personne existe.

-Je sais que tu la trouveras, murmura Cloud contre ses lèvres.

-Tu me manques… Tellement…

-Toi aussi…

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Sephiroth ne savait pas combien de temps trouver un assistant potable lui prendrait. Si une personne pareil voudrait bien prendre ce poste. Alors il profita de Cloud pour l'instant. Parce qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il mettrait à revenir vers lui.

-Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit !

-Chut Sora !

Les deux amants se retournèrent et les jumeaux refermèrent la porte et des petits bruits leur indiquèrent qu'ils courraient dans leur lit.

-Et merde.

-Je suis désolé, dit Sephiroth.

Cloud se passa une main sur le visage.

-Maintenant, pour leur expliquer que tu ne reviendras pas…

Sephiroth pâlit.

-Tu ne veux pas que je revienne ?

-Hein ? Si ! Si, bien sûr. Mais je sens que tous les jours, Sora va me demander si c'est aujourd'hui que tu reviens…

Sephiroth sourit.

-J'ai intérêt à vite revenir, alors...

Cloud sourit.

-Tu veux dormir là, cette nuit ?

-Hum, j'ai plutôt…

Il jeta un regard à la porte de chambre des jumeaux, en se disant qu'ils devaient encore être en train d'écouter. Il prit la main du blond et descendit dans le salon.

-Je ne sais pas quand je serais libre, alors j'ai bien envie de profiter de toi pour l'instant.

Cloud sourit.

-Alors profite de moi.

Une main s'égara sur ses fesses.

-C'est bien ce que je compte faire.


	15. Chapter 15

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Malheureusement, trouver un autre assistant digne de ce nom lui prit beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne pensait. Après cinq mois, il n'avait toujours trouvé personne. Il avait lancé des propositions d'emplois sur toutes les plates-formes possibles de recherches d'emplois, il avait étudié le CV de tout le monde dans son entreprise, en vain. La personne miraculeuse ne semblait pas exister. Après quelques semaines, quand il avait commencé à comprendre qu'il ne trouverait personne, il avait contacté Cloud pour lui dire. Après une étreinte charnelle passionnée et de tendres câlins, ils avaient convenu qu'il passerait un week-end par mois chez lui, avec les enfants. Quarante-huit heures ne nuiraient pas à son entreprise.

Mais il avait semblé que ça lui nuisait à lui. Parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à ça pendant tout un mois. Au petit appartement de Cloud, au lit de Sora sur lequel il s'allongeait pour raconter des histoires. Au lit de Cloud où il lui faisait l'amour, à sa petite cuisine quand ils mangeaient tout ensemble… Après trois mois, il y avait mis un terme. Cloud n'avait pas hurlé, il avait juste essuyé une larme en disant qu'il comprenait. Et sur un dernier baiser plein de regret, ils s'étaient séparés pour de bon.

Un jour, deux mois après sa rupture qui lui avait laissé le cœur en miettes, pendant une montagne de paperasse ennuyeuse, Zack se pointa dans son bureau, tout guilleret.

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux sortir, ce week-end ?

-J'ai du travail, Zack.

Son assistant s'assit en face de lui, et mit les pieds sur la table.

-Je suis invité à une fête, ce week-end. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir.

-J'ai quelque chose de prévu.

-Ah oui ?

-Non. Mais je ne viendrais pas. Merci.

-Roh, allez ! Viens !

-Pourquoi tu tiens à ce point à me faire venir ?

-C'est une surprise !

-Je n'aime pas les surprises.

-Viens quand même. Je te promets qu'il n'y aura personne du boulot !

-…

-Et pas d'alcool !

-…

-Allez ! Angeal et Genesis viennent aussi ! T'es obligé de venir !

-J'ai du travail !

-Allez ! Et je suis sûr que tu pourras trouver quelqu'un !

Il sentit sa mâchoire se contracter. Trois mois avant, quand il avait fait une remarque acerbe à son assistant, Zack lui lâcher sur un ton énervé qu'il devrait voir Cloud un peu plus souvent, parce que ça commençait à influer sur ses nerfs. Son visage seul avait fait comprendre à Zack et il lui avait annoncé qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Trop incompatibles.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de trouver quelqu'un.

-Arrêtes. Ça remonte à quand la dernière fois que tu as couché avec quelqu'un ?

-…

-Oh. C'était avec…

-Oui. Et je n'ai pas envie de me trouver un plan cul, ni de sauter quelqu'un au pif. Alors soit gentils, et sort de mon bureau.

Zack soupira et pour une fois, s'exécuta sans discuter.

Mais c'était sans compter sur son acharnement. Parce que le samedi après-midi, alors que Sephiroth était encore à son bureau, Zack entra, suivit de ses deux amis d'enfance.

-Tu avais raison, c'était bien là qu'il se planque…, commenta Angeal.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-Zack nous a invités à une fête, dit Genesis. Et tu viens avec nous, à ce qu'il paraît.

-J'ai autre chose à faire. Cassez-vous.

-Pff, t'as raison, le setter, il est vraiment sur les dents.

-Tu peux arrêter de me filer des noms de races de chiens ?! Demanda Zack énervé.

-Dis ça ton frère.

-Beh… C'est vrai que tu t'avais une tête de chiot quand tu étais petit…

-La ferme, Angeal.

-Cassez-vous de mon bureau.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'il a pas sauté quelqu'un ? Demanda Genesis.

-Ça fait…

-Dégagez !

-Aussi longtemps ? Je comprends mieux.

Sephiroth se leva.

-J'ai du travail. Alors contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas le temps d'aller me soûler je ne sais où, d'aller prendre je ne sais quelle drogue et d'aller baiser je ne sais quelle pute. Sortez.

-J'espère au moins qu'il suçait bien, ton blond.

Le coup de poing partit tout seul. Angeal attrapa Sephiroth et Genesis fut retenu par Zack.

-Hey, les mecs, vous êtes potes !

-JE VOUS AI DIT DE PARTIR ! SURTOUT SI C'EST POUR ME SORTIR DES TRUCS PAREILS !

-C'est bon, on va s'en aller, dit Zack. C'était une mauvaise idée, pardon.

Il poussa Genesis vers la sortie. Sephiroth se remit à son ordinateur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il essaya de les ignorer alors qu'ils étaient vers la porte.

-C'est quoi son problème à ce gros con ?

-Il a le cœur brisé, dit Zack. Voilà ce qu'il a.

-Quoi, juste pour le cul d'un de ses employés ? C'est une blague ?

-Il était vraiment amoureux, dit Angeal. Tu l'as déjà vu réagir comme ça pour qui que ce soit ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial, ce Sky, d'abord ?

-C'est Cloud. Et il lui répondait. Ils se sont même battus, je crois.

-Attends, il est amoureux d'un type qui avait une grande gueule? C'est tout ?

-Nan, y'a pas que ça. Quand ils ont commencé à se voir, il lui collait des tâches impossibles à faire, et Cloud les faisaient. Je crois que c'est ça qui a attiré son attention.

Sephiroth les ignora. S'ils savaient. Il y avait tellement à dire sur Cloud.

Les rares fois où ils rentraient chez lui, il relisait les messages qu'ils s'étaient envoyés, et regardait ses photos alors qu'il se masturbait. Il en venait même à laisser couler une larme ou deux des fois, tellement le blond lui manquait. Il ne sortait plus de son bureau pour ne pas le voir et demandait à Zack de lui transmettre ses demandes. Ça lui faisait beaucoup trop mal. Peut-être que Zack avait raison, il avait le cœur brisé.

Mais comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Cloud était tellement… Il avait du mordant et n'hésitait pas à lui dire lorsqu'il faisait une erreur. Comme la fois où ils avaient fait la cuisine. Il avait essayé de lui apprendre à faire des muffins mais le directeur s'était énervé parce que les siens n'étaient pas aussi réussis. Cloud l'avait réprimandé comme un gosse, parce que selon lui, il se comportait comme tel et avait repris ses explications calmement. Et la façon dont il avait souri… Si Sora et Roxas n'avaient pas été là, il lui aurait probablement fait l'amour sur le comptoir. La façon dont il se collait à lui, lorsqu'ils avaient fini de faire l'amour, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole…

Sephiroth grogna et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer... C'en devenait tellement douloureux. Outre l'attrait physique, sa personne lui manquait. Ses enfants, sa maison, son canapé, son lit, sa cuisine, sa salle de bain. Il avait l'impression que le trou de son cœur ne faisait que se creuser de plus en plus, jour après jours.

-Il était si extraordinaire que ça ?

Il releva la tête et vit Genesis, la joue un peu gonflée.

-Tu crois vraiment que je m'attacherais à quelqu'un d'ordinaire ?

-J'en sais rien, je ne t'ai jamais vu t'attacher.

-Moi non plus.

-Enfin, soupira le roux. Si tout ce qu'il te faut pour te foutre la gaule, c'est un sale caractère et savoir faire son boulot correctement…

Sephiroth se figea, son cerveau faisant des connexions qu'il n'avait jamais envisagées.

-Pourquoi il ne t'a pas encore frappé ?

-J'en sais rien…

-Hey, mon pote, ça va ?

-On a l'impression qu'il a court-circuité.

-Hey ?

-Il est mort ?

-Tu l'a pété ?

-Oh, Seph !

La tape sur l'épaule de Zack le ramena sur terre.

-Hein ?

-Ça va ? T'es resté figé pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

-Désolé, je… Je réfléchissais.

Zack soupira et s'assit sur son bureau.

-Écoutes, je ne devrais pas te le dire mais comme tu ne viendras pas de toute façon… Là où je voulais t'emmener, c'est à l'anniversaire de Cloud.

-Hein ?

-C'est son anniversaire, ce week-end. On lui a prévu une fête surprise, avec Tifa et quelques-uns de ses copains. Et elle a pensé que ça vous ferez du bien de vous voir un peu. Je sais que tu ne veux plus le regarder, mais je sais que tu manques à ses fils et… Tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ?

Il claque derrière la tête lui remit les idées en place.

-Hey !

-C'était pour que tu réagisses, commenta Genesis.

Il se leva et ferma son ordinateur. Il attrapa son manteau et sa mallette de travail.

-Mais il va où… Oh Sephiroth !

Le concerné se retourna.

-Quoi ?

-Tu va où ?

-On va à l'anniversaire de Cloud, non ? Faut que je prenne une douche.

-Et pourquoi tu souris comme un con ? Demanda Genesis. C'est flippant.

Sephiroth se contenta de sourire et sortit de son bureau.

-C'est la perspective de voir Sky qui le met en joie, comme ça ?

Zack sourit.

-Je crois qu'il y a autre chose.

* * *

Soixante-trois minutes plus tard, Tifa ouvrit la porte sur Sephiroth, Zack, le roux qui était venu narguer son amant et un autre type que Cloud n'avait jamais vu.

-Vous êtes en retard…

-Désolé, fit Zack. On a mis un moment avant de trouver Sephiroth et de le faire bouger.

-Et quand il a su que c'était à l'anniversaire de Sky, il s'est rué sous la douche ! Dit le roux.

-C'est qui, Sky ? Demanda Tifa.

-Le mec qu'il baise. Enfin il ne se le tape plus, à ce qu'il paraît, mai-Aie !

Le grand brun lui avait mis une claque derrière la tête. Cloud tourna la tête comme si de rien était et alla à la cuisine. Ça lui faisait trop mal de le voir. Des mois qu'il attendait que l'argenté lui envoie un message pour finir par se résigner. Leur rupture avait été définitive. Outre son cœur brisé qui le faisait gémir d'angoisse la nuit à tel point qu'il en réveillait ses enfants parfois, le pire avait été l'annoncer aux jumeaux. Tous les jours Sora lui demandait quand est-ce que Sephiroth reviendrait et quand même Roxas s'y était mis, il leur avait expliqué qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Sora avait pleuré et Roxas avait dit que de toute façon il s'en fichait, parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Et il était parti dans sa chambre en courant pour se rouler en boule sous ses draps pour pleurer discrètement. Les jours qui avaient suivi avaient été horrible. Sora ne souriait plus et Roxas ne disait quasiment plus rien. Il les avait emmenés un peu partout pour essayer de leur faire oublier. Au zoo, au parc aquatique, à la plage, à la montagne… Et quand finalement, après deux semaines, ils avaient fini par se faire une raison et passèrent à autre chose. Cloud les enviait presque. Lui-même en était incapable.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur les gâteaux apéritifs qu'avaient amenés Tifa et Yuffie quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit la longue chevelure argentée de son ancien amant.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Tu me manques trop.

Sephiroth ferma la porte et Cloud courut dans ses bras. Il crut que le directeur allait lui briser un os à le serrer comme ça.

-Pourquoi tu es venu ? Je croyais que…

-J'ai trouvé la personne qu'il me fallait.

Cloud s'écarta, osant à peine y croire.

-Tu as trouvé qui embaucher comme assistant ?

Sephiroth lui caressa la joue et lui fit un tendre sourire.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'embaucher puisqu'elle travaille déjà pour moi.

-Mais… Qui…

-La seule personne qui est capable de faire son boulot correctement à part moi.

Cloud chercha.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-C'est toi. Quand tu me rends un rapport, je sais que je n'ai pas à tout vérifier parce que tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé. Je sais que si je te demande de passer derrière mes chefs de sections je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter.

-Mais… Mon boulot…

-C'est une promotion, Cloud. Avec nouveau bureau, meilleur salaire…

-Tu ne me proposes pas ça parce qu'on couche ensemble, rassure-moi ?

-Hein ? Non ! Je te le propose parce que tu es le seul capable de faire ça ! Tu crois que je t'augmenterais juste parce que je veux te voir plus ? Non ! Je te demande ça à toi parce que tu es le seul qui sait se bouger pour faire ce que je demande. Tu es le seul qui remue ciel et terre pour rendre un dossier impossible !

Cloud l'embrassa, ravi. Dire que ça faisait des mois qu'il attendait un message de son amant avec ses mots. _J'ai trouvé la personne qu'il me fallait_. Et maintenant, il venait jusqu'à lui pour lui dire.

-Quand est-ce que tu t'es décidé ?

-Il y a une demi-heure, environs.

-Okay.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Sephiroth le serra contre lui et lui embrassa le front.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué…

-Toi aussi.

-Cloud ?

Tifa entra dans la cuisine. Ils s'écartèrent. Et quand elle vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, elle s'inquiéta.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui. C'est juste…

Il se serra contre son amant qui lui caressa doucement le dos.

-Là, c'est fini… C'est fini, mon amour, c'est fini...

Cloud le serra davantage et Tifa sourit en les laissant.


	16. Chapter 16

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

-Joyeux anniversaire !

Cloud souffla ses vingt-cinq bougies, entouré par ses fils qui se jetèrent sur lui.

-Bon anniversaire Papa !

Il les serra contre lui.

-Merci les enfants.

Il reçut différents cadeaux. Yuffie lui offrit un coffret d'alcool avec des shooters, Cid une nouvelle boîte à outils, Barret un coffret de DVDs de Star Wars, Tifa une série de livres de cuisine. Zack lui offrit une console et Aerith un jeu vidéo.

-Tu sais que je n'aurais probablement pas le temps d'y jouer ?

-Mais si ! Pour un Final Fantasy, on trouve toujours le temps ! Surtout le 7...

-Hum…

-Papa, on peut t'offrir notre cadeau ?

Cloud caressa la tête de Roxas.

-Bien sûr !

Il s'attendait à un collier de pâtes ou à une cravate décoré au crayon-feutre. Mais certainement pas à la petite boîte que lui tendit Roxas.

-C'est Tifa qui nous a donné l'argent mais c'est nous qui avons choisi, dit Sora.

-Et ils sont bien choisis, commenta Tifa.

Il déballa la boite et l'ouvrit. Dedans, il y avait un pendentif en forme de tête de loup. C'était son fond d'écran sur son ordinateur, chez lui. Un jour, les jumeaux avaient demandé pourquoi il avait mis cette image. À la base, c'était juste un des modèles de fonds d'écran de base avec le programme. Mais c'était un peu compliqué à expliquer à deux enfants de quatre ans, alors il avait dit qu'il aimait bien les loups. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, en soi, c'était juste plus simple.

-C'est magnifique…

Il le passa à son cou. C'était bien mieux qu'un collier de pâtes, finalement, même s'il aurait autant aimé un collier de pâtes. Le loup devint immédiatement son animal préféré.

Il serra ses enfants contre lui.

-Merci. Merci beaucoup.

Par la suite, il coupa les gâteaux et en distribua un morceau à tout le monde. Ils restèrent là, à discuter pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. En fin de soirée, quand tout le monde commença à partir, Tifa proposa discrètement de garder les enfants, mais Cloud refusa poliment. Et lorsque Zack lui dit au revoir, il vit que Sephiroth reprenait son manteau. Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers lui, le cœur serré.

-Tu t'en vas ?

Le plus vieux lui sourit.

-Je vais juste chez moi prendre quelques affaires. Je serais de retour d'ici une petite heure.

-Vous vous en allez ?

Sora et Roxas le regardaient avec des yeux humides, comme s'ils étaient sur le point de pleurer.

-Je reviens, je vais juste prendre de quoi passer la nuit.

Ils coururent vers lui et s'accrochèrent à ses jambes.

-Vous promettez que vous revenez ?

-Promis.

-Pendant ce temps, on va aller prendre une douche, d'accord ? Proposa Cloud.

Ses enfants hochèrent la tête et montèrent dans la salle de bain en ne cessant de se retourner pour regarder Sephiroth.

-Je te raccompagne à ta voiture.

Ils sortirent de la maison.

-Désolé, lâcha le directeur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi.

Cloud sourit.

-Tu m'as déjà fait le plus beau des cadeaux.

Sephiroth sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

-Je reviens vite.

-Tu le pensais ? Demanda soudainement Cloud.

Ça lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il lui avait dit.

-De quoi?

-Tout à l'heure. Tu m'as appelé ''mon amour''. Tu le pensais ?

Sephiroth le prit contre lui.

-Bien sûr que je le pensais. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai éloigné de moi? Ou que j'ai accouru quand je pensais que tu t'étais blessé ? Pas parce que je ne t'aimais pas. C'est au contraire parce que je t'aimais trop. Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas réussi à me plonger dans le travail. Tu me manquais trop. Tes enfants me manquaient. Nos moments ensemble me manquaient.

Cloud soupira contre lui. Combien de fois il avait rêvé de ce moment, qu'il lui dise ces mots qu'il mourrait d'envie d'entendre.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Je reviens vite.

Il l'embrassa et ils s'écartèrent.

-Ça t'ennuie si je ramène un peu de travail? Faut que je regarde pour t'aménager ton nouveau bureau.

-Non, c'est bon.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois.

-Reviens-moi vite.

Sephiroth lui embrassa le front.

-C'est promis.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint, ils lurent deux histoires aux jumeaux et après avoir promis à Sora qu'il serait là demain soir, ils allèrent se coucher. Enfin se coucher… Dès qu'ils refermèrent la porte, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas comme avant. Ils étaient passionnés mais c'était différent. Au lieu des mots salaces qu'ils se disaient d'habitude, ils se chuchotaient des mots doux. Le directeur n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter combien il lui avait manqué et Cloud essayait de taire ses gémissements, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que ses enfants dorment. Et quand ils finirent, ils s'enlacèrent comme si demain n'existait pas. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement au début puis ils finirent par refaire l'amour plus doucement. Et après un troisième round, ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, ce furent des petits bruits qui réveillèrent Cloud. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Sora et Roxas qui le regardaient.

-Vous êtes déjà debout?

-Papa, il est où, monsieur Crescent?

Paniqué Cloud se retourna et vit que Sephiroth avait disparu. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement et refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Quand il parla, il essaya de contrôler sa voix.

-Vous descendez? J'arrive.

Sora et Roxas le regardèrent un peu inquiets mais n'insistèrent pas. Quand il fut seul, Cloud s'assit sur son lit et essaya de ne pas pleurer. Est-ce que tout ce que lui avait dit Sephiroth étaient des mots en l'air? Est-ce qu'il lui avait dit ça juste parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre? Juste parce que Cloud était là, à l'attendre, et qu'il était une baise facile ?

Tout d'un coup il entendit ses enfants crier et il s'alarma. Il se leva, s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine. Il trouva son amant en pyjama, une casserole à la main, Sora et Roxas collés à chacune de ses jambes.

-Tu es là…

-Oui j'ai dû me lever parce que j'ai reçu un coup de fil d'un investisseur. Quand j'ai entendu les enfants se lever, j'ai commencé le petit déjeuné. Tu pourrais…

-Oui, oui excuses-moi. Sora, Roxas, lâchez monsieur Crescent.

-On ne veut pas qu'il parte!

-Je ne partirais pas. Mais c'est difficile de bouger si vous me tenez comme ça.

À contre cœur, ils finirent par le lâcher et s'assirent à table. Sephiroth leur fit un lait au chocolat alors que Cloud faisait du café. À un moment Sephiroth se pencha vers lui et lui murmura :

-Je peux t'embrasser devant eux?

Cloud lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent chastement. Sora lâcha un ''woaw'' alors que Roxas faisait semblant de vomir. Ils s'installèrent à table avec eux, une tasse de café chacun.

-Ça veut dire que monsieur Crescent va venir vivre avec nous? Demanda Sora.

Les deux adultes toussèrent, mal à l'aise.

-Sora, ces choses-là prennent du temps, expliqua Cloud.

-Et j'ai beaucoup de choses, reprit Sephiroth. J'ai tous mes meubles… Et… Euh...

-Après, glissa Cloud, il y a de la place dans le garage…

Sephiroth se figea et sourit doucement.

-Oui, c'est vrai. On devra organiser ça.

Cloud sourit.


	17. Chapter 17

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

La journée se passa calmement. Sora et Roxas regardèrent la télé, Cloud fit un peu de ménage et Sephiroth regarda où aménager un nouveau bureau. Avant la fin de la soirée, il présenta un nouveau contrat à Cloud.

-Ça consistera en quoi, exactement ?

-Tu seras chargé de vérifier toutes les transactions effectuées avec des entreprises extérieures. Et tu devras t'occuper de vérifier les comptes de l'entreprise.

-J'y connais rien en comptabilité.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment de la comptabilité, tu regardes les chiffres et si tu constates qu'il y a trop d'écart avec les prévisions, tu vas voir le service concerné et tu demandes des explications.

-Mais… Je suis encore nouveau dans l'entreprise. Ils vont me rire au nez si je leur dit quelque chose.

-Si ça arrive, tu viens me voir. Mais je sais à quel point tu peux être… Énervant quand tu t'y mets. Je ne me fais pas de soucis.

Cloud sourit et signa son contrat. Et il vit son salaire.

-Ce… C'est pas un peu trop?

-Quoi?

-Ma paye?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi?

-Je toucherais presque trois fois ce que je touche maintenant.

-Et alors?

-Et… Tu es sûr que tu ne fais pas de favoritisme ?

-Non, c'est à peu près le salaire de Zack.

-Zack touche autant?!

-Oui. Je paye mes employés en fonction de leur travail. En quoi c'est étonnant ?

-C'est juste… On n'a pas l'impression qu'il se fait ce genre de salaire quand on le voit.

-Parce qu'il est toujours sapé comme un adolescent? Je sais… J'ai beau lui dire de faire attention à son apparence, il a toujours l'air d'un pouilleux, avec sa chemise mal mise, ses cheveux en bataille, ses baskets et sa continuelle absence de cravate…

Cloud rigola.

-Quand est-ce que je pourrais amener mes affaires? Demanda soudainement Sephiroth.

La question prit Cloud au dépourvu.

-Je ne sais pas… Tu as beaucoup de meuble ?

-Pas vraiment. Une télé, le meuble qui va avec, une armoire pour mes vêtements, mon lit, bien sûr, une table de nuit, un frigidaire, le meuble de ma salle de bain, quelques étagères aussi. Et mon bureau.

Cloud soupira.

-Je ne crois pas que le garage sera assez grand.

-Sinon…

Sephiroth lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

-On pourrait emménager dans quelque chose de plus grand.

Cloud sourit.

-Tu voudrais ?

-Emménagé avec toi? Il y a une époque, je vivais pratiquement ici. Alors oui, j'en suis sûr.

-Mais là… Si on prend quelque chose ensemble, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

Sephiroth se pencha vers lui.

-Je n'ai pas envie de retourner en arrière. Ça tombe bien.

Il l'embrassa doucement. Mais quand il vit que Cloud ne répondait pas avec entrain, il fronça les sourcils.

-À moins que… Tu ne sois pas sûr de toi?

-Si c'est juste… Je t'aime à en mourir mais… Si ça ne marche pas, toi et moi, je ne veux pas infliger ça aux enfants.

-On se laisse une période s'essaie, alors?

-Ça ne t'ennuie pas?

-Non, pas du tout. Je n'ai juste qu'à ramener mes vêtements.

Cloud sourit avant de réaliser.

-Ça va te faire payer un loyer pour rien…

-Pas vraiment, j'ai acheté mon appartement il y a dix ans. C'était moins compliqué que d'être locataire.

-Dix… Tu as quel âge ?

-Trente-cinq ans, pourquoi?

-Trente-cinq ?

-Oui.

-Je pensais… Je sais pas… Que tu étais plus jeune. Que tu avais à peu près le même âge que moi.

-Tu me donnais quel âge, au juste?

-Vingt-sept?

Sephiroth rigola.

-Désolé.

Cloud l'enlaça.

-On a dix ans d'écart…

-Ça te pose un problème ?

-Non, j'imagine que non. Enfin, maintenant, c'est trop tard pour s'inquiéter de ça.

Cloud s'écarta et le regarda intensément.

-Quoi?

-Je pensais que tu faisais une coloration, mais tu as vraiment des cheveux blancs, en fait.

Sephiroth grogna.

-Crois-le ou non, mais je suis né avec cette couleur de cheveux. On la tient de notre père.

-On?

-Mes frères et moi.

-Tu as des frères ?

-Deux. Plus jeunes. Xehanort et Xemnas. Les plus gros chieurs que la Terre est portée. On se ressemble beaucoup, sauf qu'ils ont les yeux orange de mon père et moi ceux de ma mère.

-Ça fait bizarre de t'entendre parler de ta famille…

-J'espère juste que tu ne les rencontreras jamais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ouais. Ce sont… Disons que ça fait dix ans que j'évite des repas de famille pour une bonne raison. Je ne supporte pas mes frères et mon père me tape sur le système.

-Comment ça ?

-Vu que je suis l'aîné, je dois montrer l'exemple. Et, malgré le fait que j'ai monté mon entreprise tout seul et qu'elle fonctionne très bien, je ne suis toujours pas marié et je n'ai pas de descendance, alors je m'en prends plein la tête à chaque fois.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui… _Et tes frères sont mariés, eux, quand est-ce que tu comptes te trouver une épouse ? Pense au moment où tu passeras les reines de ton entreprise, à qui tu les passeras_, blablabla…

Cloud rigola.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, protesta Sephiroth, c'est vraiment chiant. Surtout que c'est à chaque fois et que ça dure des heures…

-Du coup, tu fais l'impasse sur les repas de famille.

-Je dis que j'ai trop de boulot. Je fais juste un effort, pour l'anniversaire de ma mère. Mais je me désiste le reste de l'année.

Cloud rigola.

-Papa, on peut faire quatre-heures ?

Le blond se retourna vers ses fils.

-Oui, on va le faire. Vous vous installez ?

Ses fils s'assirent et Sephiroth rangea ses papiers. Cloud leur servit le goûter. Après avoir mangé un morceau, ils allèrent au parc tous ensemble.


	18. Chapter 18

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Leur cohabitation se passa merveilleusement bien. Bien sûr, au travail, Sephiroth arrivait toujours en premier et repartait le dernier, mais mis à part ça, les deux amants avaient l'impression de vivre sur un petit nuage. Sora avait rapidement intégré Sephiroth à leur famille, mais Roxas avait posé problème. Il avait tellement eu peur qu'il ne reparte qu'il s'était montré désagréable au possible avec Sephiroth. Un jour, il avait même jeter son nouveau téléphone par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Cloud l'avait grondé avec véhémence et l'avait puni, mais le soir, Sephiroth avait été le voir dans sa chambre, avant le repas et avait discuté avec lui. Après quelques minutes de dialogue tous seul, Roxas avait commencé à parler. Il lui avait dit que le fait qu'il soit parti avait beaucoup blessé son frère et son père, et qu'il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Sephiroth lui avait parlé comme à un adulte, en lui expliquant calmement que le fait d'être parti l'avait beaucoup blessé lui aussi, et qu'il avait cherché quelqu'un pour lui donner une partie de son travail pour pouvoir revenir tous les soirs, mais que comme ça lui avait pris beaucoup de temps, il avait cru qu'il n'y arriverait pas et avait préféré rompre avec Cloud. Roxas l'avait écouté religieusement et avait fini par lui demander s'il comptait repartir un jour à cause de son travail. Sephiroth avait souri et lui avait dit que non, il ne repartirait plus jamais. Et pour la première fois, Roxas lui avait fait un câlin de lui-même. Quand ils descendirent dans le salon, Cloud demanda à son fils de s'excuser, ce que Roxas avait fait sans protester. Il lui avait fait un autre câlin et avait demandé s'il pouvait aller jouer avec son frère. Pendant que les deux enfants jouaient, les deux adultes avaient été dans la cuisine pour parler quand Cloud avait vu que son amant était sur le point de pleurer. Sephiroth avait eu du mal à garder contenance et lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et que Roxas lui avait fait un câlin tout seul. Il avait enlacé son amant pour cacher ses larmes de joie.

Au travail, Cloud avait fini par se forger une sacrée réputation. À part Zack, personne n'avait découvert le pot-aux-roses. Personne n'avait questionné la promotion de Cloud ouvertement. Mais à plusieurs reprises, il entendait des chuchotements dans son dos. Certains de ses collègues critiquaient le fait qu'il avait eu une promotion alors même qu'il était nouveau. Tout le monde continuait de croire que lui et le directeur se détestaient, mais ils s'étaient mis à penser que c'était dû à l'amitié qu'il avait avec Zack. Lorsque le brun avait eu vent de ces rumeurs, il s'était senti obligé de faire de plus en plus de soirée en ramenant sa petite amie. Cloud, quant à lui, avait essayé d'ignorer ces rumeurs mais quand Sephiroth avait été au courant, ça avait été une autre histoire. Il n'avait rien dit sur le coup, parce qu'il était encore au travail, mais dès qu'ils avaient été seuls, il avait explosé. Ils s'étaient disputé violemment à tel point que Sephiroth l'avait posé chez lui avant de repartir vers son propre appartement. Cloud avait expliqué à Sora et Roxas que Sephiroth restait au travail pour la soirée, en espérant silencieusement que leur dispute se réglerait bientôt. Ce fut réglé le lendemain, lorsque Cloud arriva au travail. Dans le bureau du directeur, ils s'excusèrent chacun leur tour d'avoir hurlé et Sephiroth lui demanda de pardonner sa jalousie. Il lui expliqua qu'il ne supportait pas que les gens lui accordent des partenaires comme ça. Cloud lui avait enlacé en lui répétant qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il n'était pas près de le lâcher.

Malheureusement, ça ne s'était pas terminé là. Un jour, un des chefs de service avait insinué que sa promotion n'avait pas été méritée, et Cloud avait explosé. Il avait à cœur de faire son travail le mieux possible pourtant. Il vérifiait qu'il n'avait pas d'écart dans les comptes de la société et que les transactions effectuées avec d'autres entreprises se passe comme prévu et s'était mis à étudier par correspondance pour obtenir un diplôme de comptabilité afin d'être plus performant encore. Sephiroth avait fini par lui donner l'aval de prendre certaines décisions concernant l'achat de certaines petites entreprises. Et lorsque l'un des chefs de service avait osé dire quelque chose lorsqu'il s'était fait reprendre parce que son travail laissait à désirer, Cloud s'était fait entendre de tout l'étage. Sephiroth et Zack avaient même accouru, pensant qu'il y s'était produit quelque chose de grave. Quel n'avait pas été leur surprise de voir Cloud s'égosiller en salle de réunion en hurlant que sa promotion n'avait rien à voir avec qui il couchait, mais parce qu'il savait faire son travail. Que si le chef du département savait le faire, il n'aurait pas à passer derrière lui. Que son âge n'avait rien à voir avec son travail et qu'il n'avait qu'à prendre exemple sur lui s'il voulait arrêter de se faire casser les pieds. Bien sûr, le langage de Cloud avait été bien plus fleurit que ça, comme souvent lorsqu'il perdait son calme. Et quand Zack et Sephiroth étaient arrivés et avaient vu Cloud hurler sur le pauvre homme qui se rapetissait sur son siège à vue d'œil, Zack avait demandé, inquiet, ce qu'il devait faire. Sephiroth était parti en rigolant.

Cloud avait pensé que tout le monde aurait eu le message, après ça, mais ça avait provoqué d'autres réactions. Un jour, après une séance repas-câlin dans le bureau du directeur, il avait été faire des photocopies pour les archives. Il sifflotait joyeusement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres quand on l'accosta.

-Excusez-moi ?

Cloud se retourna. Il y avait Tony, de la compta, qui le regardait en souriant.

-Oui ?

-Je voulais savoir si vous aviez le temps de regarder mon dossier ? Parce qu'on va bientôt avoir le bilan annuel, et j'aimerais être sûr que tout soit en ordre.

-Bien sûr, sourit Cloud. De toute façon, ça fait partie de mes attributions.

Tony sourit.

-Super ! On pourrait voir ça après ? Là j'ai encore du boulot, mais on peut peut-être se voir après ?

-Après ? Vous voulez dire après la débauche ?

-Oui.

Tony se gratta la nuque.

-Il y a un café en ville, près du cinéma. Si vous voulez, on pourra aller s'installer là-bas ?

Cloud réfléchit.

-Je dois m'organiser, mais pourquoi pas. Vous avez besoin que je prenne des papiers ?

Tony sourit.

-Non, ça ira, je vous remercie. Vous êtes libre, ce soir ? Je veux dire… Si ça nous prend du temps ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Mes fils m'attendent, alors je ne devrais pas rentrer trop tard.

Tony souffla.

-Sinon, on peut peut-être aller directement dans votre bureau ?

Il lui caressa la joue.

-On sera plus tranquille.

Immédiatement Cloud recula. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, mais je suis avec quelqu'un, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le tromper.

-Oh, allez, dit Tony en changeant de ton. Ça fait cinq ans que je suis au même poste, et j'aimerais bien une augmentation, alors je me dis… Si je t'offre une partie de jambes en l'air mémorable… Tu pourras p'tête dire un mot en ma faveur à celui pour lequel tu as écarté les cuisses pour monter…

Cloud prit ses photocopies tout en refrénant sa rage.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Alors qu'il allait partir, Tony lui attrapa le bras.

-Allez…

-Tu me lâches, ordonna Cloud d'une voix froide. Ou tu comprendras _pourquoi_ tous mes supérieurs m'évitent.

Tony déglutit et le lâcha. Cloud s'en alla. Lorsqu'il rentra dans son bureau, il évita celui de Sephiroth pour ne pas lui en parler. Il savait qu'il lui ferait certainement une autre crise de jalousie et il ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent encore une fois.

L'après-midi, il essaya de se concentrer sur son travail, mais la réflexion de Tony tournait en boucle. _Tu pourras p'tête dire un mot en ma faveur à celui pour lequel tu as écarté les cuisses pour monter…_

-Je n'ai pas écarté les cuisses pour monter, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Quand il réalisa qu'il était sur la même page depuis dix minutes, il soupira et referma son dossier. Il finirait ça demain. En attendant, il devait essayer de se changer les idées.

-Strife !

Et la voix mélodieuse de son amant lui offrit la distraction parfaite. Il alla le rejoindre dans son bureau. Il pâlit en voyant Tony affiché une mine inquiète. Et Sephiroth affichait un visage neutre mais sa mâchoire contractée ne lui échappa pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Monsieur Morris vient de me dire que vous vous êtes mis à pratiquer le harcèlement sexuel dans cette entreprise…

-Hein… Mais t'es vraiment gonflé !

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

Cloud s'approcha du bureau et montra Tony du doigt furieusement.

-C'est _lui_ qui a essayé quelque chose. Je faisais des photocopies, tranquille, quand sous prétexte que je mette le nez dans son dossier, il m'a invité à boire un coup, puis à coucher avec lui !

Il se tourna vers Tony.

-Et c'est toi qui vas te plaindre ? Espèce de sale con, t'as vraiment aucuns scrupules…

Tony se tourna vers Sephiroth, un air attristé plaqué sur le visage.

-Monsieur, je suis venu vous faire part de ce qui s'est passé uniquement pour vous informer de l'attitude de Strife. Je ne désire pas m'engager dans…

-Il vous a fait quoi, exactement ? Demanda Sephiroth.

-J'étais à la photocopieuse quand il s'est collé à mon dos et m'a fait des avances. J'ai essayé de le repousser mais il a insisté et…

-Hum hum…

Sephiroth pianota sur son ordinateur. Placidement, il commenta :

-C'est lui qui est venu vers vous, hein ?

-Oui.

-Et c'est lui qui vous a fait des avances?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas...

Sephiroth tourna son écran d'ordinateur vers ses deux employés.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi _vous_ lui attrapez le bras ?

Tony pâlit en voyant la vidéosurveillance.

-Euh…

Sephiroth eut un sourire discret avant de reprendre contenance.

-Vous serez renvoyé. Je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement au sein de mon entreprise.

-Monsieur…

-Dehors.

Sans se faire prier, Tony sortit du bureau et Sephiroth soupira. Il remit son écran d'ordinateur correctement.

-Ne me dit pas que tu l'as cru, demanda Cloud en soupirant.

Sephiroth soupira.

-Si je te dis ce qu'il en est, tu vas te mettre en colère.

Cloud s'assit sur le bureau et se massa les tempes, sachant qu'une autre dispute allait éclater.

-Dis-moi.

Sephiroth soupira et ferma le dossier sur lequel il travaillait.

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Je sais que tu ne vas pas voir ailleurs. Je m'en assure tous les soirs. Mais depuis cette histoire…

Il soupira et finit sa phrase.

-Dès que je sais que tu sors de ton bureau, je regarde les vidéosurveillances pour te suivre.

Cloud écarquilla les yeux.

-Hein ?! Tu me suis ?!

-Oui. Enfin… C'est à peu près ça…

Cloud grogna.

-Putain… Et après tu me fais confiance, hein…

-Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, mais en tout le reste du monde.

-Hein ?

-J'ai eu peur qu'une situation pareil arrive depuis que… Les rumeurs sur ta promotion circulent et…

Le directeur soupira.

-Et j'aime bien savoir ce que tu fais quand tu n'es pas avec moi.

Une pensée sournoise s'infiltra dans l'esprit du blond.

-Rassure-moi… Tu n'as pas mis de caméra dans mon bureau ?

Quand Sephiroth fuit son regard, Cloud soupira.

-T'es pas sérieux…

-À l'origine, ce n'était pas pour ça.

-Ah oui ? C'était pourquoi, alors, hein ? T'assurer que je bosse bien ? Je croyais que tu m'avais donné cette promotion parce que tu avais confiance en moi…

Sephiroth soupira.

-Je te fais confiance…

-C'est ça, oui, fit Cloud en se levant.

-C'est juste…

Le directeur grogna.

-J'aime bien te voir, d'accord ?

Cloud se rassit.

-Hein ?

-J'aime bien te voir. À l'origine, c'était juste pour ça. Quand je suis énervé par l'un de mes employés ou que quelque chose m'ennuie, le fait de te voir m'apaise.

-Tu peux pas… Juste mettre une photo sur ton bureau, comme tout le monde ?

-Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un la découvre.

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau.

-Et j'en ai déjà une.

Il lui tendit une photo qui avait été prise pour l'anniversaire du blond. Dessus on voyait le père avec ses deux enfants, en train de déballer le cadeau de Sora et Roxas.

-Mais des fois, ça ne suffit pas. Quand je te vois à travers les caméras, je sais ce que tu fais sur l'instant et je ne sais pas… Ça me calme.

-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas juste me voir, quand c'est comme ça ? Demanda Cloud en lui rendant la photo.

-Parce que j'ai du boulot, répondit-il en la rangeant. Et tu en as aussi.

Le directeur soupira.

-Je sais que c'est étrange. Mais ce n'est certainement pas une question de confiance en toi. Quand je te regarde, j'ai… J'ai l'impression que tu es à côté de moi. Ça m'apaise.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Très bien.

Cloud se leva et alla voir Zack.

-Hey, tu peux faire en sorte que personne ne rentre dans le bureau de l'après-midi ?

Zack soupira.

-Mec, t'es mon pote, et tout mais… Vous avez pas l'impression que vous abusez un peu sur les parties de jambes en l'air ?

-Non, c'est juste que là… Il est de mauvais poil.

Zack déglutit.

-Alors personne ne passera cette porte.

-Merci.

Il referma la porte et alla dans son bureau. Il prit le dossier qu'il étudiait plus quelques autres et un bloc-notes pour écrire ses impressions. Il revint dans le bureau du directeur. Il s'assit sur ses genoux et posa ses affaires sur son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je travaille. Et comme ça, tu n'as pas besoin de me regarder à travers une caméra.

-Sérieusement ?

-Tu travailles sur ton ordinateur, non ? Alors je ne te dérangerais pas.

Sephiroth sourit et glissa une main derrière son dos et lui embrassa sa tempe.

-Tu sais que je vais te demander de venir là tous les jours, maintenant ?

-Je devrais quand même me lever quand quelqu'un viendra…

Sephiroth sourit.

-Il faudra que quelqu'un vienne, déjà.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne paye pas Zack à rien faire.

Cloud sourit.

-Il va être ravi de jouer les secrétaires.

-Je lui donnerais une prime.

Cloud rigola.

Une heure plus tard, Zack envoya un message en demandant s'il pouvait entrer. Sephiroth lui répondit que oui, s'il était seul. Dix secondes plus tard, le brun entra et sans faire de commentaire sur leur position, lui donna les dossiers qui nécessitaient la signature du directeur. Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient juste tous les deux en voiture. Quand Zack se gara devant chez lui, il finit par parler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu étais sur ses genoux ?

Cloud détourna le regard.

-Ça évite qu'il me regarde à travers des caméras…

-Hein ? Attends, pause. Quoi ?

-Tu savais qu'il me regardait à travers des caméras, quand je quitte mon bureau ? Ou qu'il en avait installé dans mon bureau ?

Zack se gratta la nuque.

-Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, il a fait installer des caméras partout. Il est tellement parano qu'il pense que si tout le monde sait qu'il y a des caméras partout, personne n'osera faire quoi que ce soit pour nuire à sa boite.

-Oui, mais il ne regarde pas tout le monde avec.

-Pas toujours. Je sais qu'il a fait renvoyer deux personnes, l'année dernière, parce qu'il les a vus entrain de coucher ensemble dans la réserve. Mais la fois où j'ai amené Aerith quand il était avec toi, quand tu étais malade, il a rien dit.

-Peut-être parce que tu es son ami…

-Ami ou pas, s'il avait vu que j'avais couché avec sur son bureau, il aurait dit quelque chose.

Cloud grimaça.

-Je pense, oui. Comment on peut avoir idée de couché dans la réserve…

Zack haussa un sourcil.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression que tu es mal placé pour parler, là ?

-Je n'ai jamais fait ça dans la réserve. On fait ça dans son bureau. Au moins, on sait que personne ne rentrera. Mais dans la réserve… N'importe qui peut vouloir y entrer n'importe quand…

Zack haussa les épaules.

-Il y en a que ça excite, que veux-tu… Mais c'est pas le sujet. Il te regarde à travers les caméras ? Dès que tu sors de ton bureau ?

-Apparemment.

Cloud soupira.

-Il me dit qu'il me fait confiance, et qu'il ne fait ça que parce que je lui manque, mais…

-C'est un peu chelou, quand même…

-Tu trouves aussi ? Et maintenant, il veut que je vienne sur ses genoux tout le temps…

-Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit non quand il t'a dit de venir sur ses genoux ?

Cloud rougit.

-Beh… Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a demandé de venir, c'est moi qui ai lancé le truc. J'étais bien, sur ses genoux, mais… J'ai l'impression que je fais une connerie. Je ne devrais pas le laisser faire ça, non ? Ce n'est pas professionnel.

-Mec, tu couches avec ton directeur. Vous habitez ensemble. Sans vouloir être méchant, ça fait un moment que ce n'est plus professionnel…

Cloud soupira.

-C'est vrai…

Pendant un instant, Zack ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder la route devant lui. Au bout d'un moment, quand il ouvrit la bouche, Cloud crut qu'il allait le gratifier d'un commentaire profond. Mais il dit :

-Au final, si ça ne nuit pas à vot' boulot, je vois pas en quoi c'est dérangeant.

-Hein ?

-Mec, tu bosses avec ton petit copain. Vous avez un bureau individuel chacun, qui est l'un à côté de l'autre. Tu sais combien de couple tuerait pour avoir une chance pareil ? Vous avez bossé, cet aprèm, hein ? Vous ne vous êtes pas envoyé en l'air ?

-Non, on a juste travaillé.

-Alors si vous voulez bosser sur les genoux de l'autre, je ne vois pas en quoi ça dérange. Et c'est le directeur. Personne ne peut rien dire. Et de toute façon, mon bureau est avant le sien, alors je vous dirais quand quelqu'un arrivera.

Cloud sourit. Il ouvrit la portière.

-Faut que j'y aille. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ne va pas te proposer pour faire ça. Attends qu'il te le demande. Tu auras certainement une prime avec. Je pense que je peux même négocier une augmentation de salaire.

-Tu ferais casquer ton petit copain pour moi ?

-Tu es mon meilleur ami. Ta copine ouvre son magasin. Et il a largement assez d'argent.

Zack ricana.

-T'es vraiment un pote, Cloud.

Cloud sourit et le salua. Sephiroth arriva quelques secondes après.

-Zack était encore là ?

-Mm. On a un peu discuté...

-Parce que tu étais sur mes genoux, tout à l'heure ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, je repensais à cette histoire de secrétaire… S'il joue les tampons, tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait avoir une augmentation de salaire ? Même si tu le payes bien assez comme ça… Je me dis qu'en remerciement, ça serait mieux qu'une simple prime, non ?

Sephiroth haussa les épaules.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, je trouve ça normal.

Cloud sourit et lui prit la main.

-On va chercher les enfants ?


	19. Chapter 19

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Leurs vies se passaient tranquillement ainsi, mais après plusieurs mois, les ennuis revinrent.

Sephiroth était en voyage d'affaires pendant trois jours lorsque ça arriva. Il avait beau appeler trois fois par jour son amant et les enfants, ils lui manquaient terriblement. En descendant de l'avion, il passa directement à son travail pour poser ses affaires et donner une liste de tâche à Zack concernant la nouvelle filière qu'il venait d'acquérir. Et embrasser Cloud. Surtout pour ça, en réalité. Mais avant de même arriver à son bureau, il entendit ses employés parler sur son chemin. Enfin parler… Quand il arrivait quelque part, tout le monde se taisait. Ses employés le regardaient quand il avait le dos tourné quand ils pensaient qu'il ne regardait pas et dès qu'il partait, les chuchotements reprenaient de bon train.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau de Zack, celui-ci le regarda avec surprise. Il était au téléphone.

-Oui. J'te rappelle plus tard, maman.

Sephiroth sourit.

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de raccrocher parce que je suis là. Ça ne t'empêche pas de l'appeler d'habitude.

Zack se leva.

-Mec, on peut aller dans ton bureau, faut qu'on parle.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

-Nan.

Zack se leva et le prit par le bras avant de le tirer vers son bureau et d'en fermer la porte.

-Okay, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il posa sa mallette sur son bureau. Cloud ouvrit la porte de son bureau et le regarda avec le même air inquiet que Zack. Il s'alarma.

-Quoi ?

Zack se tourna vers Cloud.

-Je te le laisse ?

-Ouais, merci.

Zack sortit du bureau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Sephiroth.

-Assieds-toi, ça vaut mieux.

Il s'assit sur son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Cloud soupira.

-Hier, c'était la journée ''La carrière de vos parents'' à l'école.

-Et alors ? Ça c'est mal passé ?

-Oh non. Sora et Roxas ont écrit un texte dans lequel ils décrivaient mon travail. Y compris le passage où, je cite, ''notre papa est amoureux de son patron, du coup il habite à la maison et papa travaille moins et gagne plus d'argent comme ça.''

Sephiroth rigola, le cœur léger. Il reconnaissait bien l'innocence de Sora.

-Ne rigoles pas, ce n'est pas fini. Dans leur classe, ils sont avec la petite Ella. Dont la mère travaille ici et était présente.

-C'est pour ça que tout le monde parlait de moi quand je suis arrivé…

Cloud soupira.

-Écoutes, je sais qu'on ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Et tu n'as rien demandé. Seulement toute la boîte est au courant, maintenant, et…

Le téléphone de Sephiroth sonna. Le directeur soupira.

-Continues, ils rappelleront.

-Non, tu ferais… Tu ferais mieux de répondre. J'ai du boulot, je dois aller voir Higgins, de toute façon. On en parlera plus tard, d'accord ?

Cloud s'en alla et Sephiroth soupira. Il répondit.

-Allô ?

''_Sephiroth ?_''

-Bonjour Angeal. Tu veux quoi ?

''_Oh là… Tu t'es engueul__é__ avec Cloud pour être d'aussi bonne humeur ?_''

-Pas vraiment.

''_Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_''

-Apparemment, pendant mon absence, toute mon entreprise a été mise au courant pour Cloud et moi.

''_Ah_…''

-Merci pour ton soutien.

''_Ça t'ennuie ?_''

-Que tu te prétendes mon ami et que tu te fiches de mes problèmes ? Un peu, oui.

''_Non, que tout le monde soit au courant._''

-Je ne veux pas être accusé de favoritisme parce que je lui ai donné une promotion.

''_Ce n'est pas du favoritisme. Je crois même que lorsque tu cherchais un assistant, tu as fait exprès de ne pas penser à Cloud pour ne pas faire de favoritisme. Ce n'est que quand on t'a parlé de lui que tu y as pensé. Et je discute beaucoup avec Tifa et elle m'a dit que c'est elle qui t'a conseillé de trouver un deuxième assistant pour réduire ta charge de travail parce que tu n'y pensais même pas. Tu sais ce que je pense ?_''

Sephiroth ne dit rien, essayant d'enregistrer ce que venait de dire son ami. Et Angeal avait raison. Lorsqu'il cherchait un deuxième assistant, il avait fait exprès d'exclure Coud de ses recherches parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de favoritisme. Il avait pensé à tout le monde sauf à lui. Alors qu'avant de commencer leur liaison, dès qu'il avait une tâche compliquée à faire, il la demandait immédiatement à Cloud. Parce qu'il savait qu'il en serait parfaitement capable. Mais plus depuis qu'il le fréquentait. Même le fait de lui faire une clé des archives en avance lui avait posé un problème de conscience.

Il réalisa qu'à force de ne pas faire de favoritisme, il s'était mis à faire de la discrimination envers ses qualités du plus jeune. Et sans Genesis et sa grande bouche, il ne s'en serait jamais rendu compte.

-Non ?

''_Je pense que tu n'as jamais été heureux. Je sais ce que tu vas dire'' _coupa Angeal_ ''que tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre que ton entreprise __et de quelqu'un pour te vider les couilles__. Mais je te connais, Sephiroth, et je connais ta famille. Et je ne t'ai jamais vu autant… Irradier de joie que le jour de __l'__anniversaire __de Cloud__, quand tu __étais à côté de lui__. Je sais que tu es heureux avec lui, que tu en es même venu à remettre en cause certain__s__ aspect__s__ de ta vie, comme arrêter de sauter n'importe qui juste histoire de te vider __et __à__ passer des semaines dans ton bureau sans en sortir__. De ce qu'a pu m'en dire Zack, tu l'as intégré à ta vie sans même t'en rendre compte. __Et je pense même que ça fait longtemps que tu es amoureux de lui. Je crois que tu l'étais déjà quand il t'a appelé, qu'il s'est mit à pleurer et que tu es venu jusqu__e__ chez lui pour lui remonter le moral_.''

-Comment tu es au courant de ça ?

''_Zack m'a appelé. Il se posait des questions sur ton comportement. Et ce que tu ferais vivre à Cloud si vous deviez vous séparer_.''

-Je ne compte pas m'en séparer...

''_Je sais. E__t être obligé de __l'avoir fait__ t'a bris__é__ le __cœur.__ T__u tiens vraiment à revivre ça ? Juste parce que vous êtes le centre des ragots ?_''

Il repensa à tout le temps qu'il avait passé loin du blond et eut envie de vomir.

''_Tu as le droit d'être heureux, Sephiroth. Autant que n'importe qui. Alors ce que disent les gens_…''

-J'en ai rien à faire. Je m'en suis toujours cogné de l'avis des autres.

''_Là, je te reconnais_.''

À sa voix, Sephiroth sut qu'Angeal souriait.

''_Alors ? __Q__u'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_''

* * *

Cloud avait parfaitement réussi à éviter son amant le reste de la journée. Et à seize heures, il avait ramassé les dossiers qu'il étudiait avec Luxord pour passer à son bureau et récupérer ses affaires. Sephiroth était déjà parti. Il soupira en se demandant si le directeur voudrait rompre avec lui. Il avait été très clair avec lui, il ferait toujours passer son entreprise avant lui et si c'était le cas cette fois… Comment allait-il l'expliquer à ses enfants… Cette fois, Sora et Roxas ne s'en remettraient pas. Et lui non plus, très certainement.

Il descendit jusque dans l'entrée en ignorant les chuchotements sur son passage. Il sortit du bâtiment et alors qu'il descendait les marches, Zack l'appela.

-Hey !

Lorsqu'il le rejoint, Zack baissa la voix :

-Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ?

Cloud soupira.

-J'en sais rien, en réalité. Je lui ai dit ce qui c'était passé et… C'est à lui de prendre la décision.

Zack soupira et lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule, ignorant tous les employés encore présents qui les regardaient faire comme s'ils étaient une attraction exclusive.

-Tu veux aller boire un coup en ville, histoire de te remonter le moral ? Je te ramène après.

-Ça ira, Zack.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux. Sephiroth descendait les marches vers eux.

-Je le ramène. On rentre au même endroit de toute façon.

Il arriva à leur niveau.

-Tu es sûr ? Chuchota Cloud.

Le plus vieux sourit.

-Je n'ai jamais laissé les autres décider à ma place et je ne compte pas commencer aujourd'hui. Je me moque que tout le monde soit au courant, ça ne change pas mes décisions et ce que je ressens pour toi. Je ne compte pas arrêter de te voir, juste parce que notre relation va devenir le premier sujet de conversation. Ça m'a fait trop mal d'arrêter de te voir. Une fois, ça m'a suffi. Je…

Il soupira et reprit à voix basse.

-Je t'aime trop pour supporter de te perdre encore une fois. Surtout pour une raison aussi stupide.

Cloud écarquilla les yeux. Son amant ne disait pas souvent des mots d'amour, c'était même l'inverse. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il se lasserait un jour de l'entendre dire ça.

Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Tifa en lui demandant d'aller chercher les enfants et qu'il viendrait les chercher un peu avant le dîner. Zack le regarda faire en souriant.

-Eh bien, si je pensais qu'il suffirait d'une déclaration de notre bloc de glace national pour te donner chaud…

-Zack, soupira Sephiroth.

Mais Cloud fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il regarda son amant en souriant. Un sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

-On rentre ? On a à peu près deux heures devant nous.

Sephiroth sourit et le conduisit à sa voiture. Ils montèrent et démarrèrent, ignorant les regards des autres.

Zack les regarda faire en souriant. Son téléphone sonna et il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de voir que son frère l'appelait.

''_Dis-moi qu'ils sont repartis ensemble_...''

-Yep. Ça risque de jaser, demain, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils s'en foutent royal.

''_Tant mieux._''

-C'est à toi qu'on le doit ?

''_J'en ai marre de voir Sephiroth seul. Et ils vont bien ensemble, je trouve._''

-Oh, c'est que mon grand frère est un romantique dans l'âme…

''_La ferme, labrador_.''

-Attends que je raconte ça à Genesis...

Seule la tonalité lui répondit et Zack éclata de rire.


	20. Chapter 20

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Ce jour-là, Cloud rentra avec Zack.

Il s'était écoulé quelques semaines depuis que toute la compagnie avait été mis au courant de leurs relations et après plusieurs jours de chuchotements, les ragots s'étaient estompés. Et un mois après que ça se soit calmé, ils avaient emménagé dans quelque chose de plus grand. C'était suffisamment près de l'école pour que les enfants y aillent à pied (avec un adulte bien entendu, généralement Tifa ou Zack quand Cloud ou Sephiroth ne pouvaient pas) et ce n'était qu'à quelques minutes en voitures du bureau.

Ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Sora et Roxas avaient chacun leur chambre, même si souvent, l'un allait dormir avec l'autre. Finalement, la question du mobilier avait vite été réglée. Sephiroth avait gardé le plus gros de son mobilier dans son appartement et avait ramené uniquement son bureau et sa télévision. Ils avaient jeté certains meubles de Cloud qui étaient beaucoup trop vieux et en avaient racheté d'autres. Le déménagement s'était fait sur plusieurs week-ends, les deux hommes étant assez occupés la semaine. Et lorsque le dernier carton fut déballé, ce fut un véritable soulagement.

La vie s'était remis à doucement s'écouler pour tout le monde et un soir, alors que Cloud était à son bureau, Zack vint le voir pour lui dire qu'il le ramenait. Quand il avait voulu avoir une explication de son amant, celui-ci n'était déjà plus là et lui envoya un message en lui disant qu'il avait encore beaucoup de travail et qu'il rentrerait tard. Zack emmena Cloud boire un coup en ville, sans vraiment lui demander et lui dit qu'il avait demandé à Aerith d'aller chercher les enfants. Et alors qu'ils sirotaient un verre sur une terrasse, Zack remarqua l'air absent de Cloud.

-Ça va pas ?

-Hum ?

-Cloud ?

Le blond releva la tête de son verre et soupira.

-Excuses-moi, je n'ai pas entendu.

-T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-Mouais… Disons que c'est pas la grande forme, en ce moment.

Zack prit une gorgée.

-Des problèmes au paradis ?

-Un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ça fait à peu près une semaine que j'ai l'impression que Sephiroth me cache quelque chose.

Zack fronça les sourcils.

-Ah oui ?

-Hum.

-Tu penses qu'il te cache quoi ?

-Je sais pas. Hier, je l'ai surpris au téléphone. Il parlait doucement et il a rapidement raccroché quand il a vu que j'étais là. Ensuite il m'a menti en me disant que c'était un investisseur. Mais il ne leur parle pas comme ça… Et je connais son emploi du temps, je sais qu'il est à jour dans son boulot et qu'il n'a aucune raison de rester pour bosser.

-Il va peut-être acquérir une nouvelle filière…

-Je gère sa comptabilité, je serais au courant. Non, je crois vraiment qu'il me cache quelque chose.

Zack finit sa bière et ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que Cloud n'avait pas touché la sienne.

-Tu penses qu'il va voir ailleurs ?

-J'en sais rien… Vu le temps qu'on a mis pour être vraiment ensemble, je ne pensais pas que ça serait possible, mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut me cacher d'autre ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il trompe, mec.

-Mais alors c'est quoi ?

-J'en sais rien. Mais ce n'est pas son genre et…

-Tomber amoureux aussi ce n'est pas son genre. Habiter avec quelqu'un non plus. Et pourtant il l'a fait !

Zack reçut un message et il fronça les sourcils.

-Écoutes, Cloud, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, ou que je me fous de ce que tu es en train de me raconter, mais je dois y aller, j'ai une urgence. Je te ramène?

Cloud soupira et hocha la tête. Quand il le posa, Zack lui dit à peine au revoir et démarra. En soupirant, Cloud rentra chez lui. Il s'affala sur son canapé et sortit son téléphone. Il essaya d'appeler son amant et sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone. Curieux, il essaya de le trouver et lorsqu'il le fit, il rejeta l'appel. D'avoir le téléphone de son amant en main lui rappela toutes les cachotteries du directeur et il le déverrouilla. Il commença à regarder dans sa liste d'appel et vit qu'il avait appelé un certain nombre de numéros inconnus, depuis quelques jours. Il savait que ce n'était pas pour le travail, puisqu'il avait enregistré tous les numéros en rapport avec le travail. Par curiosité, il rappela le dernier numéro inconnu et après quelques sonneries, ça décrocha. Ce fut une voix de femme qui répondit.

-Monsieur Crescent ? Il y a un problème avec l'alliance ?

Cloud raccrocha immédiatement. Il pâlit en se demandant qui était cette femme et quels arrangements elle avaient pu avoir avec son amant. Les paroles de Zack lui revinrent en mémoire. _Tu penses qu'il va voir ailleurs ?_ Maintenant Cloud avait un doute. Qui était cette femme ? Pour quelle raison Sephiroth avait bien pu l'appeler ? Et si l'alliance en question n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque fusion d'entreprises mais que c'était une _bague _?

Dévoré par la jalousie grandissante, Cloud fouilla ses messages. Il ouvrit les derniers. Il y avait une conversation avec Aerith.

_ ''Tu es sûr que ça ne te gênera pas, de garder les enfants en attendant ?''_

_ ''Non, je comprends, t'inquiète:) Il n'y a pas de soucis.''_

_ ''Merci, je te dois une faveur.''_

_ ''Donnes une prime à Zack, et on est quitte.''_

_ ''Vendu.''_

Cloud pâlit. Pourquoi Sephiroth échangeait des messages avec Aerith pour faire garder ses enfants ? Il n'avait rien contre Aerith, mais c'était à lui, leur père, de décider ce genre de chose. Pas à son compagnon ! Des pensées sournoises envahirent son esprit et il continua de fouiller. Il ouvrit la conversation SMS au nom de Zack.

_ ''Mec, ça ne m'amuse pas de faire ça dans le dos de Cloud…''_

_ ''Quoi, ta prime ne te suffit pas ?''_

_ ''Si, mais bon…''_

_ ''Ne lui dit rien, surtout. Cloud ne doit pas être au courant.''_

_ ''Je sais. Je ne lâcherais pas le morceau, tu as ma parole. Mais ça ne m'amuse pas de lui mentir…''_

-Surtout ne te dérange pas pour moi.

Pris en faute, Cloud releva la tête à la vitesse de l'éclaire. Sephiroth était devant lui, sortant visiblement de la douche. Il avait les bras croisés et le regardait avec un air mécontent.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu regardes mon téléphone ?

Cloud fronça les sourcils.

-Et toi, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es permis de faire garder _mes_ enfants sans me demander _mon_ avis ?

La question prit Sephiroth de court. Puis celui-ci soupira.

-Ah. Merde, tu es au courant.

Énervé qu'il le prenne avec autant de détachement, Cloud lui jeta son téléphone.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as manigancé derrière mon dos, mais ça s'arrête aujourd'hui. Reprends tes affaires et casse-toi de chez moi.

-Cloud…

-Dégages! Cria Cloud. Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire à mes enfants, mais…

Sephiroth reposa son téléphone.

-J'ai juste demandé à Aerith de les garder pour la nuit.

-Sans me demander ? Tu te prends pour qui, au juste ? Et c'est qui cette pute que tu as appelé _sept_ fois en l'espace de deux jours ?

-Attends, fit Sephiroth en souriant. Tu crois que je te trompe ?

-J'en sais rien et je m'en tape. Dégage de chez moi.

Sephiroth se rapprocha de lui et lui mit les mains sur les épaules. Cloud se débattit en lui répétant de ne pas le toucher, mais Sephiroth finit par l'enlacer.

-Dégages !

-S'il te plaît, Cloud…

-Non, je veux que tu t'en ailles !

-Tu crois vraiment que je te ferais ça ?

Cloud le regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

-J'en sais rien… Je ne sais plus… Pourquoi tu me fais des cachotteries ? Pourquoi tu mens en disant que tu restes au boulot pour rattraper ton retard alors que je sais que tu n'en as pas.

Sephiroth grogna.

-Je savais que j'aurais dû trouver une meilleure excuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

-Je veux pas te le dire maintenant, ça gâcherait la surprise.

-C'était qui cette fille ? Et pourquoi elle demandait si tu avais un problème avec ton alliance ?

Sephiroth soupira et s'écarta.

-Tu es déjà marié ?

-Ça va pas ? Jamais de la vie.

Le directeur alla fouiller les poches de son manteau et il en sortit une petite boîte noire.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu me marier. Même pour mon entreprise. Mon père m'a souvent conseillé de me marier avec la fille d'un de mes investisseurs pour s'assurer de son soutient. Mais jamais de la vie je n'ai voulu me retrouver attacher de force à quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un au point de vouloir passer ma vie avec.

Il se mit à genoux devant Cloud.

-Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Cloud, je t'aime plus que tout et jamais, jamais je ne suis allé voir ailleurs depuis qu'on se fréquente. Enfin si, entre la première et la deuxième fois, parce que je pensais que ça me permettrait d'oublier que j'avais envie de toi alors que tu me tapais sur le système. Mais après la deuxième, quand on a mis au point notre arrangement, jamais je n'ai regardé quelqu'un d'autre. J'en suis juste incapable. Un jour, je t'ai dit que je savais que tu n'allais pas voir ailleurs parce que je m'en assurais tous les soirs, mais l'inverse est tout aussi vrai. Rien que le fait de te voir le matin, endormis à côté de moi, me rappelle à quel point je t'aime et j'ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie.

Il prit la main de Cloud et ouvrit la petite boite noire.

-Ce soir, j'ai demandé à Aerith et Zack de garder Sora et Roxas parce que je voulais te faire une surprise. Ça fait déjà un an qu'on se voit, toi et moi. Je voulais qu'on fête notre anniversaire ensemble, juste tous les deux. J'aime tes enfants par-dessus tout, mais je voulais qu'on soit juste tous les deux. Parce que je n'imaginais pas te demander en mariage avec tes enfants à côté. Alors s'il faut que je gâche tout pour que tu sois rassuré, ce n'est pas grave. Je te le demande maintenant. Cloud, est-ce que tu veux...

Cloud lui mit la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Il se mit à genoux devant lui.

-Non.

Sephiroth eut l'air choqué. Il retira sa main.

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Non. Enfin non, je ne veux pas que tu gâches tout ce que tu avais prévu. Je veux tout ce que tu as prévu.

Il lui caressa doucement le visage.

-Je suis désolé de mon comportement. J'ai juste été jaloux et stupide et… Je te demande pardon.

Sephiroth l'enlaça.

-C'est moi. J'aurais dû être plus subtile. Mieux mentir.

-La prochaine fois, dis-moi juste que tu me fais une surprise. Ça m'inquiétera moins.

-Promis.

Sephiroth l'embrassa doucement.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se déroula comme dans un rêve. Cloud avait été prendre une douche pendant que Sephiroth finissait de préparer sa soirée. Ils dînèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine, et avant même d'entamer le dessert, le directeur l'avait coincé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Lorsqu'ils finirent, ils n'allèrent pas plus loin que le canapé dans la pièce d'à côté pour recommencer. Et après un second round plus enthousiaste encore que le premier, Sephiroth le porta dans la chambre. À l'intérieur, ils s'étalèrent sur le lit et s'enlacèrent sous les couvertures.

-Meilleure demande en mariage de l'année, soupira Cloud en souriant.

-Merde, j'ai oublié la bague en bas, grogna Sephiroth.

Il se redressa, mais le blond le fit se rallonger.

-Tu me la mettras demain, dit Cloud en baillant.

Sephiroth sourit.

-Je pensais que je te l'avais suffisamment mise pour la journée…

-La _bague_, espèce de pervers. Tu me la passeras au doigt demain.

Le directeur sourit mais fronça les sourcils.

-Non, je ferais mieux d'aller la chercher maintenant.

Cloud se redressa.

-Hey, ça peut vraiment attendre demain, tu sais. Je changerais pas d'avis d'ici là…

Le regard que lui lança Sephiroth lui fit comprendre.

-Attends, tu penses vraiment que je vais changer d'avis d'ici demain ?

-Je n'en sais rien… C'est le cas ?

Sephiroth se rassit.

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies trop de temps pour y réfléchir… Et que tu te rappelles tous mes défauts…

Cloud lui prit la main.

-Quoi, tu te demandes si je veux épouser un trou du cul de premier ordre, acharné du travail et obsédé ?

Il lui caressa doucement le visage.

-Bien sûr que je veux.

Sephiroth lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

-Tu pensais vraiment que je dirais non ?

-Tu as assez à faire avec ta vie sans me rajouter dedans de façon permanente. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi…

-Tais-toi, idiot.

Cloud l'enlaça et le rallongea. Il posa son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de toi…

-Cloud, je…

Il lui prit la main et Cloud releva la tête vers lui.

-Je sais que je suis un connard bourré de défaut, mais le fait que tu veuilles de moi dans ta vie de façon permanente… Ça me…

Il hoqueta et s'arrêta de parler. Il mit sa main devant ses yeux et soupira. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était brisée.

-Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive…

Cloud sourit et lui caressa le visage affectueusement. Il enleva les mains qui cachaient les yeux verts.

-Ça va aller, chéri, ça va aller…

Sephiroth s'accrocha à lui et au bout d'un moment, il murmura :

-Hey…

-Oui ?

-Tu veux recommencer ?

Le blond sourit.

-Tu demande ça pour que j'oublie que ta face de connard cache un grand romantique ?

-Peut-être…

Cloud sourit.

-Va pour un troisième round, alors…

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il vint au travail, le sourire de Cloud n'échappa pas à Zack qui lui fit un sourire narquois.

-Alors ? T'as fini par trouver ce qu'il te cachait ?

-T'es qu'un enfoiré, tu le sais ?

-Et ton meilleur pote, accessoirement. Mais saches que ça ne m'a pas amusé de mentir.

-Mouais…

Zack prit un air blessé.

-Sérieux, c'était dur. Surtout quand j'ai vu ton air si triste hier soir.

Cloud s'assit sur son bureau.

-J'ai vraiment cru qu'il me cachait quelque chose de sale…

-Eh, tu sais que si ça avait le cas, je te l'aurais dit ?

-C'est vrai ?

Zack soupira.

-Bien sûr. Écoutes, même si c'est son pote, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé faire un truc pareil sans rien te dire.

-J'espère. Je sais pas… Pendant une seconde, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait essayer de m'enlever mes enfants…

Zack se leva.

-Hey, jamais je ne participerais à quelque chose comme ça !

-Je sais, j'ai juste… J'ai juste très peur, et…

-Mec, t'es mon meilleur pote. Jamais de la vie je ne l'aurais laissé faire.

Cloud soupira et sourit, enfin rassuré.

-Merci, Zack.

Le brun sourit.

-Vas-y, fait voir la bague.

Presque timidement, Cloud tendit sa main à son ami.

-La vache, il a mis le prix…

-Tu le connais...

-Je suis con. Vus combien coûtent ses chemises, forcément qu'il allait pas prendre un truc de merde…

Cloud reprit sa main.

-Alors, c'est pour quand le mariage ?

-Quand tu te seras mis au boulot.

Sephiroth passa la porte.

-C'est à dire doucement mais sûrement.

Zack se rassit.

-Désolé, patron.

-Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Strife.

Cloud haussa légèrement les épaules.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée.

-Que tu te mettes au travail ? Je pense aussi.

-Non, de garder mon nom.

Cloud alla dans son bureau et ferma la porte. Sephiroth regarda Zack.

-Je ne viens pas de faire une connerie, là, par hasard ?

-Je crois bien que si, mon pote, soupira Zack.

Sephiroth rentra dans son bureau et ferma la porte. Et quand, quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des petits couinements, il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Si le mariage tue le sexe, vivement qu'ils se marient… Ras le cul de les entendre niquer…


	21. Chapter 21

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

-Bon, je crois qu'on a tout…

-Tu as pensé au barbecue de Zack, la semaine prochaine ?

-Hey, tu peux me prendre dans tes bras, j'ai mal aux jambes.

Cloud regarda Roxas qui tendait les bras vers Sephiroth. Sora était déjà dans le caddie et il n'y avait pas la place de mettre un autre enfant de cinq ans dedans. Sephiroth le prit dans ses bras. Cloud poussa le caddie jusqu'au rayon des gâteaux apéritifs, suivi par son compagnon.

Ils profitaient du week-end pour faire les courses, étant beaucoup trop occupés la semaine.

Ils prirent quelques bouteilles d'alcool et plusieurs paquets de chips.

-On a tout ? Demanda Sephiroth en réajustant Roxas dans ses bras.

Cloud regarda sa liste.

-Je crois.

-Sephiroth ?

Une dame d'un certain âge s'approcha d'eux. Cloud remarqua tout de suite la gêne de son compagnon. Il avait la tête d'un enfant prit la main dans le pot à cookies.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle rigola doucement.

-Je fais les courses, qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre dans un magasin ? Et toi ? Qui est-ce ?

Sephiroth regarda Cloud, mal à l'aise.

-Oh. Lui, c'est… C'est…

-T'es qui ?

-Roxas ! On ne parle pas comme ça aux inconnus !

Elle rigola doucement, visiblement pas vraiment gênée.

-Je m'appelle Lucretia. Et toi, demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Roxas, répondit l'enfant, fièrement. Et ça, c'est mes deux papas.

Cloud soupira discrètement. Depuis quelques semaines, Sora et Roxas s'étaient mis à appeler Sephiroth ''papa''. Enfin, ça avait été ''papa numéro 2'', puis ''papa 2''. Ils cherchaient encore un moyen de les différencier dans les appellations. Et si ça avait interloqué Cloud la première fois et fait affectueusement sourire Sephiroth, aujourd'hui, ça avait l'air de le mettre mal à l'aise.

-Oh, c'est ton papa, lui aussi ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle regarda le directeur.

-Et quand est-ce que tu comptais nous dire que tu venais d'adopter deux enfants ?

-C'est… C'est pas vraiment ça…

-Ils nous a pas dadopté, intervint Sora. Il est amoureux de notre vrai papa.

-Et tu comptais nous cacher longtemps que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Demanda-t-elle.

Sephiroth soupira.

-Aussi longtemps que j'aurais pu… Bon sang…

-Excusez-moi, intervint Cloud. Mais je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Parce que clairement, vous mettez mon compagnon mal à l'aise. Alors si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire…

-Cloud, coupa Sephiroth.

Mais la femme rigola.

-Excusez-moi. C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présentée. Lucretia Crescent.

Cloud pâlit.

-Cresc… Oh merd… Vous êtes sa mère ? Excusez-moi. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que… Merde…

-Hey Papa, tu as dit un gros mot !

-Je sais, je sais, désolé…

Elle leva les mains en signe de paix.

-N'ayez aucune inquiétude. Je ne suis pas aussi… Sévère que mon mari. Ou même que mon fils, j'imagine.

-Maman… Soupira Sephiroth sur un ton d'adolescent blasé.

Elle regarda Cloud.

-Que faites vous demain?

-Oh rien, on a rien…

-Ne réponds pas ! Dit Sephiroth au même moment.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

-Parfait! Dit-elle. Venez manger à la maison.

-On a déjà quelque chose de…

-Sephiroth, dit-elle sur un ton froid. Tu ne serais pas entrain de mentir à ta mère, par hasard ?

Sephiroth grogna.

-On sera là.

Elle reprit son sourire.

-Tant mieux. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu. Tu n'es même pas venu à mon anniversaire, cette année…

-J'avais du travail.

-Je tolère que tu sortes ce genre d'excuse le reste de l'année, mais je pensais que tu ferais au moins un effort pour moi.

-Non, cette fois, j'avais vraiment du travail. Écoutes, ce n'était pas une bonne période à ce moment, et je n'ai quasiment pas quitté mon bureau.

-Cloud, c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le blond.

-Oh, euh… C'était quand, votre anniversaire ?

-Maman...

-Au mois de juin.

-Il travaillait vraiment.

Elle soupira.

-Bon… J'aimerais quand même que tu fasses un effort. Tu pourrais lâcher ton entreprise vingt-quatre heures sans qu'elle ne s'écroule, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je travaillais justement pour avoir plus de temps libre.

Il jura quand il comprit qu'il venait de se trahir. Elle sourit.

-Donc tu auras plus de temps pour passer à la maison, alors. Tant mieux.

Elle regarda sa montre.

-C'est fou ce que le temps passe quand on s'amuse. Je vous laisse, mon mari attend dans la voiture. Cloud, j'espère qu'on vous verra demain? Vos enfants aussi, bien sûr.

-Euh… Oui, certainement.

-Formidable. Passez une bonne journée. À demain.

Elle partit en direction des caisses.

-C'est ta mère ? Demanda Cloud, encore interloqué.

Son compagnon soupira.

-Pourquoi il a fallu qu'on la croise…

-Elle… Elle m'a foutu les jetons, c'est normal ?

-Oui… Même mon père en a peur, c'est pour dire. Bon dieu, dire qu'on y va demain…

Il passa le reste de la journée à grogner et faire la moue. Cloud essaya vainement de lui remonter le moral. Et le lendemain, juste après être entrée les Crescent, Cloud avait compris pourquoi Sephiroth essayait autant d'y échapper. Sa mère les accueillit avec le même sourire chaleureux qu'elle avait eu la veille et celui qui devait être leur père, Xehanort senior de ce que lui avait dit son compagnon, ne s'écorcha pas d'un sourire. Lucretia les conduisit au salon où ils s'assirent sur les canapés. Il y avait déjà ce que Cloud devina être les deux frères de Sephiroth, Xehanort junior et Xemnas. Quand Cloud avança sa main pour leur serrer, ils le regardèrent comme s'il venait d'essuyer un excrément avec.

Le repas fut l'un des plus ennuyeux auxquels Cloud assista. Pendant tout le temps où ils mangèrent l'entrée, personne ne dit un mot, mise à part Sora et Roxas qui discutait joyeusement avec Lucretia. Et quand elle sortit de table pour aller chercher le plat de résistance, Xehanort senior souffla et regarda son fils aîné.

-Un homme ? _Sérieusement _?

Sephiroth regarda sa montre.

-Tu as duré… Trois secondes, depuis que Maman est partie. Bravo. Je crois que c'est un nouveau record.

Lucretia revint avec le plat principal.

-Qu'est-ce qui est un nouveau record ?

-Le temps que Papa met à me reprocher mes choix quand tu as le dos tourné.

-Chéri, soupira la mère.

-Non seulement ton fils n'est toujours pas marié à son âge, mais en plus, il nous ramène un homme ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Xehanort…

-Que veux-tu, une tare de plus ou de moins, dit Xehanort junior en buvant une gorgée de vin.

-Si tu as quelque chose à dire, morveux, aies au moins le courage de le dire correctement, lâcha Sephiroth entre ses dents.

-J'ai le courage. Tu es une pédale. C'est tout.

Sephiroth frappa son poing sur la table. Puis il essaya de garder son calme et demanda d'une voix tranquille.

-Sora, Roxas, vous pouvez aller jouer ? Les adultes doivent discuter.

Sans se faire prier, Sora et Roxas sortirent de table pour aller jouer dans le salon, avec les crayons de couleur que leur avait empaquetés leur père. Roxas referma la porte.

-Moi, au moins, je ne me suis pas fait virer de quatre lycées différents pour cause d'alcoolisme.

-Je préfère avoir un penchant pour la bouteille que de me faire enfiler par un autre mec, répondit Xehanort.

-Quoiqu'il ne ressemble même pas à un homme, commenta Xemnas.

-Attendez, demanda Cloud. C'est de moi que vous parlez ?

-Tu parleras quand on t'adressera la parole, _vermine_.

Cloud pâlit. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver au début de son histoire avec son compagnon, lorsqu'ils se détestaient tout en couchant ensemble. Le sexe en moins.

-_Toi_, tu lui parles sur un autre ton.

-Papa, commenta Xemnas, quand tu voudras intervenir…

-Non, c'est bon, dit Sephiroth en jetant sa serviette sur la table. De toute façon, quoi que je fasse, ce n'est jamais assez bien, pas vrai ? Je suis le seul de cette famille de dégénérés à n'être parti de _rien_ pour fonder ma boîte qui, au passage, est l'entreprise la plus rentable depuis ces cinq dernières années, mais tout ce qui compte que je mette une fille en cloque pour assurer ma descendance.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver, à ce gosse ? Reprit son père. On a l'impression qu'il est tout juste majeur. En plus de n'avoir aucune classe et aucun savoir vivre.

-Peut-être qu'il me rend juste _heureux_, Papa. Une notion que, grâce à tous les hommes de cette famille, je ne connaissais pas jusqu'à présent.

-C'est ridicule, commenta Xemnas. En plus d'être incapable de te trouver une fille, avec ton sale caractère, tu te rabats sur les mecs… Tu n'as vraiment aucun goût.

-Ta gueule, Xemnas. Tu aurais préféré que je fasse comme toi ? À épouser la première connasse venue parce que j'ai oublié de mettre _une capote _?

-_Moi_ au moins, je lui ai fait trois enfants, _à ma_ _connasse_.

-Ça suffit, gronda Xehanort père.

-C'est ça, prend leur défense, gronda Sephiroth.

-Il a raison, coupa Cloud.

Il posa sa serviette.

-Ça suffit. Lucretia, merci de nous avoir invités. Étant donné que vous êtes la seule qui ne nous ait pas insultée, pour l'instant, vous êtes la bienvenue chez nous. Sephiroth vous donnera l'adresse, si vous voulez. Quant à nous, ajouta-t-il en regardant Sephiroth, on va y aller, okay ?

-Toi, tu parleras…

-Quand on m'adressera la parole, c'est ça ? Non, je ne crois pas. Parce que le roturier vous emmerde. Pour information, votre fils, votre frère, n'est pas un dégénéré parce qu'il se tape un homme. J'avais pas compris jusqu'à présent, mais je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a sauté dessus, cette nuit-là, au bureau. Oui, parce que je travaille pour lui. Histoire d'ajouter des défauts. Et si c'est comme ça que vous traitez un membre de votre famille, je comprends mieux pourquoi il a voulu refuser toute relation avec moi au début. Mais, hey ! Pas de bol, on est tombé amoureux. J'ai pas l'impression que c'est une notion que vous pouvez comprendre alors je ne vais même pas m'emmerder à vous l'expliquer. Sachez juste que mes fils le considèrent comme leur deuxième père, et qu'en ce qui me concerne, ça me suffit. Je n'ai certainement pas la classe que vous voulez ou le pognon que vous pouvez exhiber, j'élève mes fils seul depuis leur naissance parce que leur mère est décédée à la naissance et quand j'ai commencé à bosser pour lui, j'ai enchaîné les nuits blanches au bureau. Ah oui, j'oubliais. I peu près six mois, il m'a donné une promotion pour que je lui serve d'assistant. Je vous expliquerais bien que c'est pour mes compétences, mon assiduité au travail et ma façon de gérer son sale caractère, mais vous vous êtes déjà fait votre opinion. Non, je suis pas avec lui parce qu'il est plus haut dans la société ou je sais quelle connerie. Et je ne suis pas un gosse, j'ai vingt-cinq ans, merci bien. Et oui, on couche ensemble. Et je l'aime. Et sur ce…

Il se leva et regarda son amant.

-On y va, ou tu veux ajouter quelque chose ?

Sephiroth le regarda, un peu choqué, puis sourit.

-Je crois que tu as fait le tour.

Il se leva à son tour et embrassa sa mère alors que Cloud allait dire aux jumeaux qu'ils partaient. Sur la route vers le premier restaurant, Sora demanda :

-Papa, c'était qui les gens ?

-C'était ma famille, répondit Sephiroth.

-Je les aime pas, dit Roxas.

-Moi non plus, commenta Cloud.

Sephiroth sourit.

-Moi non plus, dit-il.


	22. Chapter 22

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, dans une ambiance bien plus relaxe avant d'aller au parc à côté de chez eux. Les jumeaux jouèrent avec les autres enfants alors que Cloud et Sephiroth étaient installés sur un banc.

-On peut faire l'impasse sur tes prochains repas de famille ? Demanda Cloud.

-De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'on sera invité de sitôt.

-Tant mieux. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi tu traites tes frères de gros chieurs. C'est vraiment deux têtes de cons.

-Mouais… Ma mère m'a dit qu'ils étaient jaloux de moi, quand on était plus jeune, parce que j'étais l'aîné et que mon père comptait beaucoup sur moi. Et en vieillissant, quand mon père a commencé à me faire des réflexions, ils se sont pas privé pour se venger.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu traites tout le monde comme de la merde, maintenant.

-Je fais des efforts.

-Je sais.

Sephiroth passa son bras autour de lui.

-Merci.

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir pris ma défense. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

-Et te laisser dans la cage aux lions ? Nan merci. Et puis je l'ai fait aussi un peu pour moi. J'en ai marre de me faire traiter de péquenaud par des connards qui se pensent supérieur.

-Ça vaut aussi pour moi, cette remarque ?

-Tu fais des efforts.

Sephiroth rigola. Son téléphone sonna.

-Oh non…

-C'est qui ?

-Mon père.

-Ne réponds pas.

-Si je ne réponds pas, c'est ma mère qui va appeler.

-Réponds.

En soupirant, Sephiroth s'éloigna et décrocha.

-Quoi ?

''_Parle-moi sur un autre ton_.''

Sephiroth raccrocha. Cloud haussa un sourcil en le voyant revenir.

-Déjà ?

-Il se surpasse. Il a suffi d'une phrase pour qu'il me gonfle.

Cloud rigola. Le téléphone sonna de nouveau et il pâlit. Cloud comprit.

-C'est ta mère ?

-Oui.

Sephiroth se rassit à côté de Cloud et décrocha.

-Oui ?

''_Sephiroth, c'est Maman_''

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

''_Pour te présenter nos excuses. De la part de tout le monde_''

Au loin, il entendit ses frères protester, mais Lucretia lâcha un sobre ''ça suffit'' et ce fut le silence total.

''_Ton père aussi est désolé. J'ai dit : ton père aussi est désolé ! Xehanort ! Viens présenter tes excuses !_''

Il entendit son père grommeler dans sa barbe et sa mère soupirer.

''_Bon sang_…''

-Laisses tomber, soupira Sephiroth. Merci quand même.

''_On te revoit quand, avec Cloud ? Quoi ? Si, il viendra aussi ! Tu auras quelque chose à dire quand tu paieras un loyer ! Si tu n'es pas content, rentre chez toi ! __Je m'en moque, t__u n'avais qu'à pas te disputer avec ta femme !_''

Sephiroth rigola.

''_Où êtes-vous, là ? Vous êtes rentré ?_''

-Non, on a fini de déjeuner au restaurant et on est au parc, avec les enfants.

''_Lequel, exactement ?_''

Il lui donna l'adresse.

''_On va venir, on te présentera nos excuses en personne. J'ai dit tout le monde ! Toi aussi Xehanort __J__unior ! Je m'en fiche que tu n'aimes pas ça, c'est ton nom complet ! On se prépare et on arrive_.''

-D'accord.

Il raccrocha.

-Mes parents arrivent.

Cloud grogna.

-Dommage, on passait un bon moment.

Lorsque les parents de Sephiroth arrivèrent, Clous s'écarta de lui par automatisme. Mais le directeur passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le rapprocha. Lucretia arriva en souriant, mais ce fut bien la seule. Derrière, Xehanort père et fils ainsi que Xemnas tirait une tête de dix pieds de long.

-Coucou mon chéri, lui dit sa mère.

-Maman.

-On peut s'asseoir ? Ton père et tes frères ont quelque chose à te dire.

Devant leur inaction, elle répéta plus fort et plus froidement.

-J'ai dit : ils ont quelque chose à te dire.

En soupirant, Xemnas déclara :

-Désolé.

-Tu ne peux pas faire mieux que ça ? Demanda sa mère.

-Laisses tomber, dit Sephiroth. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'écorche la bouche.

Sora et Roxas arrivèrent en courant.

-Papa, Papa, on peut aller au toboggan?

-Oui, fit Cloud. On va y aller.

Roxas ne cessait de dévisager Xehanort qui finit par lui demander sur un ton énervé :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi?

-C'est toi qu'a dit que mon deuxième Papa, c'était une pédale.

-Et alors ? Tu vas me faire un procès ?

-Xehanort, dit sa mère sur un ton froid. Tu as un fils, toi aussi. Un peu de respect.

-Papa, demanda Sora. C'est quoi une pédale ?

Cloud pâlit. Il pouvait encore s'en tirer s'il expliquait qu'une pédale était une partie de vélo. Mais s'ils recevaient encore ce genre d'insulte, Sora ne comprendrait pas et ça serait encore pire le jour où il comprendrait.

Il prit son fils sur ses genoux et parla d'une voix douce.

-Quand quelqu'un dit à quelqu'un d'autre que c'est une pédale, c'est une insulte.

-Ça veut dire quoi?

-C'est quand on se moque d'un homme parce qu'il est amoureux d'un autre homme. Tu vois, il y a des gens qui n'aiment pas que deux hommes soient amoureux et préfère quand un homme est amoureux d'une femme.

Sora se mit à pleurer.

-Ça veut dire que la famille de Papa t'a insulté ?

Et il pleura de plus belle. Cloud le serra contre lui.

-Hey, c'est pas grave d'accord?

-Mais c'est méchant !

-C'est pas grave, tu ne dois pas pleurer, d'accord? Si ça t'arrive, tu dois juste ignorer les gens qui te disent ça, d'accord?

Sora hocha la tête et renifla.

-Tu veux aller jouer avec Roxas?

Sora hocha la tête encore une fois et lui fit un câlin. Il descendit de ses genoux et commença à partir.

-Toi, tu arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, dit Xehanort junior à Roxas qui continuait de le foudroyer du regard.

Sora lui tendit la main.

-Tu viens Roxas, on va jouer.

Roxas donna un coup de pied relativement fort à Xehanort avant de partir en courant en attrapant la main de Sora au passage. L'adulte jura et se tint la jambe.

-Tu peux pas le dresser, ton gosse?!

-Désolé, dit Cloud sur un ton qui montrait qu'il pensait le contraire. Vous savez comment c'est, les enfants à cet âge…

-Et toi, fit-il en se tournant vers Sephiroth, tu ne dis rien?

-Tu l'as cherché.

-Je vais te le dresser, moi…

-Touches à mon fils et tu mangeras de la soupe jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, lâcha Sephiroth sur un ton froid.

Xehanort le regarda avec de la haine dans le regard. Puis, en dernier recours, il se tourna vers son père.

-Tu ne dis rien? Cette saleté de gosse vient de me péter une jambe et tu ne dis rien?

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin qu'on te défende face à un enfant de cinq ans, dit sa mère sur un ton froid.

-Papa !

-Tu me fais honte, Xehanort, fut la seule réponse du père.

Cela dit, ça calma Xehanort tout de suite. Il arrêta de sautiller sur place et croisa les bras d'un air dédaigneux. Xemnas ricana.

-Je crois que ta mère t'a demandé de t'excuser, toi.

Xemnas arrêta de rire et dit :

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça.

Cloud retint son sourire. Il jeta un regard en coin a son amant et vit qu'il faisait pareil.

-Chérie, reprit Xehanort père, si tu allais emmener Cloud et les enfants chercher des glaces? Prends les deux autres avec toi, aussi. Je dois parler avec Sephiroth.

Lucretia sourit doucement et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Cloud, vous voulez bien m'accompagner ?

Cloud se leva.

-Bien sûr.

Quand Xehanort et Sephiroth furent seuls, le directeur ne savait pas par où commencer. Il essaya de se lancer.

-Papa, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais…

-Tu es vraiment amoureux de lui ?

-Oui.

Xehanort soupira.

-Je t'ai déjà dit comment j'ai connu ta mère ?

-C'était la fille d'un de tes investisseurs, non?

-Non, ça c'est ce qu'on vous a dit. C'est ce que j'ai dit a mes parents, aussi. Non, je l'ai rencontré quand elle faisait le ménage dans les bureaux. Elle me parlait souvent comme si j'étais quelqu'un de normal et c'est ça qui m'a plu. Elle le tenait tête et n'avait pas peur de moi, malgré que j'ai menacé de la renvoyée plusieurs fois. Et un jour, elle est tombée enceinte, alors je l'ai épousé et on a fait croire que tu es né avec quelques semaines d'avance.

Il soupira, son regard se perdant dans le vide.

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'être tombé amoureux d'un de tes employés, même si j'aurais préféré que ça soit une femme, et qu'elle n'est pas d'enfant. Mais bon, j'imagine que personne n'est parfait.

-J'ai lutté pour ne pas l'être, tu sais? Dit Sephiroth. Je n'ai jamais voulu être amoureux. Surtout quand je voyais Xehanort et Xemnas et la façon dont tournaient leurs mariages. Je voulais juste me concentrer sur mon entreprise. Mais… Je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher…

-Tu es amoureux de lui.

-Je ne peux plus m'imaginer vivre sans lui.

-Tu considères ses enfants comme les tiens.

-Oui, j'en… J'en ai beaucoup parlé avec Cloud et ça ne le dérange pas. Et Sora et Roxas se sont mis tous seuls à m'appeler Papa.

-Ça t'a fait quoi, le jour où c'est arrivé ?

-J'ai cru… J'ai cru que mon cœur allait céder tellement je les aimais.

Sephiroth soupira.

-Je ne voulais pas d'attache au début. C'était juste un accord entre lui et moi. Je le baisais et ça s'arrêtait là. Et petit à petit… J'ai essayé de me séparer de lui parce que je négligeais mon entreprise et je tombais amoureux de lui. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Et quand j'ai commencé à vraiment habiter avec lui, c'était tellement normal… Me lever avec lui, faire la lecture a ses enfants le soir… Je ne sais pas…

Xehanort soupira.

-Je préfère être honnête avec toi, je n'accepterai probablement jamais que ça soit un homme.

-Je sais.

-Mais je ne dirais rien. Je suis content que tu te sois trouvé une famille. J'aurais préféré que tu la fasses toi-même. Mais bon…

Son regard se perdit dans le vide.

-C'est important la famille…

Sephiroth attendit qu'il développe, en vain. Il vit Cloud et les autres revenir. Son compagnon s'installa à côté de lui et lui tendit une glace.

-Merci, lui murmura-t-il.

-Après, les enfants veulent faire un tour de manège, dit Cloud.

-Pourquoi pas.

Il regarda ses parents.

-Vous voulez venir?


	23. Chapter 23

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Le soir, ils dînèrent ensemble et l'ambiance fut plus légère. Lucretia faisait la conversation à Cloud et Roxas regardaient Xehanort senior en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi, finit-il par demander.

-T'as l'air d'un méchant, dit Roxas.

-T'es le papa de mon deuxième papa? Demanda Sora à Xehanort senior.

-Oui, dit Xehanort sur un ton blasé.

-Ça veut dire qu'on peut t'appeler Papy?

-Appelez-moi Xehanort, plutôt.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Sephiroth avec sourire, je trouve que Papy ça te va bien.

Son père lui jeta un regard noir. Tous ses petits-enfants l'appelaient Xehanort ou au moins Grand-Père. Mais personne ne s'était permis de l'appeler Papy.

-Papy, on peut sortir de table? Demanda Sora.

-Allez-y, grogna-t-il.

-Merci.

-J'm'en fou, j'trouve toujours que t'as une tête de méchant.

-Roxas !

Mais Roxas était déjà parti dans le salon avec son frère.

-Excusez-le.

-Vos fils manquent d'éducation.

Cloud fronça les sourcils.

-Mes fils ont une excellente éducation, merci bien. Ils sont juste jeunes et ils parlent avec le cœur.

-Des fois, il faut apprendre à se taire, continua Xehanort senior.

-C'est ça. Et puis pourquoi pas apprendre à faire des courbettes, tant qu'on y est ?

-Tu ferais bien de lui mettre une muselière à celui-la, dit Xehanort.

-Papa…

-_Celui-là_ vous emmerde, reprit Cloud. Et vous pouvez vous coller votre muselière là où je pense.

Xemnas rigola.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu le baises, celui-là.

-On se passera de tes commentaires, grogna Sephiroth.

-Quoi ? Demanda Xemnas en prenant une gorgée de vin. Je te fais un compliment, pour une fois…

-J'attends le retour, dit Sephiroth.

-Quoi, c'est vrai ? Parce que si c'est un aussi bon coup qu'il a du cran…

-Ta gueule, Xemnas.

-Et pour information, reprit Cloud. Il n'a jamais eu à se plaindre de mes compétences au lit.

-En même temps, reprit Xehanort Junior, notre cher frère n'a jamais été très sélectif en matière d'amant.

-Attendez, dit Cloud en souriant. C'est pas vous qui êtes de retour chez Papa Maman à plus de trente ans parce que votre femme vous a mis dehors ?

Sephiroth ricana et essaya vainement de faire passer pour une toux. Xehanort Senior soupira.

-Tout ce que je dis, c'est que vos fils manquent de bonne éducation. Je veux bien que vous ayez été tout seul pour les élever, mais parfois il faut se montrer sévère et…

-Vu ce que ça a donné pour nous, reprit Sephiroth. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit la bonne méthode.

-Mes fils sont bien éduqué, contra son père.

-Oui, c'est sûr, reprit Sephiroth. Il y en a un névrosé et tellement accros au travail qu'il reste parfois _des semaines_ dans son bureau, sans voir personne. Le deuxième est un alcoolique qui s'est fait foutre dehors par sa femme parce qu'il n'était pas foutu de la tromper _discrètement _et qui a consommé plus de drogue qu'il y en avait en circulation à Woodstock. Le troisième a mis en cloque son coup d'un soir avec une prostituée et a couché avec plus de personnes politiques qu'il n'y a de siège au sénat. Je n'appellerais pas ça une réussite.

Cloud ricana et n'essaya même pas de s'en cacher.

-Si tu as un problème avec l'éducation qu'on t'a donnée…

-C'est un peu tard, à trente-six ans, pour refaire mon éducation, tu ne crois pas ?

Cloud regarda son compagnon. Il avait une apparence décontractée, comme s'il parlait d'un sujet aussi léger que la météo, mais Cloud n'avait pas manqué de voir sa mâchoire se contracter et son poing sur sa cuisse se serrer. Tendrement, il mit la main sur son point et caressa sa peau gentiment. Son poing se décontracta un peu.

-Je comprends ce que vous me dites, dit Cloud d'une voix plus calme. Mais je ne compte pas changer leur éducation. Je ne suis certainement pas impartial quand je dis ça, mais je trouve qu'ils sont très bien éduqué. Ils me ramènent des bonnes notes, même s'ils n'ont que cinq ans et demi. Ils comprennent, sans que je leur dise, que d'être seul à les élever, c'est dur. Ils se sont proposés tout seuls pour m'aider à faire des tâches d'adultes. Comme faire à manger ou passer le balai.

-Vous les laissez toucher au gaz ? Demanda Xehanort Senior avec des yeux surpris.

-Bien sûr que non ! Ça va pas ?! Mais par exemple, quand on fait des lasagnes, il y en a un qui met la sauce, je l'étale, et l'autre met la pâte. Mais je ne les laisse certainement pas toucher au gaz.

-Ils vous aident à faire à manger ? Demanda Lucretia. À cinq ans ?

-Oui, dit Sephiroth. Ça fait bizarre, la première que tu voies ça. Ils trient leurs linges tout seuls et ils le mettent dans la machine à laver. Tiens l'autre fois, Roxas a cassé un verre chez Tifa, une amie. Elle n'avait pas entendu et il est venu tout seul lui demander la pelle et la balayette. Il était prêt à le faire tout seul, et elle lui a expliqué qu'il y avait des bouts de verre et que c'était dangereux.

Il finit son verre de vin.

-Ces gosses sont des prodiges.

-Oui, enfin, dit Xehanort Senior. Attendez-vous à une sacrée crise d'adolescence.

Cloud grogna.

-M'en parlez pas… Je me dis qu'on a encore dix ans devant nous, mais je ne suis pas pressé, croyez-moi.

-Surtout s'ils prennent le caractère de Sephiroth, continua Xehanort Senior.

-Pourquoi ?

-Oh, ça va… Soupira son compagnon.

Cloud le regarda mais il fuyait son regard.

-Je rêve où tu es gêné ?

-Non, ça va, dit Sephiroth en se tendant.

-Bah tiens… J'imagine qu'il ne vous a rien dit sur les conneries qu'il nous a faits quand il était jeune.

-Non, étrangement, il a omis ce détail.

Sephiroth se renfonça sur sa chaise.

-Ça va, j'étais jeune.

-Quand il avait douze ans, on a eu un appel de l'école parce qu'il avait volé la voiture du directeur et qu'il l'avait encastré dans le magasin en face de l'école.

-Quoi ?

-Ça va, j'ai travaillé pour les rembourser.

-_On_ les as remboursé, corrigea son père. Et _tu_ nous as remboursé quand tu as eu quinze ans.

Cloud regarda son compagnon en souriant.

-T'étais un vrai p'tit délinquant, en fait...

Sephiroth grogna.

-Il y a aussi eu la fois où tu t'étais enfuie pour épouser… Cette actrice, là… Ah, comment elle s'appelle…

-Nikki Daniels, glissa Xehanort Junior.

-C'est qui, Nikki Daniels ? Demanda Cloud.

-Une actrice porno, dit Xemnas.

-Elle avait quoi… Quarante ans ?

-Et il avait quel âge quand…

-Quatorze ans…

-Sérieusement ?

-Je crois que le pire, reprit Xehanort Senior, c'est quand on a reçu un appel de la police du pays d'à côté.

Sephiroth grogna alors que Cloud écarquillait les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu…

Son père grogna.

-Un petit week-end entre potes! Voilà ce qu'il nous a dit. Et avec ses deux copains… Ceux qui ont un nom bizarre…

-Angeal et Genesis ?

-Oui ceux-là.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait d'autres amis.

-Ta gueule Xehanort.

-Bref, on le laisse partir. Un week-end soi-disant ''entre copain''. ''T'inquiète papa, on va juste visiter''. ''Et c'est juste pour l'histoire du pays qu'on y va''. ''Les parents de Genesis nous rejoignent là-bas'' ''T'inquiètes, tout ira bien''. Ils ont appelé à quel heure, chérie ?

-Trois heures et demie du matin, répondit Lucretia.

-Voilà. Trois heures et demie du matin, on reçoit un appel de la police de là-bas. Ils s'étaient fait arrêter parce qu'ils étaient ivres sur la voie publique.

-Bien joué, dit Cloud en regardant son amant.

-Ah mais attendez. Parce que boire un coup de trop, encore, pourquoi pas. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils nous ont appelé. Quand ils ont saisi leur voiture, il y avait combien dedans ?

Lucretia sembla réfléchir.

-Trois kilos de cocaïne, douze kilos d'herbe, vingt-cinq litres d'alcool et un phare arrière en panne.

Cloud écarquilla les yeux.

-HEIN ?

Sephiroth grogna.

-Ça va, _j'étais jeune _!

-Mais… Comment…

-Ils comptaient ramener ça à la frontière, expliqua la mère.

-Seulement on n'a jamais su si c'était pour leur consommation personnelle ou pour dealer.

-Ta gueule Xemnas. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai essayé de faire croire à un tremblement de terre en détruisant la maison parce que je ne voulais pas avouer que j'avais cassé la bouteille de Chanel de Maman.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu nous as fait ça aussi, dit le père.

Xemnas haussa les épaules.

-Moi je n'ai pas ramené des poussins morts en classe pour les lancer sur mon prof.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

-Non. Mais Xehanort si.

Xehanort Senior regarda Xehanort Junior.

-Comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait jamais été au courant de ça ?

-Xemnas, ta gueule !

-Parce qu'il a payé la prof en faisant un chèque à ton nom. Tu te souviens de l'année ou tu as viré ton comptable parce que tu pensais qu'il te volait ? Ce n'était pas lui.

-Junior ! Gronda le père.

-Hey, ça va ! Se défendit Xehanort. Moi, je n'ai jamais couché avec la femme du proviseur pour lui faire du chantage et modifier mes notes !

-Xemnas !

-Hey, techniquement, je n'étais pas majeur. C'était du viol. J'aurais pu aller porter plainte.

-Tu parles, souffla son frère. Tu as séché les cours pendant trois mois pour aller te la taper.

-Xemnas !

-Tu te l'étais pas faites sur le bureau de son mari?

-Si. Et dans sa voiture, aussi.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a donné des enfants pareils, soupira Xehanort Senior.

Sa femme lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.


	24. Chapter 24

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Quand les parents de Sephiroth leur avaient proposé de venir prendre des vacances dans leur maison en bord de mer, Cloud avait refusé presque immédiatement. Mais c'était les grandes vacances, Sora et Roxas tournaient en rond dans la maison et c'était Lucretia qui les avait invité. Alors ils avaient fait un effort et y avaient été. Et Sephiroth lui avait dit que si ses frères leur tapaient trop sur le système, ils repartiraient dans la seconde. Le trajet fut assez long, en particulier quand les portables de Sora et Roxas n'eurent plus de batterie. Du haut de leure quatorze ans, ils ne décrochaient quasiment plus de leurs écrans. Enfin, ils n'avaient encore volé la voiture de personne, prient aucune drogue, n'avaient jamais bu d'alcool, ne s'étaient jamais enfui pour aller épouser une actrice porno et n'avaient jamais couché avec qui que ce soit. Alors Cloud s'estimait heureux. Mais les ''Papa, c'est quand qu'on arrive ?'' tous les dix kilomètres ça commençait à faire long.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent, ce fut un véritable soulagement. Autant pour Cloud que pour Sephiroth dont la migraine grandissait de minutes en minutes.

Ils se garèrent et furent accueillis chaleureusement par Lucretia. Les jumeaux entrèrent dire bonjour à leurs oncles par alliance et leur cousin, ainsi qu'à leur grand-père qui dormait dans le canapé pendant que Cloud et Sephiroth déchargeaient le coffre.

-Penses-tu qu'ils viendraient nous aider, grognait Sephiroth. Nope. Absolument pas. D'abord, on va charger les portables.

-Arrêtes de grogner, sourit Cloud.

-Déjà que je n'avais pas envie de venir…

Le blond enlaça son amant.

-Vois plutôt ça comme ça. Pendant que ta mère leur fera des petits gâteaux ou qu'ils joueront avec leurs cousins, nous, on sera tranquille.

-Si tenté que mes connards de frères ne viennent pas nous emmerder.

Cloud sourit et l'embrassa. Il murmura contre ses lèvres.

-On n'aura qu'à leur offrir un joli spectacle, alors.

Sephiroth sourit en comprenant le sous-entendu.

-On est déjà excité, Strife ?

-Toujours quand je vous vois, Monsieur Crescent.

Sephiroth l'embrassa.

-Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas que je vous débarrasse de votre petit problème, alors ?

-On devrait peut-être monter avant. Ce serait marrant de traumatiser tes frères en baisant dans la voiture, mais on risquerait de traumatiser les jumeaux au passage, et je ne préfère pas.

-Alors montons.

Ils grimpèrent les marches qui menaient à la maison. Ils saluèrent Lucretia et Xehanort senior ainsi que leurs neveux, Xehanort et Xemnas.

-Sephiroth, je t'ai préparé ton ancienne chambre, d'accord ? Sora et Roxas dormiront au rez-de-chausser avec leur cousin.

-D'accord. Merci Maman.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, ils posèrent les valises à côté du lit. Sephiroth ferma la porte alors que Cloud admirait la chambre. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps son compagnon n'avait pas été dans cette chambre mais ça devait remonter à plus de vingt ans. Il y avait des posters un peu partout sur tous les murs, des cendriers sur le rebord de la fenêtre et une boîte de mouchoir sur le sol, à côté de quelques magazines à moitié cachés sous le lit. Cloud se pencha pour les regarder. Sur le premier, il y avait une femme à moitié nue dans une position aguicheuse. Sur le deuxième, il y avait un homme de dos nu.

-On était fan de magazines pornos, mon cœur ?

Sephiroth l'enlaça et colla son bassin tendu contre ses fesses.

-Pour ma défense, j'avais quinze ans.

Il commença à bouger contre lui.

-Tu ne veux même pas attendre ce soir… Commenta Cloud avec un sourire.

-C'est toi qui m'excites, aussi. À mettre ton p'tit cul devant moi, comme ça…

Cloud se redressa. Il passa un bras derrière sa tête et toucha celle de son compagnon pour l'embrasser. Il sentit une main frôler ses bijoux de famille.

-On est déjà tendu, Strife?

-Fermes-là, connard. Et baises-moi.

Sephiroth sourit.

-Avec plaisir.

* * *

Dans le salon, en ne voyant pas leurs parents revenir, Sora leva le nez de son téléphone et regarda Roxas.

-Ils font quoi, les parents ?

Roxas leva le nez de sa console portable et regarda son frère.

-Tu crois pas qu'ils sont…

Immédiatement, Sora se leva et courut voir Lucretia.

-Mamie, t'as dit qu'elle était où la plage, déjà ?

-Tu veux déjà y aller ? Tu n'as même pas déballé tes affaires…

-S'te plaît.

-On se calme, mon garçon, dit Xehanort. Si ta grand-mère te dit de…

Un bruit sourd provint de la chambre des adultes et Xemnas leva la tête de son journal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?

Roxas se leva.

-Moi, j'reste pas là.

Il courut dehors.

Sora le suivit prestement.

-Ils auraient pu attendre qu'on charge notre téléphone, au moins… Pesta-t-il.

-C'est quoi leur problème ? Demanda Xemnas en posant son journal.

-Je vais voir, dit Lucretia.

Suivit de son mari, elle alla voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre de son fils. Elle ouvrit la porte et pâlit considérablement en voyant le spectacle que leur offraient son fils et son gendre.

-Alors… On aime ça, Strife ?

-Certainement parce que -_Ah !_ mon mec ne me baise pas correctement.

-Tu va voir… _Ngh_… Demain tu pourras pas t'lever…

-_Hn_… Des promesses, toujours des _Ahhh _! Des promesses…

Elle referma la porte et regarda son mari, le rouge aux joues. Il soupira.

-Pourquoi tous nos fils sont des obsédés ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Chérie, je te rappelle qu'on a fait pire, à leur âge.

-C'est vrai.

Ils sortirent du couloir et retournèrent au salon. Elle prit son sac.

-On va aller se promener et on dînera dehors, ce soir, d'accord ? Proposa Lucretia.

-Ils branlent quoi, Sephiroth et Cloud ?

-Parle sur un autre ton, Xehanort. Ils sont occupés. Ils se débrouilleront.

* * *

-Alors ? Demanda Sephiroth, allongé sur le lit, sur le côté, la tête soutenue par son bras. Pas trop mal au cul ?

Cloud était allongé sur le ventre à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête vers lui.

-Nan, j'trouve que tu baisses…

Une main se balada dans son dos.

-Ah oui ?

Le blond sourit.

-Mouais…

Le plus vieux se mit au-dessus de lui. Il embrassa sa nuque.

-Tu ne dis pas ça parce que tu veux un second round, dis-moi ?

-Mmm… Peut-être…

Sephiroth sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Il plaça sa verge au niveau de la raie de ses fesses et fit de lent va et viens entre les deux bouts de chair. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment en érection, il le pénétra, arrachant un gémissement à son compagnon. Après quelques vas et viens et d'autres remarques salaces, ils jouirent une seconde fois.

-Alors ?

-J'te ferais bien une autre remarque, murmura Cloud, mais j'ai trop la flemme de recommencer une fois encore.

Sephiroth rigola. Il lui embrassa le dos affectueusement.

-On se fait vieux chéri ?

-Rappelle-moi qui de nous deux, à quarante-quatre ans ?

-C'est moi.

Il glissa son visage dans son cou, à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai trente-quatre ans et qui n'arrive pas à aligner trois parties de jambes en l'air de suite.

-J'ai passé la nuit à faire les valises, j'chuis fatigué, murmura Cloud. Sois gentils.

Sephiroth rigola et l'embrassa doucement. Il lui murmura gentiment.

-Tu penses que tu pourras te lever pour venir dîner avec nous ?

-Si je dors un peu, ça devrait aller.

-Je vais dire à ma mère de nous faire un plateau-repas.

-Ton père va gueuler.

-J'en ai strictement rien à faire.

Cloud sourit et l'embrassa.

-J'adore quand tu fais ton gamin rebelle.

Sephiroth lui sourit et se leva. Il remit un pantalon et un T-Shirt et quand il sortit de la chambre, Cloud s'était endormis. Il alla au salon et tomba sur un mot de sa mère qui disait que tout le monde était partie manger dehors. Sans vraiment s'en inquiéter, car même si sa mère les avait surpris, ses parents l'avaient vu en train de faire bien pire que ça, il prépara deux plateaux-repas. Il les ramena dans la chambre et les posa sur la table de nuit. Il laissa Cloud dormir un peu et en profita pour refaire la décoration de sa chambre. Il retira tous les posters, vida les cendriers et les amena dans le salon, pour son frère et son père, qui fumaient le cigare. Il mit la boîte de mouchoir sur la table de nuit et jeta les magazines à la poubelle. Il défit les valises, rangea leurs vêtements dans l'armoire et accrocha le cadre photo qu'il avait fait préparer exprès en face de son lit. Il y avait une grande photo à l'intérieur qui les représentait tous les quatre, pour les treize ans des jumeaux. Autour d'eux, il y avait tous leurs amis qui faisaient des têtes plus ou moins sérieuses. Il sourit doucement en la regardant. Il en avait mis une du même genre sur son bureau, à son travail. C'était des souvenirs qui lui réchauffaient le cœur.

Il arrêta sa contemplation quand il entendit Cloud bouger et retourna dans le lit. Ils mangèrent et après un troisième round de sexe tendre et amoureux, ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent tranquillement vers dix heures. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse et c'est sans grande surprise que Lucretia vint les voir pour leur faire part de ce qu'elle avait vu la veille. Cloud avait légèrement rougi et avait replongé le nez dans sa tasse de café alors que Sephiroth avait juste haussé les épaules en promettant sans vraiment le penser qu'ils feraient attention la prochaine fois. Sora et Roxas se levèrent rapidement après eux, les embrassèrent chacun leur tour et ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner avec leur portable en main. Les deux parents les regardèrent faire avec sourire quand Sora se leva en disant qu'il allait appeler Kairi, sa _meilleure amie,_ eut-il besoin de préciser. Tout le monde savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis des années, mais il jurait le contraire en rougissant. Et quand il partit de la table, Sephiroth tourna une page de son journal en commentant :

-Il est à peu près aussi discret que toi.

-Hum ?

-Sora.

-Ça veut dire quoi ?

-Que tu n'es pas vraiment doué pour cacher ce que tu ressens.

Cloud hocha la tête, sans répondre. Quand Sephiroth le regarda, Cloud lui fit un discret signe de tête vers Roxas. Finalement, son deuxième fils se leva.

-J'vais appeler Xion et Axel. S'ils viennent demain, on pourra aller les chercher à la gare et les y ramener le soir ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Cloud.

-Merci.

Il sortit de table et Cloud s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Je ne suis pas discret, hein ?

Sephiroth sourit et tourna une nouvelle page de son journal.

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Hum.

-Un commentaire à faire ?

-Tu sais à quel moment notre petit arrangement a commencé à me peser ?

-Non ?

-C'était quand, à ton avis ?

-Quand on a dû se séparer ?

Cloud s'essuya la bouche.

-Non.

-Avant ?

-Oui.

-Quand tu es tombé malade ?

-Avant.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils.

-La première fois que je suis venu chez toi ?

-Avant.

-Quand, au juste ?

Cloud prit une gorgée de jus d'orange avant de s'essuyer la bouche.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, mais au début, je pense. Quand on a commencé à se voir après que tu sois venu t'excuser.

Sephiroth ne dit rien pendant une bonne minute avant de lâcher :

-J'ai un peu honte, maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais bien après.

-C'est pas un concours, tu sais.

-Même. J'ai…

Il soupira.

-Pourquoi j'ai été aussi aveugle…

Cloud lui prit la main gentiment et lui sourit.

-Probablement parce que tu étais juste à la recherche d'un moyen de te satisfaire. Et moi aussi.

Sephiroth le regarda avec des yeux tristes. Il se demandait comment, _en dix ans_, ça n'était jamais venu dans la conversation.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, dit Cloud. L'important, aujourd'hui, c'est que nous soyons ensemble, non ?

-Je t'ai déjà fait souffrir ? Demanda soudainement Sephiroth.

Cloud lui sourit doucement.

-Non. La situation n'était pas agréable, mais à aucun moment, tu ne m'as fait souffrir. Tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'as appelé, parce que j'étais pas bien et que tu es venu chez moi ? Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais. Je pensais que tu t'en moquerais, que tu voudrais juste un créneau pour pouvoir me voir, mais tu es venu chez moi, et tu t'es occupé de moi. Chéri, tu ne n'aimais peut-être pas à ce moment-là, mais tu m'as tellement soulagé. Et ça m'a suffi. Aujourd'hui, l'important, c'est qu'on soit ensemble. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Sephiroth lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Et sinon, vous savez qu'on est là ?

En grognant, le couple regarda les deux frères, et les deux parents du directeur.

-La ferme, Xemnas, dirent-ils en parfaite union.

-Il a raison, reprit Xehanort junior. Déjà qu'on a dû partir hier parce que vous vous envoyez en l'air comme des lapins, on n'est pas obligé de supporter vos histoires des culs au p'tit déj'.

-On t'emmerde, _Junior_, commenta Cloud.

-T'as rien à me dire, Strife.

-C'est Crescent-Strife, pour toi. _Junior_.

-Espèce de sale…

-Finis d'insulter mon mari, intervint Sephiroth, et tu boufferas les pissenlits par la racine avant que tu aies le temps d'appeler les pompes funèbres pour commander ton cercueil.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire, sale…

-Quand tu réussiras à rester avec une seule personne pendant dix ans, tu pourras _te permettre_ de dire quelque chose, trancha Xehanort.

-_Maman _!

-Écoute ton père.

Xehanort grogna et se tassa sur son siège. Cloud et Sephiroth tentèrent de cacher leur sourire.


End file.
